This Because of That?
by XxTeepxX
Summary: What happens when six friends enter a contest that only three of them have any experience with? Its actually quite funny when you think of everything that can and will happen. Formerly titled Teen Handbook for Life.
1. Chain Reactions

Hey, anyone who actually reads these! Yeah, well this is my first story ever so don't be expecting anything that'll knock your socks off. Also if you hate it, don't tell me how much I suck. I'm just kinda gonna go with the flow of this and hope it all works out for the best!

Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in these since obviously a person located in a lil ol town somewhere lost in Pennsylvania wouldn't own anything nearly as exciting as inuyasha. hehe! I also don't own any awesome songs like Hospital by The Used or Here's to Life by Streetlight Manifesto.

Everything was quiet on the street this morning. Then again, there was still 30 seconds until all hell broke loose in the Higurashi house. Sleeping soundly for a few more precious seconds were Kagome and Rin. They were twins who constantly had some sort of contact with each other since neither one ever went anywhere without their trusty cell phone. Their mother and father had already left for work and their little brother was at a school for the musically gifted.

7:00 AM : "Good morning all who now hate me! This is Bobby-Boom on the best satellite radio station born in NEPA. We got a huge lineup of rock, metal, ska,and any other shit I feel like throwing at ya! Here's The Used with Hospital" As soon as the DJ said that, both girls were up and singing along in their rooms.

This feeling never leaves you alone

You pull the trigger on your own

You're hiding in your safe place

Hiding with your eyes shut tightly

on the way to the hospital.

Now will you ever rest your head?

You end up feeling mostly dead,

Pretending you're the last one,

Hiding with your eyes shut tightly,

all the way to the hospital.

Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all

Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars

By now, Rin and Kagome had sung their way into the hallway and spotted each other. Both tried to play it off and calmly walked toward the bathroom but broke out into a mad sprint soon after.

You're quiet on the car ride home,

You're waiting for your head to explode

You're hiding in your safe place

Hiding with your eyes shut tightly

all the way to the hospital

Oh, oh, I don't feel okay,

I don't feel alright

I don't know!

Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all

Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars

Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up

Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars

leave the lies to the liars

Both girls were still singing as they got to the door and struggled over it. Eventually Rin managed to get in and yelled out, "Ha now you have to use the one downstairs!"

Will you look them in the face

Could you look me in the face

Three cheers you fooled them all

Come on now, Hip Hip Hooray

Three cheers you fooled them all

Come on now, Hip Hip Hooray

Hip Hip Hooray

As she yelled this she turned on the radio in the bathroom and finished the song.

Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all

Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars

Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up

Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars

leave the lies to the liars

leave the lies to the liars

leave the lies to the liars

leave the lies to the liars

leave the lies to the liars

After a series of curses on Kagome's part, both girls were showered and ready to get dressed. Kagome's outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a lime green long sleeved shirt under a black vest, lime green high tops, and her favorite rude hat. Rin's outfit was black skinny jeans, a black and white checkered shirt, and crossword style converse. For makeup, both girls put on black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Rin's hair was left down with her side bangs to the left and a checker pattern head band, Kagome's hair was pulled back except for her side bangs.

Kagome was the first one in the kitchen so she turned on the radio that was built into an intercom. Of course the station was preset to Bobby-Boom's station so she was not surprised at all when the musical stylings of "Here's to Life" started to play. Rin came in the kitchen shortly after the song's intro began and sang along with her sister. When the song finished, Rin felt the urge to say, "That song tickles my fancy, even though I have heard it akatrillion times!"

"Ya know, you say that every morning at 7:26 AM right after a song is played...even if it is the first time you heard it."

"Hey that's not completely true!" Rin retorted

"Wanna bet"

"No, I wanna dance!"

"You're one strange person.Ya know that right?"

"So I've been told" Rin said as she began to practice her standing still abilities.

"Are you gonna make me breakfast or just stand there?" Kagome asked after a couple minutes of Rin just standing in the kitchen doing nothing.

"I think I'm just gonna stand here."

"Well fine then, I'm gonna make my speciality!" Kagome said proudly

"Oh you mean undercooked egg shells with some yolk? Sounds delicious!"

Just then a soaking wet sponge "jumped" off the counter and onto Rin's face while Kagome unsuccessfully tried to stop it from happening. It pretty much goes without saying what happened next, Rin retaliated with the same sponge even though Kagome defended her claims of suicidal cleaning products and crazed twin sisters.

Meanwhile...

Sango was doing what she normally did every morning: singing as she walked into the war zone of the Higurashi kitchen. By now she had gotten used to the girls early morning kitchen wars and came prepared. Ditching the superstition of an umbrella and opening them indoors she waltzed into the kitchen with out a care in the world, Miroku, their cousin, on the other hand had yet to experience the wars and walked right into a chain reaction attack meant for Kagome. First he kicked the broom, which knocked over the mop, which passed in front of the motion sensor on the garbage can, causing it to open and fling wet brillo pads across the kitchen, only to land under his walking feet, and sending him careening out of the kitchen into the hallway and coming to a complete stop at the conveniently open front door, only to have flour come down on top of him when he slightly relaxed his foot, hitting the door.

"Curse you and your punctuality Higurashi twins" he yelled. Although he had heard about their morning routine, he couldn't quite believe that his cousins were so punctual when it came to stupid stuff like this, but always late for important things, his video game championships he held with his friends almost everyday for example.

"And curse you and your inability to believe what I tell you about those asinine sisters!" Sango said quietly but got louder as the sentence went on.

"Wow asinine! That's a new one!" Kagome commented picking at a bagel.

"I know, I never knew she had it in her!" Rin added after blowing some bubbles into her milk.

"And can you believe that sh-"

"Miroku, if you finish that sentence like the way I think you are going to finish it, I don't know what I'll do" Sango interrupted.

"But you wouldn't hurt me and face possible punishment" Miroku argued although everyone knew he wouldn't do anything.

"Wanna bet? I am only 17, so I'm not legally responsible for any of my actions!"

"She has you there" Rin said in a tone that just said 'duh'

"Okay, enough of this! Rok, clean yourself up so we can go down town and cause mass chaos and confusion!" Kagome said as she got supplies for later, which in reality were her cell phone, iPod, and camera.

Okay! Chapter 1 down and that's about all chapter 1 is! Review if you wanna but if you don't I won't hold it against you! It would be kinda hypocritical if I did anyway! Peace!

**August 8, 2008: **I decided to go over previous chapters and spruce them up a bit so yeah, this is what I'll be doing for the chapters I already have posted. Chapter 17 is already started and halfway done, so be on the look out for it!


	2. What a Wonderful Cliche

Hello once again! This is going way better than I expected and I'm not quite sure how I managed to write this chapter so fast.

Disclaimer: Its been 1 day, I still am in PA and own nothing.

The girls and Miroku were happily making their way down town in Sango's new car that she got for her birthday. It was her baby, it was perfect for her, it was everything a car can be, it was a red Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder.

"I wonder if someone with extreme arachnophobia would ever come within 20 feet of this car" Rin wondered.

"Well Kagome didn't go into hysterics, does that answer your question?" Miroku offered.

"Yeah, well...Shut up guys I was 5! It was dark! And you convinced me that their really were 8 legged freaks!" Kagome tried to defend herself.

"Those were good times, I almost wish I was 5 again, but then I wouldn't be able to drive this kick ass awesomely awesome automobile!" Sango said full of glee. "Hey! Let us all go get our mall on!" she suddenly added.

"Hey umm, Sango dear, if you don't mind me asking, where in the world did you pick up your new lingo?" Miroku cautiously asked as Sango pulled a very fast and very sharp turn. The whole time, he had managed not to scream like a sissy girl and mentally patted himself on the back.

"I'm not quite sure actually, its a long story..." Sango drifted deep in thought but came back to the real world just as the turn for the mall's parking garage came into view.

Soon, everyone in the car was scouting out the best spot to park. Eventually, one was found by Rin and it was close to the elevators. As Sango was about to take the spot, a black Mustang GT came out of nowhere and took the spot. This was it! Sango had lost all her patients and exploded on the people in the other car. She screamed, kicked, and karate chopped all before she made it out of her car. Kagome, Rin, and Miroku all knew what was about to happen so they discreetly slipped out of the car and attempted to warn those poor unfortunate souls.

Kagome went to the passenger's side and knocked on the window. Inside the could hear the muffled sound of "Wrong Way" by Sublime and knocked a little harder. Eventually the door opened and she was hit with it, then her foot was stepped on by a completely oblivious teen. Clearly she was shocked by the attack but was even more shocked when she saw who it was.

On the other side, Rin wasn't having any better luck. She also heard the music and shouted, "Oh I love this song!" and started to dance, but never stopped knocking on the window. It was quite a sight actually. Sometime during her little performance, the window was put down with her hand still knocking at a constant speed. Needless to say, someone became very annoyed. Soon she realized that she wasn't knocking on glass and slowly stopped all her movements. She saw silver hair, and angry gold eyes. She was absolutely ecstatic when she put two and two together, got four and hugged the person who was still in the car.

Miroku, who stayed back and risked life and limb to calm the enraged Sango, watched as two silver headed teens came out of the car and stared at everything around them in disbelief. On the car's driver side you had Rin, the happy-go-lucky gal she was telling the two how happy she was to see them. On the passenger side was Kagome wide eyed, mouth open, and standing on one foot. Then there was the power couple that could only be described as Sango and Miroku. Everything was quiet until...

"Hey Homie G, what's crackin?" Sango yelled from a distance after Miroku had managed to calm her down and tell her who was in the offending car.

"Sango, your new vocabulary is really starting to bother me and I fear for your sanity. Please stop before we are forced to have you committed." Miroku almost begged then convinced Sango to let him park her car 3 spots down the row.

Down by the car, reunions had taken place. It seemed that the girls, being Rin, Kagome, and Sango, had met the guys being Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, down in Hershey on a vacation over the summer last year. Since then, Miroku had moved to the town the girls lived in during the school year. They all met up in biology and a full fledged friendship was born. Now, it was time to spend some quality time with the "new kids" and get them accustomed to life in the northern part of Pennsylvania, which couldn't be that different from anywhere else in the state.

"Hey guys!" Rin began, "We should head in, people are starting to stare and we haven't done anything remotely interesting." Just as she finished saying this, she tagged Sango while yelling "tag, you're it" and ran into an elevator. Sango bolted after Kagome, who went into her own elevator which left the guys in the parking garage with a hell bent tagger. Thinking quickly, they split up and ran around until they found someway to get into the mall and away from it. Eventually, Sango tagged them all, but not after skillfully avoiding the mall cops.

"We need to play a new game! One that will make people shake their heads and walk away!" Sango declared like she was a founding father declaring her independence.

"We haven't played blind hide and go seek in a while." Miroku suggested.

Before with the game of tag, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew what to do, but now they were talking about blind hide and go seek. Someone needed to clarify the rules or something.

"Its really easy, all you do is go into a store that you know a lot of people would be in, close your eyes if your it, and look for your friends." Rin explained. "Its a tradition that we started a long time ago. Last week actually."

"Oh! I get it!" Inuyasha said and had a look that said, 'wow I can't believe I didn't get that'. Sesshomaru on the other hand had a look that said, 'well duh'.

The girls smiled and at the same time yelled "1,2,3, not it!" followed by a "Not it" from Miroku and Sesshomaru, and lastly a "Not it! Dammit!" by the one and only Inuyasha.

The store that was picked to host the game was Hollister, it seemed like the perfect place with the dim lighting and all. When they got in the store, some of them got ready for the game and the others took pity on the people in the store that were not there to play. Soon the game began. Everyone successfully avoided Inuyasha and almost wet themselves from laughing when he grabbed and old lady, probably a grandmother, and yelled, "Ha! Now your it" and opened his eyes. The exchange went a little something like this:

"Oh my word!What are you doing you hooligan!"

"Playing hide and go seek,what does it look like?"

"I'll see to it that you never come back to this store again!"

"Go ahead you old coot! I don't need you or this store!" Inuyasha yelled, gave her the one finger salute, and marched out of the store.

Inside, the girls were hiding in the clothes racks and watching everything. Miroku and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be found, but that was the idea of the game. The girls suddenly popped out of the middle their own hiding spots and frightened more innocent bystanders. All of them had to bend over and hold their stomachs from laughing so hard. Sometime between coming up and laughing so hard tears came out, the hiding guys appeared out of nowhere. Once the girls calmed down a bit, they wrestled their way out of the clothes racks and went to look for Inuyasha. When they found him, he looked like he had been chased down and beaten with a huge purse filled with nonsensical items.

"Oh my god Inu, that has got to be the best thing that has ever happened!" Sango said as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, who knew you could provoke an old lady to do this to you." Kagome said and almost burst into tears again from keeping a laugh in.

"I never said she did this to me! I could have just fell down! I haven't said nothing about being beaten by an old lady to old to be my grandmother." Inuyasha attempted to defend himself.

"Anything." Sesshomaru corrected "You haven't said anything about being beaten by an old lady. Sheesh if your gonna complain at least be grammatically correct about it."

Just as he finished saying this, Rin found a poster with an advertisement for a contest on it and told everyone about it."Hey guys, I found a poster telling me that I could win! I think we should sign up for it!"

"What's it for?" Kagome asked with an interested look.

"Umm I didn't look that much but I will now!" Rin looked at the highlighter yellow colored paper and saw it. "Its a battle of the band contest!"

"That sounds cool, but its impossible seeing as we don't have a band." Sango said in a tone that no one really understood what she meant by it.

"Its a great idea, but Sango is right, we don't have a band." Kagome added.

Away from the girls, the guys were trying to decide if they should enter the contest.

"We do have a band, so we should sign up, show up, and kick the competition's ass!" Inuyasha said before anyone else could get a word in.

"Even though we have a band, we haven't played as one since Miroku moved in December! Its now July!" Sesshomaru practically yelled to Inu.

"We should do it anyway, the girls probably are going to do it and they don't even have a band! They do play instruments though." Miroku told them.

"If they can do it, so can we!" Inuyasha stated. "Now let's go sign up!"

The girls had finally decided to sign up as a band, even though the band was about 2 minutes old and didn't have a name. They had no idea the guys were in a band, what could happen once the competition began, or that they were going to meet some people that would put the tornado to their Wizard of Oz lives.

Okay, so there it is! I know, its kinda cliche but what can I say, I'm a sucker for 'em and I'm gonna get some great songs for this! Now do what you do best whatever that is!

August 8, 2008: Cleaned up!


	3. Song writing and oops!

Alright, so last time I was in such a hurry to upload the chapter that I forgot to thank some people. So thanks to SKJ13 and Sesshy Rin 4ever, for being the first one's to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, the song Little Bitch by Big D and the Kids Table, or any other song.

--

The next day came around and the girls had band practice scheduled. Rin and Kagome both played guitar and bass while Sango stuck to the drums saying it helped to relieve her stress brought on by perverts. It was decided that Rin would play the bass and Kagome would play the guitar. Singers were still kind of ify but it would all work out for them.

--

The guys on the other hand were slightly more organized in the sense that they already had a band formed. They knew Miroku always went for the drums, Sesshomaru always had guitar, and Inuyasha had bass. The main singer was Sesshomaru with backups courtesy of Inuyasha. When they asked Miroku if he wanted to sing he told them that his singing sounds like a rabid monkey that was lit on fire while choking on a popsicle. The brothers were speechless so they didn't push anything on the drummer.

"Hey guys, what songs should we do? I'm only asking because we have nothing ready." Inuyasha said a little mad that they had been "practicing" for almost two hours and nothing was done.

"Well, you need four songs picked and we have that and then some!" Miroku said positively.

"Well I really like Lonely Day and Lost in Hollywood." Sesshomaru said."And you get to sing in them quite a lot too." He directed toward Inuyasha.

"That works I guess, but we still need three more songs." Miroku said while twirling his sticks.

"Yeah, but what should we play?" Inuyasha asked.

"We can just wait and start practicing these songs ya know." Sesshomaru said then picked up his bass.

--

The girls were having a good time writing their songs. So far they had I Think I'm Paranoid, Haunted, So I Thought, and Perfect and were working on the fifth song that was currently untitled. The singer had been decided to be Rin with some vocal appearances by Kagome. Sango refused to sing and fended off all offers with her sticks.

Rin was sitting in the corner and finishing the last song, once she was done, she called Kagome and Sango over and showed them.

"Wow! Rin this is great! But what are you gonna call it?" Sango inquired.

"Well I've been thinking and nothing has really come to mind." Rin answered

"Hmm well, how about something like Bored or maybe even Underjoyed?" Kagome offered.

"Yeah, I like Underjoyed the best. So I guess this is our last song!" Rin said and began celebrating.

The other girls got the hint and turned the radio on to Bobby-Boom's station just as he began to play "Little Bitch" by Big D and the Kids Table.

--

The guys were having a tough time deciding on the last two songs. Sometime during their decision making, someone suggested that they put all the names in a hat and pick the last two that way. Sesshomaru put in Driven and Say Something Else, Inuyasha put in Song for the Dumped and Date Rape, Miroku put in Pinch Me and Deathbed. Once all the suggestions were in, the hat was shook and Miroku pulled out the pieces of paper. He opened them and read the songs out loud, "Say Something Else and Deathbed"

Now that they had their songs, they decided to go check on the girls. They followed Miroku for three blocks and stopped at a house that had no lights on except the ones in what Miroku told them was the garage. They heard the girls yelling to each other over the loud music and went to see what was going on in there. Once they made it to the door on the side of the garage, Miroku warned them about what was possible on the other side of the door. He suddenly swung it open and stepped back. The inside could only be described as utter chaos. All the girls were skanking, laughing, and singing. Kagome started singing the song.

1 2  
if you ever hear a noise in the night  
your body starts to sweat  
it shakes and shivers with fright  
you go to sleep with your  
mother she hates your guts  
she knows that you loves so she holds you tight  
all through the night into the broad daylight  
and when she doesn't come home you have to sleep alone  
then you wet your bed so you wet your bed  
and I think that's sad for a girl of 19 that's more than sad  
ITS OBSCENE!

Now Sango started.

1 2  
your girlfriend's sweet a little 17  
she got the layered hair and the flared jeans  
you know what that means  
she's just a little queen  
she shares your London flat  
she thinks that London's where it's at  
Although it stinks and when it rains you wear your hat  
and your plum colored PVC wet- look maxi mac  
You tie your ginger hair back in a bun  
you're the ugliest creature, UNDER THE SUN!

1 2 GO!

Rin finished the song and did finger motions for the counts.

1 2

and you think its about time that you die  
and I agree so you decide on suicide  
you try but you never quite carry it off  
you only want to die in order to show off  
and if you think you're gonna bleed all over me  
you're even wronger than you'd normally be  
and the only thing you wanna see its kids  
the only thing you wanna be is rich  
Your little pink pointed nose begins twitch  
I know you know YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE...BITCH!

1 2

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at a loss for words, sure they had heard that song before, but they had never seen that. Miroku had a smug look and said, "Told ya so!" He even walked right past them like it was normal to do or see that. After they got over their initial shock though, Sess and Inu walked in and made themselves comfortable in the mess of paper balls, airplanes, and origami frogs.

"So how are you guys doing with your songs?" Rin asked.

"Well after some serious deliberation, we have chosen the songs that will win us the prize!" Inuyasha said with enough determination for everyone in the room.

"Hey, does anyone actually know what the prize is?" Rin asked just realizing that she hadn't checked that part out.

"Well using my sharp intellect, I can say that the prize will probably be money or something to that effect." Miroku said proudly

Sango snorted. "You with a sharp intellect! That's like saying your the smartest kid with downs syndrome!"

Everyone tried but couldn't hold in their laughter as Miroku's ego received a huge bruise. He was about to retort but came up with a better idea. Creeping up behind an unsuspecting Sango, he held his hand out and slowly moved closer to her. Once they made contact, Miroku rejoiced silently, then prepared for the worst.

"AHHHH! You pervert! Why can't you keep your hands to yourself for once! How would you like it if someone did that to you?" Sango asked and Miroku swore he could see flames behind her and his long dead cat laughing at him. Just as he was about to duck, Sango reached behind him and grabbed his butt. Miroku was shocked and felt awkward, he was supposed to be the one doing this! He got over that soon though and a sly smile made its way onto his face.

"Oh Sango dear! I always knew you loved my body!"

With this said, Sango's hand lost contact with his butt and made its way north to his face. "Yeah, I do love your body! For band practice on the go!"

"At least you love me, in a weird way. But its still love."

"Come on Sango, we all know you like him A LOT!" Rin and Kagome told her in stereo, which could freak anyone out.

"And its painfully obvious that the pervert likes Sango."

"Yeah, so why don't you just stop with all the fighting and start dating or something since you're not fooling anyone."

Sango didn't know what to do, her best friends thought she loved Miroku, of all people, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were giving her advice on what to do. It was all very weird for her. Miroku on the other hand was enjoying every minute of it.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I do like him, but whatever!" Sango said trying desperately to stop everything that was going on and forgetting that she just spilled her guts to two chatterboxes, two almost strangers, and a pervert. "Oh shit" she said realizing her sentence and what she had done.

"Since you admit it, I dare you to go on a date with him-"Rin started but was cut off by Sango

"Fine! But I won't like it!"

"Well, I wasn't finished, you also have to have a good time."

"But I just said I won't like it!"

"Yeah, that's why I added that! I was going to finish with something like, oh I don't know."

"Well then, be prepared for some payback later." Sango said then laughed her best evil laugh.

Miroku didn't know what to do. He got a date with Sango, granted it wasn't set under the most pleasant circumstances but still. He just knew this was going to be one hell of a date. 'Now what should we do?', he thought and began to formulate one of his best plans yet.

--

Glad that's done with! So um yeah, the bands have their songs, but next they still need names. The names are probably going to be corny but who cares? The songs for the guys are: Lonely Day, Lost in Hollywood (System of a Down), Say Something Else (Dear Whoever), and Deathbed (Alkaline Trio). The girl's songs are, I Think I'm Paranoid (Garbage), Haunted (Evanescence), So I Thought, Perfect (Flyleaf), and Underjoyed (Jack off Jill). And sorry if the end seemed a little weird. It sounded a lot better in my head! And Sango's insult to Miroku, that is meant with no offense at all, its just something my sister and I say to each other when the time comes! Tomorrow should have more interesting things to put in a chapter too since my friend is having a party, so keep your fingers crossed!

**August 8, 2008:** this has been fixed up and changed somewhat!


	4. The Name Game

Okay, so I was thinking about band names and remembered some of the weird ones that my friends and I came up with in school. The are very strange to some people but we are a very strange group. Also, I realized I didn't give anyone but Kagome and Rin last names, I'm going to fix that! I'm looking up real Japanese names!

Disclaimer: I only own the band names, nothing else. Man these get boring!

Two days had passed and the girls were wracking their brains trying to come up with a name. It always seemed easy until one was needed. Many names were thought of, but none of them just seemed right.

"How about Poison Timberlake?" Rin suggested aiming a rubber band at the wall.

"Nah, that sounds like a collaboration of Poison and Justin Timberlake." Sango said in perfect monotone.

"One day they will do a project together! They will be known as The Lake Justine Timberpoison Project!" Kagome added excitedly.

As Rin readjusted her aim of the rubber band at Sango, she said, "Or the Laketimber Poison!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she lost her hold on the rubber band and hit Sango between her eyes.

"Hey what did I ever do to you?" Sango asked feigning hurt. "And with a rubber band! Well I've never!"

The words from Sango then clicked in Kagome's mind and she shouted, "Guys, I've got it! We can be the Rubber Band band!"

"Yeah! It seems to unique! It will be all the rage!" Rin said with just as much excitement as Kagome.

Sango decided it was time to declare who they were, "So, its decided. We are the Rubber Band! YES!"

--

The guys had decided to stick with their old name instead of going through the trouble of trying to think of a new one. So they were now in an extra room next to Inuyasha's writing some new songs just for the heck of it.

"So, we're gonna stick to Kids in Cars?" Miroku asked just to say something.

"Yep." Sesshomaru answered

"And we're gonna just stay here and write new stuff?"

"Yep." Inuyasha answered this time.

"Are you only going to give me one word answers?"

"Y-"

"Ya know, don't answer that." Miroku said, already knowing what was going to be said. "What's that song called?" asked pointing to the paper in Sesshomaru's hand.

"Its not finished yet, but I'm thinking of calling it The Western World."

"Oh, like cowboys?"

"No, nothing is about cowboys.

--

The next day, all the teens met at the Higurashi house to discuss Sango and Miroku's big day. They we're all sitting around the pool and just talking about random things. The girls started to reminisce about crazy things that happened to them in school.

"Remember that one time when we had those small trolls and we were playing with them during math class?" Kagome asked and immediately started to laugh at the memory.

"Yeah! And the stuck up people were looking at us like we had gone insane!" Sango added while cracking up.

"And the worst one of all of them was like, 'Question. Why do you have those?' and I was all like 'Cuz! They're fucking awesome!' and she was all like 'Um how old are you?' and Sango being the smart ass she is said, 'Well, I'm sixteen and their fifteen, but their birthday is in 3 weeks.'"

By now the girls were red in the face and tearing up. Miroku laughed but not to the extremity of the girls. Inu and Sess laughed and started to tell them their own story.

"Well, this one time, one of our friends brought in a stink bomb. It got passed around until someone who was crazy enough to set it off." Sess started.

"Yeah it smelled so bad, like rotten eggs with a side of vomit or something."Inu continued. "It was set off in the middle of the cafeteria and everyone who was in there had to go to the auditorium just so the principle could find the person who did it."

"Hey, remember that one time in bio when we had the finger puppets?" Rin asked.

Miroku smiled, he was there for this one. "Yeah, we were playing with them right in front of the teacher!"

Kagome smiled. "That was so much fun, we were throwing them across the room and everything! We had like a circuit thing, Sango to Miroku to me to Rin!"

"And it was even better when the same girl that complained about the trolls said we needed to grow up!" Sango added.

"She just needs to relax and pull that four foot stick out of her ass." Kagome commented.

While everyone was agreeing, Rin had just realized that she had never been told Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's last name. Not to be out of the know, she did what she would normally do, bluntly ask.

"Hey guys, I don't know your last name. I mean, come on!"

Sesshomaru was the first one to answer. "Well then I guess we're gonna have to fix that." But, he didn't tell her.

She waited for about five seconds before she gave up waiting for him to tell her and tried to persuade him."I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She said sweetly.

"Oh, so now we're playing that game. Fine, its Takahashi. Now, what's yours."

"Higurashi!" Rin said excitedly.

While this was going on, Sango and Kagome were whispering to each other.

"They so like each other! Just look at that flirt-fest!"

"Yeah, now I have something to use against her just like she did to me." Sango said evilly.

Miroku and Inuyasha were totally oblivious to what was going on around them. Miroku was starring at Sango and Inuyasha was trying to figure out why Kagome seemed so familiar but when he heard his last name he snapped back to reality and suddenly got interested in what was going on between his brother and Rin. "Ya know, Rin's right, I don't know some last names."

"Well," Sango began, "I'm a Satou, Kagome and Rin are Higurashis and as you probably already know, Miroku is a Tanaka."

"Now that that's over, lets discuss some things for your date Sango." Rin said

Normally Sango would avoid the subject altogether, she agreed knowing the faster she got her date over with, the faster she could set Rin up.

When all the plans were finished, the group started to talk about nonsense again but got tired of it and decided to head inside. They all stood up, but everything was going to good for something bad not to happen. Suddenly, Kagome tripped and fell towards Rin as they both started to fall in the pool, Rin reached out and grabbed something which happened to be Inuyasha. He grabbed something closse to him, which was Sango's arm. She was caught off guard and also reached out grabbing onto Miroku's shirt. That left Sesshomaru but he was lucky to be far enough away from Miroku that there was no possible way he was going in the pool. He thought he was safe until he felt something wet jump on his back. He was standing at the edge of pool and lost his balance also loosing his fight against falling in the pool. When he came up from underneath the water, the person was still on his back and laughing. He turned his head almost expecting it to be his brother but was surprised to see that it was Rin. They all stayed in the pool until it was decided that they all looked like grandmothers.

--

Okay that's done! Just in case you were wondering, I looked up common Japanese last names and got those, except for Higurashi. Satou is #1, Takahashi is #3,and Tanaka is #4! The song the guys were writing is "The Western World" by Pennywise. I'm probably going to end up using it later.


	5. Let the Games Begin!

I think now is a good time to at least start this competition thing! Oh yeah, I'm not very musically talented, so some things about songs maybe be a little off. Sorry! the _italics_ are just the singer and normal is the chorus!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but you already knew that.

The day of the big competition had finally come. All that the bands had worked so hard for was about to get started. There were six bands but only four seemed like they had any chance of winning. While Inuyasha was walking around backstage, he learned the names of the other bands. There was his band, Kids in Cars, the girls' band, Rubber Band, two all guy groups named Intensity 5 and Band of Seven, another girl group called Bleeding Heart and a mixed group called Nightmare of You. After scouting out the competition, Inuyasha returned to his band's area.

"So, how does everyone else look?" Miroku asked trying to form a strategy.

"Well out of six bands, only four seem good, and one called Bleeding Heart seems somewhat familiar." Inuyasha answered.

"And who would the good bands be?" Sesshomaru asked.

Being the blunt kind of person he is, Inuyasha answered, "Us, Rubber Band, Intensity 5, and Band of Seven."

"How did the girls come up with that name?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, its such a weird name." Inuyasha added.

"Would you really expect anything else but weird from those girls?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

--

Instead of checking out who there was to beat, the girls were trying to get information about Sango's date. Rin and Kagome were relentlessly pounding questions on poor Sango and not giving her time to answer.

"So, what did you do?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Was he perverted at all?"

"Will you do it again?"

"Did you kiss?"

Finally when Rin and Kagome stopped to breath, Sango took her chance to answer. "The classic dinner and a movie, surprisingly yes, surprisingly no, maybe," Sango was a bit hesitant to answer the last question but did eventually, "Yes."

As soon as she said this, he stage manager told them that they were on stage second after Intensity 5, who were getting ready to go on now. A couple minutes later, Intensity 5 was on stage and introducing themselves then began playing their song "Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek." The drummer began first then everyone else joined in.

_I try to stay on top of you  
To hold your body down  
Your shaking seems to hinder  
Every grasp that I had found  
Moving every inch around you  
to diffuse your private bomb  
I stretch my self surrounding  
And protecting you from harm_

The singer sang in a way that the girls could only describe as sort of creepy but at the same time interesting.

_I use a wallet for your mouth  
So when you bite you will not bleed  
I drilled a wire through my cheek  
And let it down and out my sleeve  
And now you're pulling out the best of me  
Yeah which never ever comes  
This wire is all that's left of me  
And its hooked within my gums, within my gums_

During the chorus, everyone but the drummer sang.

So drill it, so drill it, so hard I feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now So drill it, so drill it, so hard I feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now

The singer began to sing alone again.

_I hate to show I'd bleed for this  
I cut myself to shame  
To get to know who this masochist  
Who's stolen my first name  
Pretending he's a teacher  
Holding all my weight at ease  
But the teacher seems to split in two  
Destroying both his knees  
and now crawling I position myself  
Below your broken wings  
I lift your feathered left arm  
Where you hide your heart from me  
I never noticed it was swollen  
With a touch of brutal pain  
I never knew a heart could live inside  
The rust from all your rain, all your rain_

Again the chorus came and everyone sang even the drummer but instead of singing like the rest of the group, he made a strange noise if that's what you would call it.

So drill it, so drill it, so hard I feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now So drill it, so drill it, so hard I feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now

_I didn't think to bring a washcloth  
Or to rub away the dirt  
Myself & I we share  
This barely beating heart of hurt  
and when the hurt comes there's an argument  
A fight to save a smile  
A small attack on human tears  
To dry them for a while  
A dream we all should count on  
Yeah a vision I believe  
And where confidence is found  
Attached to wires on a sleeve  
And where loneliness is history  
Told to pack his shit and leave  
And when guidance is a fortune  
Told to help in time of need  
And where crying isn't secret  
It's the art of how we grieve  
And lessons are the key  
To every goal I will achieve, I will achieve_

So drill it, so drill it, so hard I feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now So drill it, so drill it, so hard I feel it (so hard)…it's Okay now

The song eventually ended by the song fading out along with the chorus being repeated.

The band finished and looked cocky walking off stage. Sure the crowd went crazy for them but it was what they said to the girls that made them seem extra full of themselves. The lead singer who was eyeing Rin said to them, "Hey hun, when we win, your gonna be seen with me."

"Like I'd want to be seen with someone as stupid as yourself!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, he's not stupid, calling him that would be an insult to stupid people." Kagome added.

"Yeah," Sango began, "Its not his fault." The she directed her gaze at him. "Are your parents brother and sister?"

"Wow Naraku, you were just insulted three times!" the drummer laughed. "My favorite was the insult of the lovely guitar player."

Kagome didn't have time to react to the drummer's comment since Naraku beat her to it. "Shut up Koga!" he yelled and stormed off followed by the other members. The girls just shrugged the whole thing off and took their places.

"Hey, we're Rubber Band!" Rin began. "I'm Rin, I play bass. My sister Kagome plays guitar, and Sango back there plays drums! So now we're gonna play a song we wrote called "I think I'm Paranoid"

All the girls began playing and after a few seconds Rin began to sing.

_You can look, but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove _

The girls began to play their instruments with more force after the opening of the song.

_I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulate it _

Kagome began to sing the chorus and play while Rin just played.

Bend me, break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me, break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

Rin began to play again while Kagome stopped singing and focused on her guitar.

_I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole_

_I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulate it  
I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated _

Bend me, break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me, break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

_Paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid _

Bend me, break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me, break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

Both girls sang for the next part.

Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me

Rin finished the song singing alone.

_Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's all right_

_Bend me  
Break me  
Any way you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's all right._

The girls stopped playing and were bombarded by loud cheers and applause. Up next was Bleeding Heart, an all group that seemed like the female counterpart of Intensity 5. Nothing was said between the two bands except shocked looks and Kagome and Rin's gasp when they saw who the lead of this band was. They could not believe it even though she was standing right in front of them.

--

You probably already know who the mystery girl is so way to go! Or something like that. I know all the band names are corny but what can I say, I'm a corny sort of person.

**August 11, 2008**


	6. Starting Round Two

WOW! That's all I really can say! I was so excited after the responses to the last chapter that I got. Thanks to everyone who did what they do best! Especially Krazi3-AnimeLover who seemed as excited as I was and Sakura999 who gave me another site to post my little story on!

Disclaimer: Its just the same as last time, nothing belongs to me.

Same drill as last time, _italics_ are the lead singer and normal is everything else!

Just to be a little helpful, I decided to make a thing for each band, ya know, for reference.

**Kids in Cars** Singer: Sesshomaru Guitar: Sesshomaru Bass: Inuyasha Backup: Inuyasha Drums: Miroku

**Rubber Band** Singer: Rin Guitar: Kagome Bass: Rin Backup: Kagome Drums: Sango

**Band of Seven** Singer: Bankotsu Guitar: Jakotsu Bass: Suikotsu Backup: Suikotsu Drums: Renkotsu

**Intensity 5** Singer: Naraku Guitar: Juromaru Bass: Kageromaru Backup: Juromaru Drums: Koga

**Bleeding Heart** Singer: Kikyo Guitar: Kagura Bass: Kanna Backup: Kagura Drums: Yura

(Nightmare of You is just a filler so no one important is in that band.)

The girls walked back to their spot and tried to get over their shock. Rin and Kagome had the shock of seeing their cousin for the first time in about six years, Sango was just shocked because of everything that was happening. They listened to the muffled sound of their cousin's band and tried to get over what was happening so they could perform one hundred percent in the next round. The guys came over to talk for a little bit until they had to go on stage. Lucky for them, they were last.

"So, what was it like up there for a band that was formed about four weeks ago?" Miroku asked trying to form a strategy again.

"We'd tell ya, but we wanna know more about your date with Sango." Rin said trying to get more information.

"Yeah, you never did tell us how that went." Inuyasha said interested.

"Well," Sango began, "I'd tell you if you didn't have to go now!" As if it was all planned out, the girls from Bleeding Heart came back and the frantic stage manager pushed the guys over to the side of the stage.

"You're really good at avoiding that subject." Kagome said still trying to figure out how Sango did that.

"Yeah, well as I always say, when life throws you lemons, throw 'em back and yell make your own damn lemonade!"

"That's a good thing to live by." Rin said casually.

--

On the side of the stage, the guys were going over some last minute details and soon they were pushed on stage.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the sudden push, but covered it up quite well. "Oh hey guys! We're Kids in Cars! I'm Sesshomaru, the lead singer and guitarist, my brother Inuyasha does bass and backups, and Miroku plays drums while refusing to sing. Why is that Rok?"

"Because, if you've forgotten, I said I sound like a rabid cat on heat lit on fire." He answered.

The crowd loved this but were getting antsy and wanted to hear some music. "I think we've left these guys waiting long enough, let's start this thing!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru shrugged and began playing the intro for "Lonely Day."

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day in my life_

_Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand_

Inuyasha started to sing the chorus.

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

_Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss_

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sang the next part.

And if you go,  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die,  
I wanna die with you  
Take your hand and walk away

The guys stopped singing for an instrumental but began singing together again.

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

As the song finished, the guys played until it faded out. Since they were the last band in the first round, they stayed out while the other five bands came out to the stage. The girls of Rubber Band stood to the right of Kids in Cars, on their left was Bleeding Heart, Intensity 5, Nightmare of You, and last was Band of Seven. Sango and Miroku stood towards the back of their groups secretly talking to each other and holding hands. They weren't paying any attention to what was going on around them, so they didn't know that their friends had turned around and saw their current position.

"Le gasp!" Rin said in a fake surprised French accent. "I never knew my dare could lead to this!"

"Oh shut up Rin, I have something planned for you!" Sango said throwing a smirk at Rin who instantly paled. "Anyhoo, what did we miss?"

"Well, my cousin's band has just been eliminated and so has Nightmare of you." Kagome said. "But man, Kikyo did not look happy at all."

"Well, if that's it, we got to finish getting ready for round two."

--

The order for round two was different than it was for the first round. First, it was Band of Seven, then Intensity 5, followed by Kids in Cars, and Rubber Band was last.

The guys from Band of Seven were getting ready to do their thing but took some time to explain their name. "Well, you see, we don't even know why we are the Band of Seven when there is only four of us. Just go with it and enjoy this song called "Godspeed." Bankotsu said all in one breath.

_Burning down neverland scatter the ashes  
White lines black ties the mansions  
Is this another death by misadventure,  
Tell me what you got, what you really got  
(Hey, Hey)  
We'll rest in our graves,  
Lexington course your veins  
Sleepers can't just wake the dead  
When needles and lovers collapse on guilty beds_

_Fall asleep_ (don't fall asleep)  
_Don't fall asleep_

Suikotsu whispered a part before singing the rest of the chorus normally.

They lied when they said that "the good die young"

THEY LIED WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
woah-oh-ah-oh  
THEY LIED WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
stay with me, stay with me tonight

Bankotsu began the second verse soon after Suikotsu finished his part.

_Burning down bridges now, scatter the ashes  
Godspeed to all you're after  
Is this a life left just to remember?  
Tell them who you were, who you really were  
Kill yourself slowly over time, fashion statement suicide  
She's still asleep in a Chelsea hotel  
Bad turn to worse, and the worst turns into hell_

_Fall asleep, don't fall asleep  
Don't fall asleep_

Again, Suikotsu whispered a part before going into the actual chorus and finishing the song.

God save the eyes that dim tonight

THEY LIED WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
woah-oh-ah-oh  
THEY LIED WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
Stay with me, stay with me tonight

WOAH-OH-AH-OH

THEY LIED, WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
woah-oh-ah-oh  
THEY LIED WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
Stay with me, stay with me tonight

THEY LIED WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
woah-oh-ah-oh  
THEY LIED WHEN THEY SAID "THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"  
Stay with me, stay with me tonight

--

Backstage, the guys from Intensity 5 were still trying to get the Rubber Band girls.

Koga seemed to have taken a liking towards Kagome and was already planning their wedding. "You and me would look sweet together on a wedding cake."

"You're absolutely right Koga!" Kagome said in fake happiness. "But only once you'd been cut in half."

Kagome smirked and walked away from a dumbfounded Koga and listened in on a conversation between Rin and Naraku.

"You're very attractive even though if you were any more empty-headed your head would implode." Naraku said as he was getting even more frustrated with Rin for rejecting him multiple times.

"If you were a little bit more intelligent you'd still be stupid." Rin said also getting frustrated. Kagome chose this time to enter.

"Rin, I don't think he's stupid, I just think he's been possessed by a retarded ghost."

Naruku was about to blow, they were starting to irritate him with all their insults, so instead of doing something stupid to confirm their accusations and get his band kicked out, he just walked away. Good thing he did too since his band was about to go up again.

"He's so strange! Let's go spy on Sango and Miroku!" Rin almost yelled.

"Not so fast!" Sango said from behind them, "Miroku's on the side of the stage anyway."

--

The guys couldn't lie, Intensity 5 was pretty good and had to watched closely. Something about the people in the band just gave everyone the willies. The guys listened and watched as the band onstage really had the crowd going with their song "Blow."

Koga started on the drums first then Naraku started to sing. After about ten seconds, the rest of the band came in.

_So Fucking Blow  
Those Words Out Of  
The Back Of Your Head  
I've Heard It All And I'm  
Done With That Shit  
You Tell Me Lies  
And You Get What You Get  
So Blow Those Fucking Words  
Out Of The Back Of Your Head_

BLOW

_Oh My God  
Did You Just Hear  
Lies Are Coming Back In Style  
Oh My God The Scene's So Real_

It Can Find You It Can Find You

_Shut Your Mouth We've Heard It All_

What

_Hypocrites And Critics All  
Can Fuck Off We Do This  
For Our Souls  
For Our Souls  
What They Say_

Wont Make Us Go Away

_So Fucking Blow  
Those Words Out Of  
The Back Of Your Head  
I've Heard It All And I'm  
Done With That Shit  
You Tell Me Lies  
And You Get What You Get  
So Blow Those Fucking Words  
Out Of The Back Of Your Head_

_Were Not Sorry  
And We Wont Conform  
Its Not Our Choice  
But Something been In Born  
If We Fail Within Our Hearts  
Can You Blame Us_

No No No

_A square peg In a Black Hole  
We Don't Fit In And That's The Way It Goes  
You Should Not Act Like You're Better Than Us  
Cause You're Not_

No No No What They Say Wont Make Us Go Away

_So Fucking Blow  
Those Words Out Of  
The Back Of Your Head  
I've Heard It All And I'm  
Done With That Shit  
You Tell Me Lies  
And You Get What You Get  
So Blow Those Fucking Words  
Out Of The Back Of Your Head_

So Fucking Blow  
Those Words Out Of  
The Back Of Your Head  
I've Heard It All And I'm  
Done With That Shit  
You Tell Me Lies  
And You Get What You Get  
So Blow Those Fucking Words  
Out Of The Back Of Your Head_  
_  
_Tell Yourself  
Your Not Alone At All  
_And I'm Looking Out Your Window _At All_

_Tell Yourself  
Your Not Alone At All  
_And I'm Looking Out Your Window _At All_

Finally the singers had a break and the guitarist, Juromaru, had a chance to show off.

_What They Say Wont Make Us Go Away_  
Go Away Go Away Go Away  
_  
So Fucking Blow  
Those Words Out Of  
The Back Of Your Head  
I've Heard It All And I'm  
Done With That Shit  
You Tell Me Lies  
And You Get What You Get  
So Blow Those Fucking Words  
Out Of The Back Of Your Head_

_So Fucking Blow  
Those Words Out Of  
The Back Of Your Head  
I've Heard It All And I'm  
Done With That Shit  
You Tell Me Lies  
And You Get What You Get  
So Blow Those Fucking Words  
Out Of The Back Of Your Head_

_I'm Gonna Blow Those Words  
Out The Back Of Your Head_  
Of Your Head Of Your Head Of Your Head

So now that the guys of Kids in Cars had heard Intensity 5's song, they felt that they could do so much better than them. After all, the song was basically the same thing over and over again. It was pretty good until it got to the third chorus.

--

There ya have it chapter 6. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but whatever, someone somewhere must like it! Sorry to cut it off, there's a bad thunder storm right now so I rushed to finish this.

**August 11, 2008**


	7. So Much for Secrets

Ok, so its almost 6:30 am, that's the earliest I've been up in weeks. I decided, being the kind of person I am, to work on chapter 7 while listening to a lot of HIM and Pennywise. Who knows what can happen!

Disclaimer: Nothing is in my possession!

The guys were all ready to get up there and show up Intensity 5. Already they knew something was weird about them, kind of like how Inuyasha felt and still feels about the band Bleeding Heart, and knew that they were easy to beat. In all their heads, they kept telling themselves, 'I am a ferocious lion and they and injured water buffalos.' As Intensity 5 was walking off, the tension between the groups was laid on there so thick, a knife couldn't cut through it.

"Guys, don't let them psych you out." Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha and Miroku who weren't paying any attention to Sesshomaru. Instead, they were making faces at the passing band. "Wow guys. I'm not quite sure on what to say, but lets go kick some ass!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Hey Sess, you might wanna save that energy for the crowd." Miroku advised.

"Shut up! At least I'm not giving bands the stink eye like my frog in bio lab!"

"Ok, that's enough of that." Inuyasha said acting as the responsible one. "Lets just go out there, show them up."

The guys walked out and took the same places as before. This time Inuyasha introduced them. "Hey guys, remember us? Yeah, well we're back and the same people as before so why go through all that stuff again? I'm gonna cut right to the chase and tell you the song." He waited to announce the song until the crowd yelled to him to just tell them. "Well since you asked, its called "Lost in Hollywood."

The song began with the Sesshomaru and Inuyasha playing and then harmonizing. After twenty-five seconds of that, Sesshomaru began to sing.

_I'll wait here,  
You're crazy,  
Those vicious streets are filled with strays,  
You should have never gone to Hollywood._

_They find you,  
Two time you,  
Say you're the best they've ever seen,_  
You should have never trusted Hollywood.

Inuyasha came in to back up Sesshomaru at the end of the verse, but sang a little louder than Sess did. When they finished, there was a short instrumental and Miroku started to play.

_I wrote you,  
And told you,  
You were the biggest fish out here,  
You should have never gone to Hollywood._

_They take you,  
And make you,  
They look at you in disgusting ways,_  
You should have never trusted Hollywood.

Inuyasha did the same thing he did last last time except he didn't sing louder than Sesshomaru, it was more or less the same. He started his second part and carried out the next word until Sesshomaru started to sing.

Now

_I was standing on the wall,  
Feeling ten feet tall,  
All you maggots smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard,  
This is my front page,  
This is my new age,  
All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care.  
_  
_All you maggots smoking fags out there on Sunset Boulevard._

_All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care._

Inuyaha carried on a note again until Sesshomaru sang.

_Phony people come to pray,  
Look at all of them beg to stay,  
Phony people come to pray._

The lines in the letter said "We have gone to Hackensack"

Sesshomaru started the next part while Inuyasha was finishing his part, but they finished together.

_Look at all of them beg to stay, _  
Phony people come to pray.

_All you maggots smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard,_

Miroku's drumming became louder after Sesshomaru sang.

_All you maggots smoking fags out there on Sunset Boulevard._

Miroku continued drumming and Inuyasha held a note until Sesshomaru was half way through his part then started it up again.

_All you maggots smoking fags out there on Hollywood Boulevard._

_You should have never trusted Hollywood.  
You should have never gone to Hollywood._

_All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care._

Inuyasha stopped singing and Miroku stopped playing the drums. Then, Miroku used one of his cymbals and Sesshomaru finished the song off.

_You should have never trusted Hollywood._

Once the song was done, the crowd practically exploded and some swore that the cheering caused a shattered window and three ruptured eardrums. Before the guys left the stage, Sesshomaru said quickly, "Now the girls of Rubber Band are up. Don't ask how they got their name, we don't know, but lets give a hand to our drummer and their's and congratulate their new found love!"

Kagome and Rin were practically crying from laughing and Sango just couldn't believe that they had just done that when she heard Rin say, "Oh man, I can't believe he actually did that! When I told him about it, he said maybe, I really thought he wasn't going to do that." 'So Rin is the mastermind behind this! Fine then, its time to begin my revenge!"

The girls walked out and gave hi fives to counterparts except for Sango of course. She went to drums and kissed Miroku, but not just any kiss, it was one that would make you grandmother blush from watching on a Disney movie. Then she whispered to him, "I have the revenge." But Miroku couldn't really hear her with all the catcalls they were getting and thought she said, "I hat duh bench." and he just looked at her and smiled not really sure of what to do.

The guys walked off and the girls took their places. "Well," Kagome began. "After that whole thing, I think we should just start our song "Perfect!" The crowd wanted this and Kagome obliged and began the song.

_Sick of circling the same road  
Sick of bearing the guilt  
So open the windows to cool off  
And heat pours in instead  
_  
Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

_All my efforts to clean me  
Leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me  
When I can't stand myself_

_I'm tired to be honest  
I'm nobody_

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

Kagome and Rin then sang together

I tried to kill you  
You tried to save me

You save me  
You save me  
You save me  
You save me

_Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone_

The song faded to an end but before the girls, especially Rin, walked off Sango grabbed them and held them close to her. Phase 1 of revenge: complete!

"Alright now, guys if you can remember about three minutes ago, you can remember what Sesshomaru from the other band said. Although it is true, it wasn't meant to be shared yet." Sango then looked to the side of the stage where she knew the guys would be watching. When she spotted him, she called him over. "Hey Sess, mind coming over here?" He did smirking knowing that his and Rin's plan had worked.

"Why of course I would."

Sango let go of Kagome, who scooted back afraid if what might happen, and grabbed Sesshomaru.

"Well, where do I begin?" Sango asked herself adding the anticipation.

"Why don't you tell us about the one were you fell in the hallway at school and did a roll!" Rin suggested.

"Ya know, I've been living here for quite some time now and never heard that one." Sess said conversationally.

"Oh I know." Sango said before they could continue. "Well, a couple days ago, all of us were over Rin's house discussing some things, when Rin noticed that she never learned Sesshomaru over here's last name. Instead of just telling her, Sesshomaru wanted to know her's and as Kagome said, the flirt-fest began." By now, the looks of Rin and Sesshomaru had drastically changed from smug smart asses to oh my god. They were both red and their mouths hung open. "Oh but I'm not done!"

"You're not?" They both looked at her with disbelief.

"Nope, well later because of a chain reaction fall started by Klutzo back there," she pointed to Kagome who waved, "we all ended up in the pool except Sesshomaru. That is until Rin got out and jumped on his back without him knowing, making him fall into the pool with her. Now, if you think Miroku and I are the only ones with a new found love here make some noise." No one made a sound. "Okay, now if you think Rin and Sesshomaru are in looove make some noise." Sango said stretching out love. Again, a window was shattered, one was cracked, and 4 more eardrums were ruptured making that cheer louder than any cheer for a band. "Wow, I'd say you guys should just get it over with and start dating. Sound familiar?"

The look in Rin and Sessomaru's eyes could only be described as primal. They wanted to get her and they wanted to get her now."Um sorry to leave guys, but I value my life! Bye and vote for Rubber Band!" Sango said before running offstage followed by two embarrassed teens."

"Oh, she didn't say 'I hat duh bench', she said 'I have revenge!' that makes everything so different!" Miroku said as realization dawned on him.

"Ya know, your my friend and all but yeah..." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

--

The votes had been counted and Band of Seven was cut. Now there was Kids in Cars, Rubber Band, and Intensity 5. The guys couldn't figure out how Intensity 5 was still here after all, their song wasn't all that creative. Rin and Sesshomaru couldn't figure out where Sango was either. It seemed like she had successfully escaped the wrath of a teenage miko and demon."

"Ya know, Sango was right, you should just start dating already." Inuyasha said.

"You're a little late," Rin began."We stopped looking for Sango awhile ago when we realized she was right."

"Yeah, so now everyone is with someone." Sesshomaru said knowing his brother's secret. "Somehow you and Kagome have managed to keep your's a secret though."

"Oh god, what are you saying?" Inuyasha asked afraid of what was going to happen.

--

Chapter seven is done! Careful contents may be hot! So yeah, I started this thing early and fell asleep in the middle of writing it. But the dedicated side of me had me finish this. That sounded weirder out loud than it did in my head.

**August 11, 2008**


	8. What's With These Questions?

There's not much to say since nothing cool has happened. I think I'm going to end the contest in this chapter, or at least try to. So much weird stuff has happened that would be perfect for this!

Disclaimer: look back, see if I owned it then let me know if anything about that changed.

Now, every one was sitting backstage during a ten minute intermission. The schedule for round three had been past around, but it wasn't much of a schedule. It said everyone was to be on stage at the same time. No one could figure out how they were going to fit 3 bands, twelve people total, on stage never mind all the equipment.

"So Kag, how did manage to keep your little secret?" Rin asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Kagome said pretending to tune her already tuned guitar.

"They already know, so no use in hiding it anymore." Inuyasha reasoned.

"I guess," Kagome agreed, "But if either one of you does anything like we have seen happen twice already, its gonna be bad. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Sango?" Kagome asked in a sudden attitude change?

"Or Miroku?" Rin added.

No one seemed to know where either of the drummers were and they were needed to be onstage in a little less then five minutes. Suddenly Sesshomaru remembered something. "Hmm well last I knew, Sango ran in the crowd to avoid us and Miroku decided to look for her."

"We're not going to find either of them if they're in the crowd, so why don't we just call their cells?" Rin said. "I wonder why we didn't think of that before." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and while dialing Sango's number instructed someone to call Miroku. When Sango eventually answered her phone, Rin decided to confuse her.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Just checking." Rin said softly.

"Just checking what?"

"I'm making sure your not dead."

"Why would I be dead?"

"I don't know, that's why I just checking."

"Well I'm not dead. Why would you think I was dead?"

"I didn't but I wasn't sure so I decided to check, to see if I was right."

"Alright." Sango said not sure if what Rin had just said made any sense at all.

"So, where are you?"

"Where am I? That's actually what I'm wondering. Where are you?"

"Backstage. Are you still in the building?"

"Yeah, but I think on my way back, I took a wrong turn at the mosh pit."

"Well, hurry up and get here, we're all on in three minutes."

"Alright. Hey, I think I can see you! Wave your phone in the air wildly!"

The people behind Rin didn't know what to think. From what they heard, Rin thought someone was dead, but didn't think so at the same time, so she decided to check, and after a mildly serious part of her conversation, she was waving her phone and shaking her whole body out of sync with it.

"Is it me you see? Ha nice rhyme on my part!" Rin said once she finished shaking.

"Yep! Here I come!" Sango said then ran through the crowd making more mosh pits."And here I am!"

"Wow! Record timing! Do you happen to know where Miroku is? Someone was supposed to call him."

"Yeah, he's right behind you talking to the guys."

The stage manager then chose this time to suddenly appear. "All bands on stage NOW!" Then as quickly as he appeared out of nowhere, he was gone. The girls swore that they saw purple smoke surround his body when he thought no one was looking.

--

When all three bands were on stage, it was jam packed. Rubber Band and Kids in Cars had somehow managed to keep a two and a half foot distance between them and Intensity 5. It was amazing to say the least since the stage was just big enough to hold all the guys from Intensity 5 but that was the limit, or so everyone thought. Both sides were glaring at the other and just as lightning was sure to come between the two, a voice boomed over the loud speakers.

"Hey guys, guess who this is!"

"The girls instantly knew. "Bobby-Boom!" They all yelled excitedly.

"No, it is me! But you are right, I am Bobby-Boom. I have also taken over this contest! So I'm gonna decide who wins with the help of the outed bands!"

Rin and Kagome didn't know what to think. Their cousin, that hated them, was going to help judge who won! Not only that, they had seen the way the girls from Bleeding Heart were all over Intensity 5. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad, they for sure would vote for Intensity 5, but that left three other votes for Rubber Band and Kids in Cars.

"Okay, let's not waste anymore time! Stage technicians, do your thing!" Bobby-Boom unnecessarily yelled into his microphone and the stage started to expand out in the crowd. "Alright, so on the far left stage will be... Intensity 5. The middle shall be occupied by Rubber Band, nice name by the way." The girls looked at him and gave him the thumbs up, which he gave back. "And on the far right, will be Kids in Cars. While we're waiting for the other drum sets to come out, let's ask the bands some questions!"

Bobby-Boom walked up to a random girl and she asked what ever came to her mind. "Um Inuyasha, what makes you tick?"

"My heart?" He answered in a question.

Bobby-Boom walked up to another person. "Sesshomaru, if you were a reptile what would you be?"

"A reptile?"

Everyone on stage was wondering how anyone could think of such stupid questions and prayed that they would not be asked anything.

"Kagome, what was the greatest thing before sliced bread?"

"Uh, unsliced bread. Yeah, that's it!"

"Sango, are you boobs real?"

"Miroku! Now's not the time!"

"Damn." Miroku said disappointed

"Rin, What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?

"What?

"I said, What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Naraku, if you had a pony, what would you name it?"

"Commodore Fluffpants." He said as soon as the question was asked. Everyone looked at him like 'you have a name picked out why?'. "What?"

"Okay, enough of this, its getting a little to weird for me." Bobby-Boom said before anyone could ask anymore questions. "Oh look,their done with the drums. Alright so the bands will play from left to right, they will introduce their song, play it, and stop when they're done. There will be two cycles of this so get ready. Intensity 5, let us know when you're ready to begin."

"We're ready, the song we're going to play is called "Machinehead." The song began and after awhile, the backup singer, Kageromaru, sang.

Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in

Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in

_Tied to a wheel, our fingers got to feel  
Bleeding through a tourniquet smile  
Spinning on a whim, a slide to the right  
I felt you like electric light  
For our love  
For our fear  
For our rise against the years and years and years_

Got a machinehead, better than the rest  
Green to red, machinehead  
Got a machinehead, better than the rest  
Green to red,  
I walk from my machine  
I walk from my machine

Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in

_Deaf dumb and thirty  
Starting to deserve this  
Leaning on my conscience wall  
Blood is like wine  
Unconscious all the time  
If I had it all again  
I'd change it all_

_Got a machinehead, better than the rest  
Green to red, machinehead  
Got a machinehead, s'better than the rest  
Green to red, ..yeah  
I walk from my machine  
I walk from my machine_

Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe in, breathe in

_Got a machinehead, better than the rest  
Green to red, machinehead  
Got a machinehead, s'better than the rest  
Green to red, machinehead..yea  
Yea yea yea. Better than the Rest.  
_...head-head-head-head-head._  
Better than the Rest.  
_...head-head-head-head-head._  
Better than the Rest.  
_...head-head-head-head-head...

_I walk from my machine  
I walk from my machine_

--

From what Rin heard of the song, it sounded great even though she zoned out in the middle of it. Just like her sister, she was worried about what her cousin was going to do with her vote. The guys from Kids in Cars on the other hand listened intently to the song. They couldn't believe it, there was a huge difference between this song and the one they played last round. The guys looked over to the judges' area and and wished they hadn't.

--

Okay, so things didn't go as planned but that's fine with me! Now, go do whatever your merry little heart desires! Unless its illegal, then do it when nobody can see you!

**August 13, 2008**


	9. The Winner part 1

I'm just going to start this thing now. 1,2,3, GO! _italics normal singer_ normal is everything else.

Disclaimer: remember what I said last time? Its still the same.

"Rubber Band, you can start now." Bobby-Boom's voice broke Rin and Kagome out of their reverie.

"Oh um, oh yeah. The song we are going to play is "Haunted." Rin quickly said and started the song.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_  
I know you're still there

Rin and Kagome sang the chorus together.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I know I'll find you somehow_

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

After both girls sang the chorus, Kagome had a guitar solo to end all guitar solos.

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

The crowd loved the girls and the cheers proved it. Now, it was time for the guys to play their first song of the last round."So, we're gonna play "Deathbed." Sesshomaru told the crowd bluntly and they started their song.

_Calling all cars, all coroners, we've got a dead one here  
And anybody else receiving this, the west coast is far from clear  
Like a time bomb, or sudden death  
It's gonna find you when you least expect  
It's going to leave you the emptiest feeling inside_  
Over analyzed  
_They found me face down in the street  
On the night you left to find another place to sleep  
In rain and regret  
They said they tried everything but it was no use  
Yeah, they tried everything and everyone but you _

_Falling like stars into the ocean black, we're gonna disappear  
And anything left recognizable is rubbed away with fear  
We got our hearts dipped in time release  
We got the know-how and the elbow grease  
We got our victim all cut up down here on the floor_  
Over and out the door

_They found me face down in the street  
On the night you left to find another place to sleep  
In rain and regret  
They said they tried everything but it was no use  
Yeah, they tried everything and everyone but you _  
_...One but you  
...One but you _

There was a grumbling sound before the guys started the last part of song that no one could figure out how they did.

_They found me face down in the street  
On the night you left to find another place to sleep  
In rain and regret  
They said they tried everything but it was no use  
Yeah, they tried everything and everyone but you._

"Alright, great first part of this round, so now we the judges would like to ask a few questions." Bobby-Boom said but quickly added, "Nothing about ponies this time 'kay?" When Naraku heard this, he sent a death glare over to Booby-Boom who just laughed and looked over to the other bands.

The guys from the Band of Seven were the first ones to ask a question. "So, Kids in Cars, how did you make that rumbling sound?"

"Well, we prefer to call it a grumble but other than that, I can not say." Miroku answered with authority.

"I really like you guys and I hope ya'll win or at least get second."

"Okay, Bleeding Heart has a question for Rubber Band." Bobby-Boom said immediately putting Rin and Kagome on edge.

Kikyo, being the person she is acted sweet so people wouldn't know her true nature. "Why hello Rin, Kagome, and other girl I don't know the name of." The girls cringed, they all knew this question was not going to be simple one. "I was wondering what the meaning of the song is."

'Great, just what we need, she already knows the meaning of it.' Rin angrily thought.

"Its meaning is, something that you live with everyday can not hold you back from what you really want." Sango said quickly noticing the way Kagome and Rin tensed when Kikyo asked the question. Said girls sighed in relief knowing that Kikyo had to accept the answer so she wouldn't look like an idiot trying to change the meaning of the song. She merely nodded her head and looked away.

"Hey Intensity 5!" Someone from Nightmare of You called. "What exactly is a Machinehead?"

"A car! And driving really really fast!" Koga answered excitedly not really answering the question.

"Well, I think I know who wrote that song."

Another person from the band decided to ask them a question. "Could the song also mean Darth Vader?"

"What! No, what gave you that idea?" Naraku asked a little insulted?

"Well, ya know the whole breath in, breath out thing."

"I think its about time to start to second half of this to see who wins. Besides that last question was going to start the weirdness up again, I just know it!" Bobby-Boom declared. "This time though, the order will be mixed up." Bobby-Boom walked on the stage and handed each band a color card. Intensity 5 had orange, Rubber band had green, and Kids in Cars had red. "I'm gonna pick a color from my cards and we will go from there. And the first color is, GREEN!"

"Looks like we're first girls!" Kagome said with newfound excitement.

"Yeah, lets win this thing!" Sango yelled.

"We're gonna kick some major male behind!" Rin said pumped as the two bands on either side of the girls just look on, not really sure if they wanted to know what goes on in their minds. Rin repositioned herself at the mic and said, "Here's our song called "Underjoyed" trust me, it rocks!"

The girls all started at the same time.

_The doctor released me  
a case of underjoyed  
No lack of nutrition  
something I can't avoid_

_No mental condition  
maybe I'm paranoid  
or maybe_

maybe  
I'm just bored  
I'm just damn bored  
I'm just damn bored  
I'm just damn bored

_An old friend convinced me  
that he was underjoyed  
He never caused friction  
his ego he destroyed_

_He made a decision  
He jumped into the void  
or maybe_

maybe  
he's just bored  
he's just damn bored  
he's just damn bored  
he's just damn bored

_Drown your fears in alcohol  
everybody spills and falls  
Choke on every dream you ever had_

__

Drown yourself in alcohol  
everybody slips and falls  
Choke on every dream you ever had

_Keep yourself in 6 degrees  
no one ever comforts me  
why should they bother  
When I'm alone and I'm so damn bored  
_  
I am so bored  
I am so bored  
I am so  
NO NO NO NOW  
BORED

I am so bored  
I am so bored  
I'm so damned  
_that keeps me underjoyed_

No one really knew what to think again. This time though it was because they never knew Kagome had it in her to scream in her songs or that it would be understandable, not because of the group's crazy antics.

--

I'm gonna end it there so that this chapter doesn't end up as 1 big song with some talking! I'm starting the next one right now though!

**August 13, 2008**


	10. The Winner part 2

For reasons unknown even to myself, I feel really bad about the last chapter. Now that I think about it, I should have split that up a bit more so um yeah. I guess I really wanted to get that over with. I plan on finishing the contest in this chapter, then after that, there will be a limit to how many songs with lyrics I allow myself to put in a chapter. With that said, I'm gonna end this battle! _italicssinger, _normaleverything else

Disclaimer:don't own.

After getting over his own shock, Bobby-Boom picked the next color. "And its...Purple!" The crowd went crazy then realized that no one was playing and had a consecutive "HUH?" Bobby-Boom couldn't contain himself, he burst out laughing and yelled into his microphone "HAHA, you just got punk'd! But really, its red." Again the crowd cheered as Kids in Cars got ready to play.

"So I guess its our turn to play." Sesshomaru said calmly. "All we have to do is pretty much rock and bodda boom bodda bang, we win."

"Um, Sess, don't ever do that again. Its kinda like Sango and her weird sayings." Inuyasha said a little freaked out

"You said it, that was one of the weirdest days ever. I'm just glad its all over now." Miroku said.

--

In the middle stage, the girls were getting comfortable on the floor when Sango sneezed.

"Eww." Rin said.

"Sorry." Sango said. "I think someone's talking about me."

"Don't worry about it too much, just enjoy the rest of the show." Kagome said as she got comfortable on her stomach.

--

"Hey guess what!" Miroku yelled out into the crowd.

"What?" The crowd rumbled.

"I told you to guess!" he teased.

"Just tell us already!" the crowd yelled at him.

Miroku pretended to be offended by the crowd. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I won't announce our next song!"

"Ah shut up Miroku! This song is "Calling." and we're gonna play it right now!" Inuyasha yelled ready to play the song and get this over with. He didn't waste time starting the song proving how much he wanted to be done.

Your face, is burned inside my brain  
_I lost my way_  
Your taste, of skin flows through my veins  
_The cost I pay _'Cause you'll never understand me  
_You want me to stay_

_You're ca-ca-ca-calling  
But I can't hear you  
I'm not listening anymore  
You're subject to falling  
But I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore_

The race of slowing down the pace  
_I found a way_  
The pace of speaking so mundane  
_The sound of gain _But you'll never make me happy  
_So I've extinguished the flame_

_You're ca-ca-ca-calling  
But I can't hear you  
I'm not listening anymore  
You're subject to falling  
But I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore_

_And what you want me to say, I'll never say  
You're playing the game, that I'll never play  
So what do you want from me  
Now I've extinguished the flame_

_You're ca-ca-ca-calling  
But I can't hear you  
I'm not listening anymore  
You're subject to falling  
But I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore_

You're ca-ca-ca-calling  
But I can't hear you  
I'm not listening anymore  
You're fa-fa-fa-falling  
But I can't save you  
I don't see you anymore.

The song ended and everyone in the building cheered,except for the guys of Intensity 5. The guys knew that there was no way they were loosing now. They saw the girls of Rubber Band either sitting or laying on the floor and decided to follow their lead, it was more tiring than one would think to play songs for hours under hot lights.

When they applause finally died down, Bobby-Boom took the last card, even though it was a waste of time. "For those of you who can't figure it out, orange is up next!"

"Hey guys," Naraku said without much enthusiasm. "Our song is called "Bat Country" so listen to it."

Everyone in Rubber Band and Kids in Cars smirked and thought the same thing. 'Heh, they already know that they've lost!"

The song started with Juromaru talking and playing his guitar.

He who makes a beast out of himself  
Gets rid of the pain of being a man

After he said that, Kageromaru yelled,Naraku started to sing, and everyone in the band started to play their instruments.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. _

_I tri-ie-ied to drive all through the night,  
The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
_No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn_ all alone.  
_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._  
_My confidence is leaving me on my own _all alone.  
_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

Almost as soon as Naraku finished, he started singing again.

_As I-I-I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
_Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn_ all alone.  
_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._  
_My confidence is leaving me on my own _all alone.  
_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

I'm sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today._

Juromaru then began his guitar solo that rivaled Kagome's. Everyone's mouth was open in disbelief, weren't they just thinking that they didn't have a chance? Apparently not.

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right._  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn_ all alone.  
_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._  
_My confidence is leaving me on my own _all alone.  
_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.  
I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die.

Juromaru finished the song and the rest stopped playing allowing their instruments' sounds to fade out. The crowd was crazy, and the other two bands got a little discouraged. The last song was great even if it was their new sworn enemy's song.

"Now that that's done, its time for us judges to decide who wins and what not." Bobby-Boom said and immediately got into a huddle with the bands. Once in a while someone from the huddle would stick their head out, look around, make a face, and quickly put their head back in. After what seemed like twenty-seven hours, the judges announced that they had come to a decision.

"So, all you guys did an amazing job, but some of you were more creative than others." Bankotsu from Band of Seven said. "Intensity 5, your songs were good, but the one called "Blow" seemed like the same thing over and over again. I'm still not sure how you beat my band."

"Yeah, and with that said, your not the winner and that song sucked major eggs! Get out of my sight!" Jakotsu said. "Now, on to the most intriguing bands in this whole thing, Rubber Band and Kids in Cars." That was the fastest attitude change anyone had ever seen from a person, a mental note was made to never make this guy angry or slightly displeased.

"Not only do you guys have the best names here, your songs were creative, fun, and catchy!" A girl from Bleeding Heart said.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of you guys, especially Kagome and Rin." If anyone else had said this, the girls would not have been suspicious, but it was Kikyo who said it. Not wanting to cause a scene, they just smiled and thanked her. Hey, if she could be fake then they could too.

Nightmare of You then took their chance to praise Kids in Cars. "Your last song was defiantly my favorite." The bassist said. "Its still playing in my head!"

Bobby-Boom then added himself to the critique and turned it into the worst ten seconds of everyone's life. "And the winner of the prize is...KIDS IN CARS!"

The guys just stood there in disbelief. They had won the contest and didn't know what to do. It was okay though, as they just stood there shocked, the girls jumped around and cheered for them.

"Alright, so instead of just winning the prize money, you also get a record deal with Flea Records! I know what you're thinking,'That wasn't on the flyer.' because I was thinking the same thing too, but I guess its a new record company and they volunteered to sign the winner. I better hear you guys on my station! You better come to the station and do live shows! And you better bring me back something nice every time you go on tour!"

"Oh my god! Guys, you're gonna be famous!" Rin said jumping up and down.

"And we're going to know them!" Kagome also said jumping up and down.

"Sango! You're going to be attached to a famous rock star!" Miroku said imitating Rin and Kagome.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Sesshomaru said and walked up to the nearest microphone. "As I'm sure you guys already know, Sango and Miroku are an item. Because of Sango's inability to not be an ass, Rin and I are also together. Now all that leaves is Inuyasha and Kagome." Inuyasha and Kagome both ran to Sesshomaru in hopes of stopping him from saying anything. They both tackled him as he said, "Well, they were together long before any of us." By now, both Kagome and Inuyasha we're beyond embarrassed and mad they were just pissed. As they got off of Sesshomaru, they never lost eye contact with him. "What? I'm amazed it took us this long to figure it out!"

--

Later, the bands were backstage cleaning up their spots. Some short, ugly guy walked past them and nodded. The girls watched as he went over to the guys and introduced himself. From what they heard, he was the owner of Flea Records. When he was walking back after taking to the guys, he stopped and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Myoga, the owner of Flea Records. How would you like to sign on to my label?" He asked getting right to the point.

Sango was the first one to answer. "Well, thanks and all, but we're not ready for any of that recording stuff. To tell you the truth, we've only been a band for almost a month."

"I can see where you're coming from but please keep my offer in mind. Here, have one of my cards, and call me when you're ready." He gave a card to each of the girls, but Rin shook her head.

"Ya know, I'm probably going to lose this so why don't we each give you our numbers and you can call us in a couple months."

"Sounds reasonable." He said as he programmed each number into his phone. "I look forward to your first album."

"Yeah, us too." Kagome said as he walked away.

"What an odd little man." Rin commented as Myoga walked away from them and right past Intensity 5.

Myoga stopped at the band's area but ignored the band as a whole. Instead of giving his card to everyone or getting their numbers, he walked to the drummer, Koga, spoke with him and exchanged information. The rest of the band look pretty mad and vowed to make it big somehow, with or without Koga and not on a Flea Record's contract.

Oh, the joys that were to come.

--

Finally this battle of the bands thing is over. I changed some songs last minute but that's okay. Now that I have finished that part though, great things are about to happen, trust me, I've lived them all! There's no way I could possibly think of all the stuff I have in here, and I didn't just went with past experiences.

**August 13, 2008**


	11. Back to Normal

Now that I finally finished the battle of the bands part of the story, its time for the girls to go back to normal! Oh, and my brother and I had a weird night last night so some of that stuff is going to make an appearance!

Disclaimer: don't own it!

A few weeks had past since Kids in Cars had won the contest. The guys had promised that they would visit often and they would all hang out. It was learned though that it was easier said than done. At first, everything was normal but once they got noticed more and started recording their songs, it got harder and harder to just talk. Not only that, they were on Bobby-Boom's radio show a lot getting attention for their singles and upcoming album. The girls didn't want to be caught up in the frenzy so they resumed their life from where it left off before the contest. Sango went to work again in the diner, Kagome got a job in the local supermarket, and Rin babysat the neighbor's child.

While Rin was watching the kid one day, she made him his favorite, canned corn, for lunch. She just sat at the table starring at the wall until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to someone, even if that someone was the person she was babysitting.

"So, Shippo, your still living with your mom?"

"Yeah." he said while playing with his corn.

"And what are you, like going on two or something?"

"Yeah." he answered still playing with the corn.

"Do you plan on moving out anytime soon?"

"No."

"Don't you live in the basement?"

"No, wow!"he said as he heard a motorcycle pass by outside. "BIKE!"

"Oh, so you don't live in basement, you sleep on the couch, and you bought a motorcycle?"

Suddenly, Shippo let out a high pitched scream and Rin did the same. This continued for about two minutes, that's when Shippo picked up a piece of corn and threw it at Rin. He had another piece ready to go, but Rin stopped him.

"That's so not cool! Don't you dare throw that corn at me!" As soon as she said that, Shippo smiled and acted like he was going to put the corn down. She reached over to take the tray off of his chair and her face was about six inches from his. He got an evil glint in his eye and Rin knew what was coming. "If I get hit-" I'm sure you know what happened, Shippo threw the corn into her open mouth as she was warning him. "EWWWW!" she screamed. "That's it!" Rin picked up some corn and threw it at Shippo thus beginning the War 'O Corn as Rin liked to call it. When they were in the middle of the mini war, Kagome walked in the house. "Kagome, I need some backup!" Rin yelled hoping her sister would come to her aid.

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled and walked painfully slow into the kitchen. When she finally got to the kitchen, she threw a bag of half eaten goldfish crackers at her. "Here, they smile back and are very aerodynamic." After she said that, she walked away not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of now cold corn and goldfish.

--

Later that day, Rin and Kagome went over to Sango's house to just play some of their songs and maybe write some new stuff for when they got the call from Myoga. The guys had said that they would try to make it over but they were not sure if they could. All this time apart was really putting a strain on all of the relationships. By far, emails had been the best way to communicate with each other. The girls were just sitting around in Sango's bedroom instead of doing what they planned on doing when Rin started laughing.

"Hey guys, guess what I just thought of!" Rin said still laughing.

The girls were confused but interested in what was so funny. "What?" They asked.

"Haha you did that in stereo! It reminds me of MSI's song. Ya know the one when its all like, you're a failure played in stereo. But back to what I was saying, I think my fingers have a stuttering problem." She said seriously.

"What does that mean?" Sango asked really confused.

"Well, I was writing an email and I went to type hey, but it came out like h-h-hey."

"And that's what's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, just thought I'd share that with you."

The doorbell rang and Sango went to answer it. The ringing became more frantic as she got closer to the door. Someone outside yelled to her, "Hurry up Sango the zombies are coming and I already tripped Sess and Inu!" Sango rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"So, you decided to show up after all? Where are the other guys?"

"I told you already, the zombies are coming and I already tripped them! Its Shaun of the Dead shit!" he yelled as he pushed his way into Sango's house. Loud crashes were heard coming from another room and Sango went to go check it out. Once she got there, she couldn't help but laugh.

Upstairs, Rin and Kagome heard someone talking frantically about zombies and started to go downstairs to check it out. They also heard the crash and went to the guest room where the noise sounded like it came from. What they saw made them stop in their tracks and burst out laughing.

Sesshomaru looked at them and said, "What, haven't you ever climbed through a window?"

Rin, who was still laughing said, "No, but Kagome pushed me through one once. It was when we were locked out and had to get inside." She got a glazed over look in her eyes and Kagome took over.

"Yeah, she wasn't going fast enough so I gave her a little push which resulted in her falling on the floor inside. Its a good thing she had one leg and her head already in too."

"Which brings us to you two." Sango said trying not to start laughing again. "Why are you both stuck head first in my window?"

"Well you see, the zombies were chasing us, Miroku tripped us, and we dove for an open window."

"Yeah, that crash was your screen sorry about that." Inuyasha apologized.

"Sounds legitimate to me." Sango said shrugging.

"Good, now get us out of here!"

"And hurry up! I can feel chaffing coming on!" Inuyasha admitted. He got the what 'the hell look' just like Naraku had when he answered the pony question and he asked the same question as Naraku, "What?"

--

The group decided not to risk going into town so they could avoid the zombies, or super excited fans of Kids in Cars as Miroku later explained. Instead they did what resulted in their current status, went swimming, but on purpose this time. They stayed in the pool until Sesshomaru's phone rang. The only reason they all got out was because it was a call from Myoga as signified by the extra annoying ring tone specially assigned to his number, that and the girls wanted to eavesdrop.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I need you, your brother, and Miroku in the studio in ten minutes."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait longer than that!" Inuyasha yelled,even though the phone was set to speaker.

"Why is that?" Myoga asked with his voice hinting annoyance.

"What he means is, we're visiting friends of ours that we haven't seen much of." Sesshomaru covered for his brother.

"Oh, the girls of Rubber Band?" Myoga asked. "Well then, bring them with you, maybe they are ready to sign on to the label."

"Sure!" The girls answered for them, then ran into the house to get changed.

About an hour and 6 fights over the bathroom later, everyone was ready to go.

"Why did we all fight over one bathroom?" Kagome asked while Sango followed the guys in their car.

"Because we all needed to get changed and no one wanted to be last." Sango answered.

"Well, I don't think the last fight was necessary, Rin." Kagome said looking at Rin.

"Hey, maybe my alter ego wanted to fight my normal ego over who would get the bathroom. Everyone else got someone to fight with and win so why couldn't I?"

"I know you've been told this before but I can't help it, your mind is crazy, you're not, just your mind."

"And I'm sure in Kagome-anese that made sense." Sango said sarcastically.

Giving Sango the thumbs up sign, Kagome yelled "You bet!"

--

In the parking lot, Sango parked in the reserved parking spots for all the guys of Kids in Cars. All she had to do was park horizontally instead of vertically so all three spots were taken. As she was taking the keys out of the ignition, she thought out loud, "Ha this'll teach them not to race me on the highway!"

"Yeah, that and the death defying things you were doing." Rin said from her position in the back seat, which could be taken quite literal seeing as she pushed herself as far back as humanly possible.

"Yeah well in here look for skittles and a freezer." Sango said distractedly.

Kagome wasn't really getting why they would need frozen skittles. "Why?"

"Because normally skittles wouldn't do anything, but when they're frozen and you're doing sixty-five miles per hour it has great results, just wait." Sango took one more look around the parking lot and saw Sesshomaru's black mustang enter. "Okay, now to leave a note and get as far away as possible." Sango said as she jotted something down, got out, and put the paper under one of her windshield wipers. "Come on or you're gonna get caught!" Sango yell whispered.

"Coming." Rin and Kagome also yell whispered.

The girls ran from the car knowing how the guys would get mad about someone taking all their parking spots and watched from a safe distance away. They saw the mustang come up to the parking spots and stop. The car then pulled up alongside Sango's Spyder, boxing her in while staying out of the driving area. The guys got out, smirked, and walked towards the building. The girls didn't get out of their hiding spot until they were sure that the guys went inside.

"Can you believe them!" Sango yelled. "They didn't even read my note."

"What did it say?" Kagome asked trying to keep some peace.

"Looks like you lose the race, now I get your place!" Sango read from the paper.

Rin looked at her and with a serious face said, "You should totally work for Hallmark."

The girls laughed and decided to make their presence known in the studios.

--

Alright, so there it is? What's going to happen in the studio? What are they going to do about the car? Do I even know yet? Nope, but that's okay!

**August 13, 2008**


	12. Stranded

Here it goes! What is about to happen in this chapter just came to me as I was blow drying my hair so if you don't like it don't blame me, blame the blow dryer.

--

As the girls were walking down a never ending hallway and hoping they were going the right way, they heard screams of protest, violent threats, and even some laughing. Instantly they knew that they were right where they wanted to be. Running to the door that led to the mayhem, the girls laughed at what they heard.

"What do you mean a second guitar!" Something was said at a normal level so they couldn't quite catch it. "Whatever, second guitar doesn't count anyway!"

"That was so Inuyasha, probably complaining about adding another person!" Kagome said as they got to the door.

"Yeah, since you would know." Rin and Sango teased her.

Kagome instantly turned red. "Shut up and listen."

"HIM! He's already in a band! He can't be in two!"

All the girls looked at each other and said in monotone, "Inuyasha."

"Well, he was obviously kicked out for a reason! He didn't even play guitar in that band!" There was some more mumbling. "You might as well put the girls in as well, and why not a children's chorus while you're at it?"

The girls chose this time to enter. They strode in and pretended to be all high and mighty.

"Why Inuyasha, we don't want to be in your band, but please, don't hesitate to get that chorus." Rin teased.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to take any of the limelight away from you." Kagome said with fake sympathy.

"Well maybe not us, but your new member might." Sango said striking a thinking pose.

"Okay, okay, enough of this!" Miroku said taking charge. "No matter how much Inuyasha doesn't want it, a new member would be for the best."

"Exactly, that's why he is going to added." Sesshomaru said preoccupied. "Rin, what are you doing?"

"You don't have to go home with that homicidal woman, so don't worry about it and have a nice day. Hey Myoga, do you need this helmet?" Rin asked pulling a helmet out from behind a couch.

"Why would you need that?" Miroku asked.

"You know how she drives, but add you asses starting a race. You get frozen skittles, which seem destructive, and an overexcited Sango. Its not a pleasant thing to live through and with this helmet, I might live to see another day."

"Yeah but, what does the helmet have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked completely missing the frozen skittle slip.

"Ya know what they say, 'Always wear a helmet retard.'" Rin said while putting the helmet on.

Inuyasha looked to his brother and asked, "How do you do it?"

"Well, I think living with you gave me lots of practice."

"Haha, well ya know what?" Inuyasha said while saluting his brother with a select finger.

Myoga then inserted himself into whatever conversations were going on. "I called your new guitarist, and he'll be here in ten minutes. So enjoy your time as a trio, Inuyasha."Myoga then turned to look at the girls. "So do you think you're ready for all this?"

"I don't know, but we could try it." Rin said adjusting the straps on her helmet.

"Yeah, why not?" Kagome asked.

"Great and I think it would be best if you also got another member. I'll let you try to find one, but if you can't or don't I will do it for you."

"Why did you pick for the guys?" Sango asked.

"They did look, but Inuyasha kept threatening them so no one stayed." Myoga sighed.

"Cool."

As everything was finally getting quiet in the room, the door slammed open and in walked Koga from the band Intensity 5. "Wow! A welcoming party and everything! You guys really do love me!"

Myoga quickly put an end to any arguing be between Inuyasha and Koga before it started by having them start recording. "Okay, so you're gonna do the songs from the contest and some other stuff, correct?" The guys, except Koga, all gave him the thumbs up. "Good, so then today we will do Lost in Hollywood, Lonely Day, and Deathbed." The guys nodded and Koga was given the appropriate sheet music.

After what seemed like an eternity, the guys finally finished recording their songs. Inuyasha and Koga only fought for about an hour, but the fights were between songs and not a consecutive hour. Once they finished, the girls were ready to cry from boredom and Myoga looked like he was gonna pull what little hair he had out and go for a chrome dome. When everyone got the okay to go, they raced out of the room, down the hall, out the doors, and to their cars. Sango had pushed Sesshomaru out of her way and into a randomly placed kiosk a while back and had her car in sight. Too bad she forgot that Sesshomaru had blocked her in. Now she had to make a choice, either stay with her car and risk possible death or run like hell and hide. Unfortunatly, she didn't get to decide since as soon as she got to the cars, she was grabbed by Miroku, who came out of nowhere, and restrained. A couple seconds passed and Inuyasha came with nachos and cheese on his outfit and in his hair. Kagome was being pulled along by him and was laughing about the nacho stand that he collided into.

"I wouldn't have ran into the stand if you hadn't tripped and pushed me slightly to the left!"

"But I hadn't tripped, you wouldn't have gotten these free nachos." Kagome reasoned as she pulled a nacho of Inuyasha's shirt.

"We only got them for free because I took off and pulled you with me. Right now, some angry nacho stand owner is probably making a search party just to get his money!"

"Aw shut up and eat your nachos." Kagome said as she shoved the nacho in her hand into his mouth.

"Hey guys a little help here?" Sango asked as she tried to break free of the hold Miroku had on her.

"Sorry Sango, no can do. Sess made us promise to keep you here until he gets here." Miroku told her.

"He's gonna kill me and you're doing what he told you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I wonder where he is."

"Oh, speak of the devil, here he comes!" Inuyasha said acting excited.

Everyone turned their attention to Sesshomaru. He had Rin thrown over his shoulder and was calmly walking over to the group even though Rin was kicking and screaming. "I found her at the kiosk Sango pushed me into looking for skittles. Care to explain, she told me it was classified information." he said as he moved his head towards Rin.

"Nope!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Told ya! You should really believe me!" Rin said.

"Fine, its classified information.Oh and Sango, thanks for the ride." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh, what ride?"

"You'll see. Miroku,do you have the keys?"

Miroku jingled the keys as he answered. "Yep." Suddenly, he let go of Sango as Inu and Sess let go of Kagome and Rin. Sess went to his mustang, started the car and sped off. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped into Sango's car and also took off. Now the girls were stranded in the parking lot with no way to get home. It would be suicidal to walk on the highway and all their money was in Sango's car. A couple minutes passed and Sesshomaru came back to the parking lot.Sango and Kagome were laying in the grass of the dividers and Rin was dancing to music in her head.

"Hey guys!" he called. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Miroku to come back with my car." Sango answered with her eyes closed.

"He's not coming back anytime soon, when I left them, he was loosing an arcade game to a nine year old."

"And you came back here to tell us that?"

"Yes, and then I got to thinking. Would it really be right of me to leave my girlfriend, her sister, and best friend stranded in a parking lot?" he paused to let them answer, when they didn't he continued. "No, it wouldn't so I came back to get Rin."

Rin stopped dancing when she heard her name and gave an intelligent, "Huh?"

Sesshomaru told her that he came to pick her up since it wouldn't be right to leave her there, but everyone else didn't matter to him. Rin nodded in understanding and walked over to Rin and Kagome. "So, I'm gonna take the ride home, get my car, and come back for you guys. Got it?" When the girls agreed she continued, "Good, keep your cells on and let me know if you find another way home." When she finished, she yelled group hug and walked away from them and towards Sesshomaru's car. Once she got in the car and they were moving, she turned up the volume on the radio, and sang along to the songs. Rin's house came into view as both Rin and Sesshomaru were singing the last part of "So Many People" by Neurosonic. He pulled up to the house and unlocked the doors.

"Thanks for taking me home, love!" Rin said as she simultaneously opened the door and kissed him.

"Talk about multitasking." Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"What can I say, I'm a very talented individual." Rin proudly stated. "Now go and torture your brother or something!" She happily shooed him off.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked after gasping.

"Its always possible but you never know! Now buh bye!"

"If I find out you went to rescue Kagome and Sango, its not gonna be good."

"Yeah okay now bye!"

Sesshomaru smiled as he said, "At least I know when you're going to do something against me."

"And don't you forget it! Now that you know, I have to go!"

"Have fun." Sesshomaru said as he drove off.

"That was strange." Rin said as she walked to the garage to get her car, a red Dodge Charger, not even noticing some things were missing. Once she got in the garage, she saw a note and no Charger. She read the note, 'Sango's car got boring, so I took your's! love your favorite cousin Miroku.' It all clicked, Miroku knew where the extra keys where so they'd have no problem getting to her car or Kagome's and Sesshomaru was probably stalling her. The she remembered she could take Kagome's car instead. She turned around only to find air where the white Sunfire normally is."SESSHOMARU!"

Parked in front of the house was Sesshomaru. He waited until he heard Rin's angry scream to walk to the garage. "You yelled?"

"What the hell is going on here! Where is my car! Where is Kagome's car!"

Laughing, Sesshomaru answered. "In good hands, trust me."

"Those good hands better not be Miroku's or Inuyasha's! Oh wait they are!" she said showing him the note.

He laughed and started to walk away from her and into the house. "They'll be fine and don't worry too much about Sango and Kagome."

"Where are you going!" She yelled and ran after him into the house.

--

Back in the parking lot, Sango and Kagome were still laying in the grass. It had been about an hour and a half since Rin left. It took about fifteen minutes to get home and they had no idea where Rin was. When all hope seemed lost, Kagome got a text message from Rin. 'we were tricked & they stole all our cars. srry.' Now all hope for Rin really was lost. Kagome showed the message to Sango who then whipped out her cell. After furiously punching seven buttons, she waited for Miroku to answer.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"Well, right now I'm on my way home, but I'm guessing you're still at the studio.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"I guess I'm on my way to come get you then."

"Good! Then you can explain to us about our cars! How did you even pick pocket me?"

"Trade secret, be there in five!" Miroku said then quickly hung up.

So there it is! Tomorrow, I'm going "camping" with my friends. Its actually a birthday party and we're going to be sleeping in her backyard with tents. I really hope I don't sleep on a rusty screwdriver this time! There's going to be some pretty weird stuff going on!

**August 13, 2008**


	13. New Neighbor and More

Disclaimer: don't own anything. the song is "In The Pretend World" by Scarling

Once Miroku came to get Sango and Kagome, they jumped to open the doors and pushed him in the back. Both were mad as hell and wanted revenge on Sesshomaru. Sango sped all the way to Kagome's house hoping to get Rin so that all of them could be there for the devious plot. All she had to do was get all the guys and somehow fit them and Rin in her backseat. It was going to be cramped seeing as there were only three seats in the back, but they would just have to deal with it.

As soon as they made it to the house, they ran inside and began looking for Rin and told Miroku to stay on the couch. They searched all over the house and couldn't find her. Beginning to think the worst, Sango and Kagome decided to check the backyard before forcing Miroku to show them the way to Sesshomaru's house.

It was getting dark out, so if she had gone swimming, the lights would be on. They weren't so now what? The girls thought long and hard about where she could have gone in the massive yard before being tackled by Inuyasha and Miroku. The girls were taken by surprise and screamed bloody murder which caused a third scream just like their's to be heard. It was somewhere in the yard behind the pool and it sounded like it was coming from the gazebo. Why hadn't they thought to look there?

"Rin?" Kagome called.

"Yeah? Hey, what's up with the screaming?"

"Well, these idiots decided to jump us and we fell. Where are you?"

"I've been in the gazebo for a pretty long time. We fell asleep. But your screaming woke us up."

"Oh, wait, WE!" Sango and Kagome yelled from their spots in the grass.

"Um yeah, we. So how do you plan on getting our cars back?" Rin asked changing the subject.

Sesshomaru spoke up. "You do know that the people who took your cars are either right next to or sitting on the person's back."

"Good point, so I'm just gonna go and bye!" Rin yelled the last part hoping to get to Kagome and Sango, push the guys off, run up to her room, and lock all of them safely inside. Unfortunately, Rin forgot who she was with and didn't make it two feet in the grass before she was also tackled. All anyone could see were shadows and silhouettes. It was actually quite funny. First, the silhouette known as Rin ran out from the gazebo. Then, out of nowhere, the other one fell from the sky and onto Rin. A lot of screaming and profanities were heard that night, even some new ones that Rin had made up just for the occasion. There was plenty of struggling between the two, mostly from Rin. When she managed to break free from Sesshomaru's grasp after biting his hand, she ran and almost got to the others but was swept up and put over a shoulder, again.

"Well if that wasn't weird I don't know what is." Miroku said casually.

"Yeah." Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha all agreed.

All four of them started to laugh as Rin began her struggle again that had Sesshomaru stumbling backwards. In true Rin fashion, she had successfully managed to get Sesshomaru in the pool against his will. All she had to do was somehow make him fall in but she always ended up going in too. By now, the guys were in the grass rolling around laughing. The girls used this to their advantage and started to run away. Inuyasha and Miroku noticed that they were gone and went to look for them. Looking up, Miroku spotted Kagome on the recently installed slide. He ran to the ladder and made his way up all without Kagome seeing him. As soon as he got to the top, he yelled a very strange victory noise and pushed Kagome down. She shrieked and grabbed onto him as she slid down. Down the slide they went and into the water. For Miroku, it was a face first ride.

Somewhere in the yard, Sango was hiding from Inuyasha. She had the perfect plan and was going to execute it when the right time came. Sango was hiding in the same spot for a little less than two minutes before Inuyasha walked right past her. Now was her chance! She quietly got out from her spot and began running toward him. Once she was reasonably close to him, she jumped on his back and stuck her pointer fingers in his mouth while screaming "Fishhooks!" Inuyasha did not know what to do so he did what everyone else seemed to be doing at the time, falling in the pool. He ran as fast as he could and dove into the pool hoping Sango's fingers would loose their grip on the inside of his face.

So that's how they all ended up in the pool again. The amount of time they were in the pool was not as long as the last time because they were interrupted by another call from Myoga this time on Kagome's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome, this is Myoga."

"Yeah." she wasn't really sure what the reason for the call was but didn't want to just hang up.

"I know I told you that you can look for your own new member, but I think I found one perfect for you. She actually lives two houses down from you, I believe she said she moved in two weeks ago. Well anyway, I told her to go over your house and she should be there any minute."

"Um, thanks? Oh, look at that, there she is!" Kagome said hanging up her phone when she saw a person walking into the backyard.

The person walked closer to Kagome and introduced herself. "Um hey, Myoga told me to come here and meet a band called Rubber Band. I'm Ayame." she promptly put her hand out so that she could shake Kagome's.

"Yeah, he just called me. I'm Kagome. Sango and Rin are in the pool arguing with their significant others and Inuyasha is the one laughing at them like an idiot."

"Who are they?" Ayame asked referring to the guys.

"Oh, they're in the band Kids in Cars." Kagome answered and yelled to the occupants of the pool. "Hey people of the pool, come out and meet Ayame!"

Rin and Sango yelled that they were coming and the guys ran/swam up to them and dunked the the girls' heads under so they could win the race that had somehow begun when Kagome yelled to them. The guys ran up the steps of the pool and quickly made it to the grass. They were so caught up in winning that they did not slow down on the grass and ended up falling while sliding across the grass. Rin and Sango calmly got out of the pool and confidently strode to Kagome and Ayame.

"If that didn't happen right in front of me, I don't think I would have believed it." Ayame said with wide eyes.

"You get used to it." Rin said in a bored tone.

"So, Myoga tells us we should get a new member, sends you, and just so happen to live two houses up. Talk about irony!" Kagome said with excitement.

"Yeah, so what exactly do you need a new member for?" Ayame asked already liking her new neighbors.

"I'm not sure, Myoga just said we should get a new member." Sango admitted."So, what do you play?"

"Guitar, bass, the occasional cello." Ayame said nonchalantly.

"Well then, wanna see if we're right for you and you're right for us?" Rin asked while dragging her into their practice area of the garage not waiting for an answer.

The guys followed behind the girls once they finally composed themselves after their less than graceful fall. Walking in the garage, they had seen the girls with their usual instruments and Ayame had a spare guitar in her hands.

"So, what song do you wanna do?" Rin asked looking through their songs. "How about we do a song that has already been made or something?"

"Sounds good, what do you have in mind?" Ayame asked getting used to the guitar.

"How about 'In the Pretend World' by Scarling?" Sango suggested.

"I love that song!" The three girls squealed.

"Don't I know it." Sango said with a smile.

(_ this is the lead, _this is more than 1 person and everything else. same as before!)

Kagome and Ayame began the songs on their guitars as Rin sang.

_In the pretend world  
We all are very awake  
In the pretend world  
We all look sterile and fake  
In this atmosphere  
We all could chatter for days  
In the pretend world  
We never admit our mistakes_

After a short pause of no sound, all the girls started to play their instruments while Rin began to sing again.

_But in the real world  
Were hiding alone and ashamed  
And we cant live while  
Because were addicted to pain  
You see I cannot feel this  
No matter how you try  
In the real world  
We can't deny_  
Sango stopped playing her drums for the next part while the others continued what they were doing and Kagome began singing with Rin.

In the pretend world  
We gaze into empty eyes  
We have to amuse ourselves  
With adultery tales and white lies  
Sango began to play her drums again as Rin started the next verse.

_But in the real world  
Where fools tormented for sport  
We just stitch up our mouths  
So we can't admit or retort  
You see I cannot say this  
Please don't ask me why  
In the real world  
We can't deny_

Rin stopped singing and only played her bass along with the other girls until the break was over.

You see I cannot feel this  
No matter how you try  
In the real world  
We can't deny

You see I cannot say this  
Please don't ask me why  
In the real world  
We can't deny

Rin and Sango stopped playing so only Kagome and Ayame were still playing.  
_In my pretend world  
We all are very awake  
In this atmosphere  
We all look starstruck and vague  
You see I never loved you  
No matter how you tried_

_In the real world  
There's no goodbye_

As the song finished, the girls all cheered and well acted like girls. Shouts of excitement were heard and plans for the future were made. It was quickly decided that Ayame was there to stay and Myoga was quickly called. Sango had used her phone to call him and put it on speaker phone so that they could all talk. After a couple short rings, the phone was answered.

"MYOGA!" all the girls answered once they heard him put the phone up to his ear.

"I guess this means Ayame is now a member of Rubber Band, so what does she do?"

"We decided on guitar, but other things if it is needed." Kagome answered.

"Well, its great how perfectly things worked out, so when do you want to start recording?"

"Whenever is good." Sango answered.

"How about after the guys tomorrow?"

"Perfect." All the girls answered and hung up the phone.

"So, you're finally going to jump into a life of one hundred percent hell along with us?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"You bet! This is going to be great!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. Wait until the zombies come after you too and Bobby-Boom wants you on his show every freaking day."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said dismissing the warning. "Well, seeing as its quarter after twelve, why doesn't everyone stay over tonight?"

"Like your parents would go for it." Sango said.

"They wouldn't if they were here, but they have been on a business trip for the past week. Haven't you noticed that they aren't here?" Rin said as she began walking up the stairs to get blankets and pillows for seven tired yet oh so excited teens.

And there you have it! After taking my longest time ever, I am finally done with the chapter! Hope you liked it, now do your thing!

**August 14, 2008**


	14. You Could Call it Revenge

I've noticed that I haven't been giving descriptions of what people are wearing anymore. Oops! I'll start again, but I'm not sure how well this is going to work out. Also, everything that happens in this story has happened in real life to me, except the singing and band stuff. I have no musical talent at all. Its pretty weird to know that I'm around all this

Disclaimer: I don't anything that may or may not be present in this chapter.

--

Once everyone was in dry clothes, they began to stake out the prime sleeping spots. There was the sectional with a pull out bed, two overstuffed recliners, and the ever popular floor. All four girls ran to the part of the couch that held the bed and took off the cushions. They threw them back without looking and pulled out the bed in record time. Somehow they had managed to all fit on it sitting, later sleeping on it would be tackled. The guys didn't really know what to do, first they were somehow caught in a stampede of girls and then they were attacked with cushions. When all seemed normal with the girls, they began to laugh and look at the guys.

"I'm going to go get something." Rin said as she ran out of the room laughing to herself the whole time. When she came back, she tried to turn on the light switch while holding a box. Every time she tried to turn it on, she just rubbed the wall around the switch. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked over to help her.

"Here, let me help you." he turned on the light with out any difficulties and realized what he had just done. "Wow, I had to help you turn on a light switch."

"And its much appreciated!" Rin said trying to conceal the box in her oversized shirt and scurrying over the bed. Once she made it over, she jumped on the bed and the girls formed a circle around the box. Again the guys were confused by their actions but didn't say anything. Suddenly, they were attacked by the contents of the box. It was raining tampons in the living room that night. The girls were getting into it and started yelling random things that they had learned about it history class when they weren't bored or almost sleeping.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw a tampon in a random direction. It hit Inuyasha, bounced off his head, and came back to her. When she caught it, she started laughing. "Wow, I thought that only worked when you used and oversized boomerang thingy, but I guess tampons work just as well."

"Haha, very funny." Inuyasha said while getting a pillow ready to throw at Sango. "Hirikotsu!" he yelled as he threw it.

"Sorry Yash, that only works with tampons." Rin said as the pillow landed on the bed.

"Well, I'm not going to get one." he answered turning a slight red.

"Why not, do they make you feel awkward?"

"No, _you_ make me feel awkward."

While all this was going on, Sesshomaru held one still wrapped in his hand inspecting it. He got the urge to open it and check it out. He did and got even more curious. "Hey, how many of these do you think it would take to clog a toilet?"

"I'd say about fifteen give or take five." Ayame answered laughing.

"You would know this why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just do."

"I bet you tried it! Didn't you?" he asked getting suspicious.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that so shut up before I have to go all Naomi on your ass!" Ayame yelled while pulling out her cell phone.

"That was a Blackberry she used." Sesshomaru said noticing the black flip phone.

"Yeah well, this is a Samsung! Its pretty tough too, its been through the washing machine and lived!"

Kagome sensed a fight coming on so she jumped in. "How about we watch a movie? We just got 'Hot Fuzz' this morning."

"Sounds good, lets get our watch on!" Miroku said as he went with Kagome to find the movie leaving the less than sane people in the room. When they came back with the movie, Ayame and Sesshomaru were still fighting over cell phones, Rin and Inuyasha were still fighting over who made the other feel more awkward, and Sango was still laughing over catching the tampon that bounced off Inuyasha's head. Kagome went through the obstacle course of the room to put the movie in and pressed play. Thirty minutes into the movie, everyone had fallen asleep. The girls managed to cram themselves on the bed. Sesshomaru and Miroku were on the recliners, and Inuyasha was on the other half of the sectional.

--

The next morning, Rin's cell phone was ringing. Groggily she answered and agreed to everything the person said. She hung up and started to drift back off to sleep. Realization dawned on her and she screamed something about getting ready and going to the studio. Guess who called. If you guessed Myoga, congratulations you're right. The screaming woke everyone up and girls barely caught what she was saying. They started to run around the house getting ready. Ayame had managed to go home to get changed but came right back. The guys on the other hand had no idea what was going on with the girls until Myoga called Inuyasha's phone. What was this musical phones? Their eyes widened and they rushed home to get ready.

The girls had finally managed to calm down once their morning rituals were done. Rin was wearing faded blue jeans and a light blue shirt with skulls, rainbows, hearts, and lightning bolts on it. On her feet, she wore her low top ADD designed Converses as the were affectionately nicknamed. She put her hair up in a loose ponytail and left her bangs out.

Kagome was wearing a long orange shirt with crazy designs on it with black leggings. She wore black slip on shoes and left her hair down with a black headband separating her bangs from the rest of her hair.

Sango wore black skinny jeans and a black shirt with skulls of different colors randomly placed. Her studded belt helped to mix things up and her black low top Chucks just went with everything.

All the girls wore simple makeup which was black eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow.Any more and they felt weighed down by it.

Ayame was the last one done. She was wearing a black mid thigh skirt with a plain white shirt. She wore black and white striped knee high socks and white Converses. Just as they were about to leave in Rin's car, the girls remembered what happened yesterday and filled Ayame in.

"...And that's why we were in the pool and racing to get out." Sango finished the story as Rin yelled into her phone at Sesshomaru about the missing cars.

As she hung up, Rin told them what Sesshomaru had said. "Well, he told me that he can't bring the cars over now since we really have to leave, but he promised that we will have them back after recording."

"No problem." Ayame began. "We can take my car! Its a green Buggy!" she tempted

"They're so cute! Come on, lets go!"Rin said running to the house that she knew was empty until Ayame moved in.

--

After rocking out in the little green German import, the girls were trying to find a parking spot. The idea had been to go to the guys' spots and take one of them since they always traveled together. As they came closer to the spots, they noticed a sign over four previously unmarked spots. The first one had Sango Satou written on it, the second had Rin Higurashi, followed by Kagome Higurashi, and lastly was Ayame's spot appropriately labeled Ayame Watanabe. There was much excitement in the parking lot that morning as Ayame pulled into her spot and turned the car off. As they walked into the studio, they read the names on the spots next to theirs. Next to Sango was Miroku Tanaka, then Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi, and their new member Koga Itou. So with the eight spots reserved no one would ever be without one and a repeat of yesterday would not easily happen.

The girls made their way to the studio they were in the day before and walked in just as the guys started to play their song 'Calling all Skeletons.' Sesshomaru began the song before anyone played anything, but soon he and Koga were playing their guitars while Inuyasha and Miroku clapped.

_(Sesshomaru, _Inuyasha or both)

_Here it is again  
Yet it stings like the first time  
Seems like it never ends  
Double nickels on your dime  
I thought we were friends  
I guess it just depends who you ask  
These feelings tend to leave me  
With a hole in my chest A hole in my chest Yeah, a hole in my chest_

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped clapping and began to play their instruments before the last line was over.

_Now the time has come  
I just wish I could erase  
All the time it's gotten to your name _

_And your keep sakes  
It's only just begun it's been fun  
We were blind deaf and dumb  
There's a party in my closet  
Calling all skeletons All skel- All skeletons Calling all_

Inuyasha began singing the chorus with Sesshomaru while still playing his bass.

Where did you go  
As the lights went black  
Look what's become of me  
I've come to love your disappearing act  
Do one more pretty please

When the chorus was over, Inuyasha began to just play his bass again.

_Now the time has come  
I just wish I could erase  
All the time it's gotten All this pain I've decided  
It's only just begun it's been fun  
We were fucked up and numb  
There's a killer on the corner  
And he's looking for love He's loo- Looking for love Yeah he's looking for_

Where did you go  
As the lights went black  
Look what's become of me  
I've come to love your disappearing acts  
Do one more pretty please

_And to tell you the truth  
I lost my faith on you _  
you gotta stop sneaking up on me  
_And these unspoken lies That we wrote all these times _  
You gotta stop sneaking up on me  
_They're hiding just beyond your eyes!_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to sing together until the end of the song. Miroku clapped again until the drums came back in, then he and Koga switched what they were doing so Koga clapped while he played.

Where did you go  
As the lights went black  
Look what's become of me  
I've come to love your disappearing acts  
Do one more pretty please

Where did you go

As the lights went black

You nearly gave us a heartattack

We thought your mind swam out to sea

You gotta stop sneaking up on me

You gotta stop sneaking up on me

When they finished, Myoga congratulated them and told them that they were free for the rest of the day. So far, they had recorded six songs, Lost in Hollywood, Lonely Day, Deathbed, Calling, Calling all Skeletons, and Pray for me. They had planned on using the songs from the contest and other songs that they had written. With what Myoga said, the guys packed up and came out of the booth.

"You guys better get our cars while we're doing this!" Sango yelled poking her finger in Miroku's chest.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, wash them too." Rin added looking at Sesshomaru.

"Why not go the extra mile and have 'em waxed." Kagome said getting her guitar ready and glancing at Inuyasha

"And I know we weren't here for this, but you can do the same with mine." Ayame said throwing her keys at Koga and hitting him with them.

"You do have our keys right?" Rin asked. All the guys except Koga smirked and pulled out their own keys and another set from their pockets."Good, now go and remember, I like vanilla air freshener, Kagome is strawberry, Sango is cinnamon, and Ayame is..." she trailed off letting Ayame finish.

"Cherry!"

"Got that? Now go, and never take our cars again unless you want this to happen again." Rin said and pointed to the door.

Grumbling, the guys made their way out and towards the parking lot. Kagome ran and stuck her head out of the doorway. "Oh and guys, think of this as a male band bonding experience.We all know you need it, especially Inuyasha and Koga."

"Okay, so now that they're gone, you need at least ten songs for your album. I advise you to use the ones from the contest so that would be four, one cover song is allowed and then you need to come up with five more." Myoga said with much practice.

"Well, we already know our cover song!" Kagome said excitedly.

"What song would that be?" Myoga asked getting out a tablet and opening it to a clean page

"'In the Pretend World' originally by Scarling." Kagome answered.

After writing down the band's name and the cover song, Myoga looked up. "That's fine, now do you have any other songs mind now? Remember, you can use the songs from the contest."

"Alright, we'll use them then. They were, I Think I'm Paranoid, Underjoyed, Perfect, and Haunted. And then adding the cover, we're half way done with picking the songs."

"Shall we start recording now?" Myoga asked getting ready for the girls to begin.

"Yes we shall!" Rin said.

""Let's begin with 'In the Pretend World', 'I Think I'm Paranoid', and finish tonight with 'Underjoyed'.

The girls did not waste any time getting into the booth and starting their songs. Soon they would be well known and hated even more by some people like Kikyo, who seemed to be Rin and Kagome's only cousin not in a good band. When they finished the three songs for the day, Myoga stopped them before they could leave.

"Girls, tomorrow I have set up a day with your band and Kids in Cars to be on Bobby-Boom's radio show. Spread the word about yourselves! Right after you record, you will go there, so tomorrow will be an early recording day. Be here about nine o'clock."

--

There it is in all its glory or something to that effect! I have most of the songs picked out for the albums but I still need a few more. If there's any that you think would go good with the story let me know. Just no rap, something the would be on Disney, or whatever else there is that is similar to those! I have a list of some of the bands I like on my profile so try to stick with stuff like that! Thanks for your help!

**August 14, 2008**


	15. The Guys' Day

I've been extremally bored waiting for people to tell me songs that they'd like so while I wait for some suggestions, I'll write a little chapter about the guys' day. I also have to do something to pass the time as I wait to go to Warped Tour!

disclaimer: Don't own anything!

As they were walking down the hall, all the guys were grumbling about girls, cars, and never crossing those girls and their cars again. Walking in the parking lot, the guys quickly found out that all of the cars were not there. After a few minutes of looking around for any of the familiar cars, they gave in and called the girls. Miroku decided to take the blow to his ego and called Sango for some assistance.

"Let me guess, you can't find the car?"

"Exactly!"

"Think about it, how were we supposed to drive one of the cars that you stole yesterday and still haven't given back?" Sango asked surprised at the stupidity of all four of the guys.

"Hmm, we havent thought of that. So how did you get here?"

"A bright green volks wagon. Didn't you see it in Ayame's spot?"

"Yeah we saw it but," Miroku walked over the the car and looked at the sign. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not. Ayame said not to scratch her paint by the way and don't bother the flower on the dashboard."

"You're evil, the whole lot of you!"

"Your fault not ours, now I have to go and get my record on!" Sango said just before hanging up her phone and turning it off.

Miroku looked back to the guys who were reading the names on the signs for each spot. "Hey guys, ya know that bright green beetle?" he asked and guys nodded. Yeah well, I'm not driving!" he yelled and jumped into the back seat from the passenger side.

"I'm not either!" Inuyasha yelled as he went for the same door and into the back seat.

Now it was down to Sesshomaru and Koga. "You can forget about me driving." Sesshomaru said as he also ran for the back seat sucessfully squishing the three of them in the seat. "Besides, Ayame threw her keys at you."

"Fine I'll drive, but boy you're in for it!" Koga said noticing Ayame had satellite radio in her car.

Instead of taking the highway, Koga decided to take the scenic route while playing some interesting songs. The windows of the two door car were open and the radio was blaring 'Barbie Girl' and old Brittany Spears songs. People walking by could hear pleas and sometimes screams when a new song started.Eventually Koga made it to the Takahashi house and got out. He slammed the door shut, locked the car, and watched as three teenage guys with wind wiped hair scramble and climb over each other. Many curses were yelled at the locked doors and Koga as they finally got out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled trying to get to Koga.

"You don't wanna kill me, if you do, then you'd have more work to do on these cars." Koga taunted.

"He's right Inuyasha. Now, lets get this over with." Sesshomaru said walking into the large garage.

Three hours and four exhausted guys later,

Inuyasha and Miroku were sprawled out on the driveway, Sesshomaru was in the grass, and Koga was under a tree. All of them had wet hair, car wax on their shirts, and soaked sneakers.

"Those girls are bitches." Koga said still a little breathless.

"Normally, I'd kill you, but this time you're right." Inuyasha said while Miroku and Sesshomaru grunted in agreement.

The ringing of Sesshomaru's cell phone brought everyone out of their zombie like states. "Yeah?" he answered not all that excited about talking.

"Hey hun, we're done now." Rin said happily.

"And?" he asked suppressing a yawn.

"We want our cars. So each of you is going to drive a car. You have mine since I don't really trust anyone else with my baby."

"Sure, we'll come." he answered and hung up. "...After I sleep a bit."

"What was that?" Miroku asked trying not to sleep.

"The girls are done and want their cars. But I'm going to sleep here for a couple minutes."

"That's great."

"I know." he answered just before his phone rang again.

"Hello?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, if I didn't mention this before, we want our cars so we can go out to celebrate." Rin lied knowing it was the only way to get the guys over there as soon as possible.

"Fine we're coming now. Hey guys, the girls are being girls and want their cars to go out and celebrate. Their treat." he added hoping to at least get a little bit of payback on the girls.

"Really?" the others asked in unison. "We're on our way!"

--

Its really short, I know. But this is just what the guys did sort of. Remember to tell me songs that you wouldn't seeing in here! Now, I have to get ready to got to Warped Tour!

**August 13, 2008**


	16. Getting the Cars

Okay, so Warped Tour was amazing to say the least even though it down poured two hours into it and I missed Reel Big Fish and Anberlin, the two bands I really wanted to see. But I did get a Reel Big Fish tie and let me tell you, its so cool! Now I have some interesting stuff for later chapters!

As the guys were pulling themselves off the ground, they each called a car to drive. Sesshomaru had Rin's but he didn't tell any one why he automatically got it, Miroku lunged for the closest car after Inuyasha practically crawled into the convertible Sunfire. This left Koga with Ayame's bright green punch buggy again except this time, he was by himself and would look ridiculous blasting '90's hit songs.

--

With the girls...

Once Rin hung up her phone, the other girls looked at her expectantly. She knew what they wanted but decided to wait until they asked. Smiling, she walked to a tree planted on a divider and sat under it. Sango could not take much more waiting, she really wanted her car and to celebrate. "Well?" she began and waited for Rin's response.

Perfecting her clueless look, Rin looked up and asked, "Well what?"

"Are they coming anytime soon with our cars?"

"Oh, they should be here in a few minutes. And by the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and the lack of other voices, the cars are all clean and shiny!"

Kagome laughed after hearing that. "It'll be nice to go somewhere and not have Inuyasha fighting with someone."

"Yeah, especially Koga." Ayame added also laughing. "I wonder why they hate each other so much. Such deep rooted hate can not be from joining the band or competing against each other in a contest. Or could it?"

"Who cares as long as they're quiet?" Sango asked. "Besides, now Miroku will be too tired to try anything."

"But you're gonna miss it." Rin teased from her shaded spot with her eyes closed.

"You do know that you should be running now right?" Sango asked as Rin got up from her spot and calmly walked over to her.

"Yeah, but I have to do this first." she said as she shook Sango's hand. "Now, I gotta do this!" she yelled as she tagged Sango, beginning another game of extreme hide and go seek parking lot edition.

At first Sango just stood in place until she realized a game had been started. She evilly glanced at Kagome and Ayame who had just started running but decided they would be too easy. Rin was the one who started and she became Sango's number one priority. She searched all over for Rin but could not find her anywhere. Kagome and Ayame had long ago learned that Sango had no intention of catching them so they sat under the tree Rin had previously been under.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Sango still could not find Rin to tag her. It seemed like Rin had disappeared from the face of the earth. Cool if you were David Blain, not so cool if you were trying to find her. Sango decided it would be best if she just gave and let Rin come out herself. Just as she was sat down under the tree and yelled that she gave up, Rin fell from the sky. Ayame being the kind of person she is, decided to go all Henny Penny on them and ran around in a circle yelling the sky was falling. Kagome soon joined her and Rin smiled towards Sango.

"Its really a lovely tree. It has a nice view of the whole parking lot. I saw you everywhere and you didn't see me at all. Wow, that sounds like something a stalker would say." laughing, Rin hugged the tree. "I think I'm gonna convert to tree hugging." After giving the tree one more squeeze, Rin joined her sister and friend in the circle. None of them noticed that Sango was asleep during Rin's little rant until the guys came with their cars.

The guys walked up to the girls in the circle and shrugged. Miroku and Koga joined the girls and chanted "The sky is falling." with the girls. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought it would be best to go against the crowd and made their own circle. Everyone was chanting the same thing loud enough the wake Sango up, who looked slightly refreshed after her power nap.

"Are you ready to go now?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Um yeah!" Miroku said as he ran over to Sango to help her up. Once Sango was on her feet again, Miroku did exactly what Sango thought he wouldn't.

"Ahh! You pervert! You're supposed to be too tired to do that!" Sango said while hitting Miroku with every syllable.

"Its kinda amazing what sleeping on a driveway can do for you." Miroku said once Sango ended her assault on him.

"I guess so. How did you manage to sleep on the driveway anyway?" Rin asked.

"Well, actually only the pervert and the mutt slept on the driveway." Koga said smirking. "I was under a tree, much like Sango, and Sess was in the grass."

"And now, I can kill you for your last comment." Inuyasha said charging at Koga. He made it about five feet before Kagome tackled him followed by Ayame. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked from his spot on the ground.

"Um. Football!" the girls yelled, got up, and jumped together in the air.

"Yeah right, I bet you did that so we wouldn't make a scene and get kicked out. Or you were just worried for me." he said mostly to Kagome.

"Hey, I am responsible for you when we're out in public." Kagome defended herself smiling.

"Uh Kag, you're my girlfriend not my mother."

"That maybe be but-"

"But that doesn't give a reason why Ayame also tackled me." Inuyasha said. "Unless she loves me, which is highly unlikely, or she could like Koga."

Ayame turned red at the Koga comment and turned around so her back was facing everyone else. Koga was loving this, he had gotten over his Kagome fascination when he saw Ayame with them in the studio and secretly loved her car. He got up and walked over to Ayame. He put his arm around her and said something quietly to her. She nodded her head and said something to him. It was his turn to nod. Both turned around and walked over to Inuyasha, who had a smug look on his face. What happened next surprised everyone. They hugged Inuyasha and said something to him that formed a confused look on his face. Ayame and Koga then yelled "group hug" and slipped past the girls and Miroku who had started running towards Inuyasha, who was now doomed to be trapped in the middle of the hug. While laughing, Koga and Ayame walked to Ayame's car and yelled that they were leaving.

Once everyone finally let go of the newly disgruntled Inuyasha, they noticed that Koga and Ayame were gone. The only person who was there and not part of the group hug was Sesshomaru but asking him where the duo had gone would be pointless since he had recorded the whole thing on his cell phone and was currently watching it and laughing. When he looked up from his phone's screen, Sesshomaru saw the weird stares he was getting.

"What? This stuff is funny! If you pause it at the right time it looks like he had just sharted!"

"Let me see!" Rin said and ran up to Sesshomaru. Soon she was laughing and starting to tear up. "Oh man, that's great! Kag, Sang, you have to see this!"

"What about me?" MIroku asked while walking up too.

"Okay, ready?" Sesshomaru asked as he played the video for them. A couple seconds later, everyone was laughing at the video and Inuyasha.

"Give me that phone!" Inuyasha said charging at his brother.

"Miroku, catch!" Sesshomaru said throwing the phone to his friend. "Send it to everyone here!"

"Gotcha." Miroku said while pressing some buttons but Inuyasha changed his direction and went towards Miroku before he could finish. "Rin, go long!" he yelled before being tackled to the ground. "Hurry up, press send!"

"Hey Inu, looky here!" Rin said as she slowly pressed the send button effectively sending it to all their phones. One by one, everyone's phone rang signaling a new message. "I think I'll send this to Ayame seeing as she didn't see the outcome."

"Don't you-"

"Too late!" she said happily. "Now let's go, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, let's go get some pizza!" Sango said while running to get in her car. "I'm driving!"

"But I'm not leaving my car and all of us won't fit in your's." Kagome protested.

"I'm riding with Sango!" Miroku yelled and jumped in.

"Come on Sess, lets race them!" Rin said dragging him to her car.

"I guess that leaves us." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so let's go and beat them there!"

"What about Ayame and Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, Ayame knows where to go. We talked about this earlier." Kagome said while starting her car.

--

This took longer to write, but I have practices and stuff starting up again since its almost August. I think school starts for me on August 25 or sometime around there so I'll try to do what I can. Remember to tell me songs that you like!

**August 14, 2008**


	17. Going Out

Hey, its been at least two whole weeks since I last updated but I have good reasons. I'm not going to go through them again since I already did on my profile so if you want to know why this took an uncharacteristically long time for me to write look. If not, make up your own reasons. This is by far my longest chapter so I hope it makes up for the wait.

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha or anything else that is in this.

--

The girls drove around town for a little bit telling the guys that they were going to a new place but could not remember exactly where it was. Somehow all the girls made their way to Ayame's house "accidentally" and got out of the car they were in. There was a three minute gap between each arrival so getting each guy into the house without the others interfering would be easy enough. Almost ten minutes after Sango first arrived with Miroku, everyone was in Ayame's kitchen with the guys each tied in a chair and the girls either standing or sitting.

"Hey girls, I never you were this kinky." Miroku said earning a hit from each girl. "Okay, so maybe Rin-"

"You asshole!" Rin screamed while hitting Miroku again as Sesshomaru cut the ropes around himself and hit Miroku about ready to kill him.

"You don't know the story Sess! So at least let me tell you it before I die and untimely death! Miroku pleaded the best he could from his tied down position.

"Don't do it Miroku!" Rin warned.

"I think I wanna hear this." Sesshomaru said causing Rin to turn red.

"Its not that bad Rin." Miroku said looking at her. "I don't know why it embarrasses you so much."

"Just shut up and tell the damn story."

"And tell it I will." Miroku said. "Okay, cue flashback ripple thing. So, one day Rin and I were IMing each other when that twilight series came up. She had been reading them and was trying to get me to read them also since everyone else loved them. Anyway, I told her that I didn't read vampire erotica and that it was Kagome who did and obviously got her hooked on those books."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku looked at Kagome and began telling her the story again. "Well, Rin wouldn't take no for an answer and kept trying to get me to read the books. Again I told her that I did not ready vampire erotica or inter-species erotica so I would never read something that was both. She defended herself by saying it wasn't either then started to talk about some guy, Edgar was it?"

"Edward." Rin said with her head in her arms on the table.

"Yes, Edward, well she said that he planned to turn some girl, what was it?"

"Bella." Rin informed him.

"Thanks, she said this "Edward" guys planned to turn the "Bella" girl into a vampire when they got married." Miroku said complete with air quotes. "Which got me to say, 'Oh, that sounds kinky.' resulting in my assumption that Rin is kinky."

"Well, I guess that makes sense...somehow." Inuyasha said shrugging

"Yeah, it was probably her idea to tie us up in the first place." Koga said.

The girls started to laugh and Rin turned even more red. It had been her idea since she didn't trust the guys to stay at Ayame's house without some sort of restraint while waiting for the others.

"Why are we even here?" Inuyasha asked. "Sess said you guys were going out to celebrate and taking us with you. Your treat." Inuyasha said getting hungry.

"Yeah, and Sango said you were getting pizza." Miroku added.

"Oh, we changed our minds after Rin called Sess. We want you to make us pizza!" Kagome said happily.

"But, your treat." Inuyasha repeated.

"We bought the stuff." Ayame said pointing to the bags on the counter.

Sesshomaru walked over, since he was the only one not tied up and looked into the bags. "No, you bought bread, tomato soup, cheese, and random things you can put on a pizza."

"Well, if you can write songs, I'm sure you can improvise a pizza recipe!" Rin said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yeah, so have fun!" Sango said following Rin into the other room.

"We should go now too." Kagome said to Ayame.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to distract them Ayame said untying Miroku while Kagome untied Inuyasha. When all four guys were untied, Ayame and Kagome walked out of the kitchen laughing.

Once all the girls were out of the kitchen and in the safety of another room, Sango began the countdown. "Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Blastoff." Kagome said as her boyfriend practically exploded.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly the girls regretted untying him but could not help laughing. "First we wash their cars, now we have to improvise pizza?" I feel so used."

"Aw Inu, we're not using you." Kagome comforted while avoiding going back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're just borrowing your abilities and using them to the most today." Rin teased and ran for the bathroom when she heard running footsteps coming her way."And now I'm borrowing your running abilities to exercise a bit." she yelled through the locked door. "Or maybe you're just whipped, I'll never know."

Just as he was about to kick in the door, Ayame yelled to him, "Hey Inu, you break my house, I break you!"

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Kagome. "Well, I'm not cooking you anything unless you want to die from food poisoning or something." he warned as he turned to face Kagome and put his legs on her while leaning back on the arm of the chair.

"Its true, we can't cook at all. In fact one time we managed to make an Easy Mac patty." Sesshomaru said. "That stuff smelled like shit."

"Well, I guess having our cars washed and our dinner made by them all in one day is a bit much." Sango said. "Especially, if their cooking will kills us or stink up the place."

"Hey, Easy Mac ain't all that easy." Sesshomaru defended.

"We're just gonna have to go out then." Rin shrugged and looked at the guys. "But that means we have to get ready!" she shouted excitedly.

"Yeah," Kagome said,"I have to take a shower and get dressed, better started now." she said running out the door to get the bathroom upstairs as Rin followed close behind her.

"Hey Sango." Miroku said.

"Yeah?"

"Why do they always race for that one bathroom?"

"Oh, the radio in that one is louder and its closer to their rooms."

"That's it?" Miroku asked disbelievingly as Sango nodded. "I've been their cousin for ever and I never known that they race for a louder radio and location."

"Pretty much, now I have to do the same thing as them." Sango said running to her car.

"But what about us?" The guys asked at once looking at Ayame.

"That was weird, but I have to get ready too. You can share that bathroom over there," she said pointing to a door, "or you can go home, get ready, and meet us back here." Ayame suggested as she went up the stairs.

"You're paying!" Inuyasha yelled up to her.

"Only if all of you are done and back before us!" she yelled back.

The guys looked at each other, then at the bathroom door, then ran for the front door determined to get home and ready to go. This time, they were driving and not getting tied up.

Rin and Kagome watched for the guys to pass their house. Kagome was at a window facing Ayame's house and Rin was looking out on the other side. When Kagome saw the guys coming, she three-wayed Ayame and Sango while yelling to Rin Rin's job was to watch the as far as she could or until they turned towards a house. Koga was the first one to go into a house about two blocks down. She called Sango and told her to watch for the brothers as they passed her house since they knew Miroku lived in a house closer to Rin and Kagome's. As soon as Sango saw them running past her house and pushing each other hoping to get ahead, she called Kagome and Ayame . Once they were out of sight, Sango got in her car and drove really fast back to Ayame's house. It was a good thing they all lived in the same neighborhood and close to each other. Less then five minutes later, all the girls were back at Ayame's.

"This is a great day!" Rin said fixing her eyeliner."Free car washes and dinner."

"Sometimes I think its all done too easy." Kagome said.

"They do think that we're gonna pay if they're all back before us, right?" Sango asked.

"Yep, I made sure they do." Ayame confirmed.

"Great, well I'm done." Kagome said looking over herself in the mirror. Skinny jeans on her legs, a black super Mario shirt, her hair in a ponytail with bangs out of course, and her black eye makeup. Perfect. Ayame was finished next. She wore a black tank top, skinny jeans,black low tops, and a black and white checkered tie. Her hair was straightened and left down. Rin was done next. She wore light blue jeans and a black shirt with a red heart in an echo pattern on the left side. She chose her black rocket dogs with skulls and hearts to keep her feet covered. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and had a small headband in the keep her bangs back. Sango was the last one done since she was the last one back. She wore a plaid pleated skirt and a Yo Gabba Gabba shirt. She decided to wear flip flops and to put her hair in a ponytail. Like Kagome and the other girls, she had black eye makeup on.

So far it had been ten minutes since Sango saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pass her house. Instead of waiting for the guys upstairs, the girls went down to watch television while they waited. This way, they would be right there when the guys invited themselves in. As expected, Koga was the first one to run in and start looking for the girls. Next was Miroku, who looked breathless.Third was Sesshomaru who looked kind of scared. Finally Inuyasha an in and locked the doors. "Its happening again!" he yelled.

Miroku and Sesshomaru gave him the "duh" look while Koga looked outside to see something he saw in a movie. "Hey guys, this reminds me of Shaun of the Dead. What a great movie."

"Hey, that's what I said a couple days ago." Miroku said remembering the last zombie fan incident.

The girls were getting sick of waiting for the guys to realize that they had lost, so they called them to the living room to rub it in. "Um, whats going on?" Ayame asked, "and by the way, girls won you're paying!"

"Well, its a repeat of the other day." Miroku said.

"Oh god." Sango said looking at Ayame. "Be happy those two," she pointed at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "didn't try to go through one of your windows at the same time and get stuck."

"Hey!" Sesshomaru yelled. "They're crazy and haven't even done anything major yet. Besides, I'm not too keen on getting ear raped by some girls telling me how great I am."

"Yeah, we already know how great we are." Inuyasha said ducking as Kagome threw a pillow over his head. "What was that for?"

"I'm not sure, but I missed your head and hit your ego." Kagome giggled.

"What is today? Gang up on Inu day?"

"No, that was yesterday." Koga said, "but we're continuing it today since yesterday obviously wasn't enough."

"How kind of you all." Inuyasha said pretending to be honored. "I'll be in the car." As soon as he opened the front door, he turned around and slammed the door simultaneously locking every lock on the door. "Miroku, quick get those windows by you! Koga, get the windows by you! Ayame, lock any more doors that lead outside! Sango, lock any more windows!"

Everyone except Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru were locking every single possible entrance to the house. They just stood in the middle of the room until Sesshomaru pulled a pack of cards out of one of his pockets. "Anyone want to play?" he asked slightly waving the pack in the air.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Can we play go fish?" Rin asked. "I seem to remember winning the last time we played."

"Sure, just remember I am the gold fish king!" Sesshomaru yelled spreading his arms above hishead and moving them to imitate wings.

"More like the big bird impersonator king." Kagome said under her breath to Rin.

"Yeah, yeah, now get ready to loose! If I win, you're both paying for me if we ever get out of here!" Sesshomaru said as her dealt out twenty-one cards between the three of them.

A few minutes later, Rin was 40 richer and Kagome and Sesshomaru were loosing their money to her somehow. "Hey Rin, the losers were supposed to buy the winner's dinner, not give up their money." Kagome said passing another five dollar bill to Rin.

"How did you turn this into a knock off of high stakes poker anyway?" Sesshomaru asked as he also sent some money across the table.

"You're the go fish king, not me." Rin said while counting her money. "This is great though! I got 50 playing go fish. I've got to play with you guys more often."

"Just shut up about that." Kagome said looking around the seemingly deserted house. "Where did everyone else go?"

Rin looked up from her winnings to scan the room she was in for her other friends."You mean the three musket queers, Sango, and Ayame?"

"Um yeah?" she asked more than said.

"Oh, they probably fell asleep next to the front door or something. It takes a lot out of you to batten down the hatches, especially under the power of Cap'n Overreact." Rin said confidently.

"I'll go check and if you're wrong, you owe me my 25." Kagome said hoping to get her money back. "Oh my god Rin, how the hell did you know what they were doing!" she yelled from her spot.

"I watch Pirates of the Carribean a lot." she yelled back.

"Okay, but no matter how you did it, that's still weird. Even to me!" Kagome said pointing to herself.

Looking out the window, Sesshomaru saw that most of the crazed fans, or zombies, had left. Maybe we can wake them up and go out in two cars." he suggested.

"That sounds great! I'll go wake them up, and by the way Kag, you owe me 25!"

"Damn it Rin! That wasn't supposed to go both ways! This sucks!"

"Not if you're me!" Rin said to her sister. "Hey losers, wake up!" she yelled and watched in satisfaction as all five of them woke up and stood at attention. "Wow,I see Cap'n Overreact has whipped you guys and himself. Anywoo, we're leaving soon."

"So get ready, we're making a run for it." Sesshomaru said tying a pillow around his stomach.

"Um, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his brother look for anything that could be used for protection.

"There's still people out there, and I am not going out without anything to protect me from zombie ear rape!"

Ayame decided that now was as good a time as any to tell them about something helpful in her garage. "I know its a little late to say this, but there's a van in my garage we can take."

"We're not all gonna fit in one minivan." Sango pointed out.

"Well, its more like a twelve passenger party box van. Think of Scooby Doo, just less 1970's and more boring."

"What are we waiting for, that dog is my hero! I'm driving!" Rin yelled as she ran for what she assumed was the garage door. "Okay, after my detour to the laundry room I'm driving! Which door is it?" Rin asked never loosing her excitement.When Ayame pointed to the right door, Rin power walked to the garage, got the keys of the rack, and jumped in the van. As the group stared after the girl with the same confused yet amused faces, they heard her yell to them, "Come on you meddling kids and bring your dog too!" Oh yeah, she was in full Scooby mode.

Once every one was in the van, they realized the door was closed and someone needed to be out of the van to open it. As Rin was putting on the sunglasses she found in the case built into the ceiling, she pushed Sango out of the open passenger door as Inuyasha pushed Koga out of the other door. "I nominate Scooby and Shaggy!" Rin said as she pushed Sango.

"Why do two of us need to do it?" Koga asked as he looked for the switch.

Sango rolled her eyes and pushed the open button. "Because Scooby and Shaggy do everything together.

In the car, Rin was beginning to feel like she was in an action movie. She had on ridiculous looking sunglasses, the garage door was opening slowly, and the light was shining in from under the door. All was going swell until the door got stuck. "Hey! That just completely ruined my moment!" Sango and Koga heard Rin yell from in the van. "Scooby, Shaggy hurry up and fix it!"

"Let's just push it up then push it back down." Sango said walking up to the door.

"Fine."

They slightly pushed the door and it flew up really fast. When Rin saw that the door up, she began moving the van so Sango and Koga would have to jump in. As Koga ran for the open back door, Sango stood in the garage until the van was completely out then quickly shut the door. She jogged to catch up the vehicle and jumped in. "Rin, why were you moving?"

"Well, I have always wanted to live life like an action movie. I thought i was finally getting my wish with the door, but when it got stuck, I lost hope. It wasn't until the door was open all the way that I decided to have you and Koga do something action packed so I can feel complete! Duh!"

"Oh, as long as you weren't going to leave me out there for dead." Sango said relieved.

"I'd never do that,besides we need a drummer. We can replace you later." Rin said as she reved the engine on the van and drove towards the zombies, or fans, depending on who you asked still on the little bit of driveway left. Once she made it onto the street, Rin let her inner dare devil out. This explained why Kagome refused to sit in front when Rin drove but Sango drove the same way and Kagome had no problem sitting front while Rin did. Doing 50 mph in a 35 zone was normal for them and turning as fast as possible added thrill, unless you were Kagome, Sesshomaru, or Koga. Then it meant you were probably going to die in some ridiculous car accident. If you were Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, or Ayame, it meant you just wanted to be the next Tony Stuart.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Rin saw her sister, boyfriend, and Koga looking less than happy. "It's a control thing right?"

"If by control you mean I like to control what I am riding in then yes, its a control thing." Kagome said clutching the seat.

Rin sighed and pulled into a parking lot. "Fine, on the way home, one of you can drive." She threw the keys back at them and got out. ":But you have to fight for it."

Koga was the first to grab them from the floor, then Sesshomaru pulled them out of his hands when he wasn't expecting it. Once he was sure he had the keys, Sesshomaru opened the door and ran out to catch up with the rest of the group. Kagome followed close behind and noticed that the keys were in Sesshomaru's back pocket. This called for Rin assistance.

Kagome pulled Rin aside just before the group went into the restaurant. "I'm going to need you to help me. " Kagome said quietly so no one would hear her.

"Sure thing, with what?"

"Getting the keys out of Sess's back pocket. I'd do it, bit it would cause too much trouble and be way too awkward. So, that's where you come in." Kagome said all in one breath.

Rin already knew that she was going to do it but wanted to take as much time as possible to answer. "Well, I'm busy on Tuesday and Thursday. Tomorrow, we have that radio thing and studio time, so Saturday is also not a good day. Friday is today and I'm here. Sure, I'll do it and get some of that gum of his too."

"There, win/win situation." Kagome said walking with her sister to the loudest table.

"Man, you guys are so loud." Rin said taking a seat next to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sess, I need to show you something over there." Rin said pointing in a random direction with one hand and pulling him up with the other.

"Okay,sure." he said confused since Rin was pointing at a mirrored wall.

She pulled him around for a bit until she felt they were far enough from the table. She turned him around so he was facing a wall and dug her hands into his pockets. "Just getting some gum." she said before he could stop her or figure out what she was up to. "See that scratch right there?"

"Not really." Sesshomaru answered even more confused.

"Oh, then maybe it isn't here." Rin said putting the pack of gum back in his back pocket and the keys in her front pocket. "Thanks for the gum, Hun!" she quickly said before pecking his cheek and running back to the table.

"She's so strange." Sesshomaru said to himself as he followed her back to the table.

Just like any other awkward moment, everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at the pair.in did what first came to mind, wave and smile pretty, while Sesshomaru raised a brow. At the table, there was a mixture of expressions. Koga and Inuyasha looked amused, Sango looked angry, Ayame was zoned out and listening to her iPod, Miroku looked ready to defend, and Kagome looked in Rin's direction with hope in her eyes. Apparently she really wanted to drive that van.

"So guys, what's up?" Sesshomaru asked trying to get things back to what the group considered normal.

"As you can guess, Miroku was himself, Sango is now pissed, Ayame and Kagome are in their own worlds, and we feel like we're in the front row of a Jerry Springer audience." Koga answered.

"Yeah, right about now there should be some sort of fight between those two." Inuyasha said nodding his head toward Sango and Miroku.

"Oh good!We hardly missed anything!" Rin said taking her previous seat. "Come on Sess, sit down and see why they started bolting down the chairs on some shows like this!" Rin said patting the seat next to her. She brought her attention to Sango and Miroku and gave them the okay to continue what they were doing.

When the waitress finally decided to get the order, everything had been resolved. Sango got her anger out, Kagome knew Rin had gotten the "gum", and the hardest part of the whole night had been figured out, extra cheese pizza, a pitcher of coke, and another of sprite. Fifteen minutes later,the group was eating the pizza they waited so long and went through so much for. After eating for another thirty minutes and getting a lot of attention from laughing and talking loudly, Rin and Kagome ran out the front door. Sango and Ayame had been filled in on what was going on, so they ran to the waitress and had the check given to the guys.

Miroku sighed, "Well, we did loose the bet. How much?"

"37.64" Inuyasha said taking out his cell phone. "So that's 9.41 each."

"And a tip about 6 makes it 10.41 each." Koga said pocketing his phone.

"Wow, who knew you both and stop fighting to figure that and a tip out." Miroku said putting his money on the middle of the table.

When everyone had paid, Sesshomaru remembered that he had gotten the keys before they went into the restaurant. "Guys,the girls are probably up to something since we locked the doors to the van." he warned

"Hey, um Sess, how much can they be up to if Kagome is in the driver's seat, Ayame is next to her, and Rin and Sango are behind them?" Inuyasha asked looking at the van. From the outside,you could hear the muffled sounds of 'Lake Pontchartrain' by Ludo and see all the girls dancing in their seats."

"Just getting some gum my ass!" Sesshomaru siad walking to the back door. When he was in, he chose a seat next to Rin. "So, how was the gum?"

"Good and still great." Rin said blowing a bubble to prove her point.

"That's good." he said putting his arm around her. "I know what you did too."

Rin looked at him and started to laugh. "Did you intentionally put that movie reference in there, or was it a complete accident?"

Sesshomaru smirked and shrugged."I guess you'll have to wait and see. You have seen those movies, right?"

"Yeah, but you won't kill me over car keys and I did take some gum so I was just adding another thing when I took the keys." Rin said blowing another bubble. "Besides, she's my sister and you know what they say, chicks before dicks!"

"She's right, and I bet you drive slowly with the radio off." Kagome teased as she pulled onto the road.

"Actually, he's a maniac on wheels!" Inuyasha yelled up from his seat in the very back.

"That reminds me, tomorrow we have an early appointment with Myoga at 9 o'clock and then its off to Bobby-Boom's radio station." Sango said while playing a game on her cell phone. "That means out lives will be just like theirs."

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was parking the van in Ayame's garage. She, Rin, and Ayame went in the house to talk for a bit before Kagome and Rin went home. At 11:32, the girls unlocked the front door and walked into the parlor. Both walked right past a person sitting on the couch and into the kitchen. The person could not believe what just happend, both of the girls came inside, didn't turn on any lights, and walked right past him. Maybe he would have a grander entrance than he thought.

--

Chapter 17 is now finally done! Its almost 3:30 am so I have missed my personal deadline. Shucks.


	18. Who's This?

So, if you don't already know my life is pretty busy to say the least. I have school on Tuesday, a parade today, practice three times this week, a football game on Friday, Cruefest on Saturday, I have to finish reading the Sun Also Rises, start the Great Gatsby before school starts, and in about two weeks my Tuesday and Wednesday nights will be spent at a dance studio until June. I will try to get new chapters out when I can, but it will definitely take me more time than it did when I started this.

disclaimer: i don't own anything!

--

Rin and Kagome decided that it would be a great idea if they both slept in the same room, for old time's sake. When they walked into the parlor, they walked right past the person on the couch and into the next room. As Kagome was getting ice cream out of the freezer and Rin was getting bowls, she noticed something was different from thewaythemhad left it.

"Hey Rin, did you get the feeling that something is different since we left earlier?" Kagome asked placing the ice cream on the counter.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember locking the door when we left." Rin answered putting some of the frozen treat in her bowl.

"Wait a second!" You mean to tell me the door hasn't been locked since we left hours ago?" Kagome asked getting ticked off.

"Kagome, Kagome," Rin said leisurely, "all we need is to eat this ice cream, watch some crazy TLC show, and go to bed."she said walking back into the parlor.

"Perhaps."

"Or maybe you need to notice when people who shouldn't be are in your house." a third voice suggested.

"That too. Hey, wait a minute! Kag, hit the light!" Rin said as Kagome stumbled in the dark towards the light switch.

As soon as the lights were on, the mystery person was standing up and turning in a circle. "Tada!" he stopped spinning and looked at the girls. "What, cant i come home for a couple of weeks?" the person asked.

"Souta, have you been suspended?" Rin asked trying to figure out why her brother,who was supposed to be away at a school for the musically gifted, was standing in their house like he was there everyday.

Souta rolled his eyes, "Negative."

"Then,why are you here?" Kagome asked still standing by the light switch.

"Oh you know, just because." he answered distractedly while looking at a picture of Rin, Kagome, and Sango onstage during the contest. "What song was this?" he asked pointing at the picture.

Rin and Kagome looked at the picture. "Well, judging by Kagome's expression similar to that of a constipated toddler, I'd say it was taken as she showed her hidden talent during 'Underjoyed'. Rin said.

Kagome scoffed at Rin's description of her face. "Well excuse me! Why don't you try to scream in a song once in a while?"

Souta completely ignored the started argument and asked another question. "How's all the band stuff working out for you? Ya know,only because i haven't been updated since you told me you were in a contest and got second place."

"Rin, I thought you were telling him everything." Kagome said while taking a seat.

"Seeing as I have neglected to do so, I will do it now." Rin said sitting on the floor. "Now listen here kiddies and I will tell you the story of Rubber Band: after the contest. A couple weeks passed and we girls went about our lives trying to keep in touch with the guys of Kids in Cars for obvious reasons. One day after a swimming accident, Myoga called the K.I.C into the studio and R.B. went also. Races were won, frozen skittles and nachos were there, cars were stolen, and people added to each band. All in one day no less. R.B. decided to take Myoga up on his offer and got a new member. Now both trios are quartets. That night, we had a sleep over and fought a dangerous war of tampons. The next morning, the K.I.C and R.B. went to the studio and recorded. R.B.got there by Volkswagen, which the guys later drove so they could clean the cars they stole. We finished and the guys came with our cars. Each girl drove her car with one of the guys with her. Then, we went on lock down and either play go fish and lost or won money or got caught up in the lock down and lock every possible thing only to fall asleep on the floor next to the door. If you're wondering why were on lock down, its because zombies/fans of the K.I.C followed them to our new member's house. The guys did handle it better than the last time since no one tried to dive through a window. I drove the Mystery Machine's cousin then stole the keys to it from my boyfriend to give to Kag. We had pizza and a four person mini party in the van. We dropped people off, stayed at Ayame's, our new member, house a bit, came home, got some ice cream, and here we are." Rin said with her eyes closed, legs crossed, and palms up as if she was meditating. "Now if you'll excuse me,my ice cream is turning into liquid sticky stuff."

Souta looked at Rin with his mouth open. He looked at Kagome and started to ask something. "So you guys are, woah. Never mind."

Kagome nodded her head while eating her ice cream. "Yeah, that was basically the condensed version of our lives. Tomorrow we have to be at Bobby-Boom's station with Kids in Cars, wanna come?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to pick the first single at Myoga's and play it for the first time." Rin said after practically drinking her half melted ice cream. "They're done recording their songs, I wish we were too."

"How many do you have done?" Souta asked while going into the kitchen to get his own ice cream."

"Um,three out of ten." Kagome answered.

"So, why are you going to the station?"

"To promote the band and maybe sample a song." Kagome said. "Hey, where'd Rin go?"

"I've got the blankets and pillows!" Rin yelled to them from the center step. "We are still sleeping down here after all." she said once she was off the steps.

"It's a good thing i came here today then." Souta said while pulling a blanket out of one of his bags by the couch.

"And don't you forget it!" Rin said laying down.

After a few minutes of the siblings goofing around, Kagome asked Souta the question he had been avoiding. "So, Souta, why are you home way too early?"

"Um the school is having renovations and sent everyone home."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"No, my band mates and I left for a short time to try and get noticed. No one was going to hear us at a school."

Kagome yawned. "Oh,okay."

Then it hit the two sisters. "What? You left? What band?" they screamed. "Do you know how lucky you are that mom and dad are going to be gone for a few more days?"

Souta rolled his eyes and answered them."Yes, I know I am one lucky mother-"

"Shut your mouth!" Rin cut him off.

"Shh, close your eyes, let the darkness take you over Souta said to his sisters and turned his back towards them. Withing five minutes all of them were asleep.

--

Imagine, its just about to turn seven o'clock in the morning. Its just like any other morning once the time is seven, the Higurashi house will be crazy. The only difference is an almost fifteen year old boy has been thrown in the mix. At exactly seven A.M., both Kagome and Rin's cell phones went off. Simultaneously a hand shot out from two of the three lumps on the floor to silence the phones. Within minutes, the girls were racing to the bathroom on the second floor. On the steps, Rin tripped and gave Kagome the lead. Somewhere in the hall, Rin threw bouncy balls she got from her room at her sister. Now,they were both tied and getting closer to the bathroom. A couple more feet and they would be at the door, but something made them stop. From the inside of the room, they could hear running water and a song neither of them had heard.

"Souta, you bastard!" Rin yelled banging on the door.

"You've just started a war!" Kagome yelled then ran down the hall.

"Where you going?" Rin yelled to her while trying to knock down the bathroom door.

"Downstairs bathroom." Kagome yelled up to her sister.

"Great, now I'm all by myself with nothing to do. Hey, this song is pretty cool." Rin said dancing when another song started.

Rin was so caught up in her dancing that she didn't notice the door open and Souta walkout. "Hey Rin!" he yelled successfully scaring her. "So I guess you like my band." he assumed.

"That was your band?" she asked not believing him.

"Well yeah, have you ever heard that song before?"

"No,but last i knew, you and Kohaku still didn't have a name or a drummer.You weren't even an official band!"

"That's what school was good for."

"Speaking of which." She began but didn't finish since Souta ran to his room and locked the door.

He poked his head out and said, "See ya downstairs in an hour, you, me, racing game."

"I will find out what's going on with that kid and school." she vowed rather loudly.

"Don't count on it!" Souta yelled from his room."Wow! You haven't changed my room one bit or have you?Only one way to find out." The sound of opening drawers could be heard. "Nope, my gum collection is still stuck to the drawers!"

Rin rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on in the shower then turned the radio on to none other than Bobby-Boom's station catching the beginning of 'Santeria' by Sublime. After brushing her hair and doing other preshower rituals, she jumped into the now warm shower.

Sixty minutes later, all of the Higurashi kids were showered and dresses. Kagome was finishing her cereal as Rin and Souta raced on one of the many games in the house. Mid race, someone was knocking on the door. Kagome was in the kitchen washing her bowl and neither of the games could stop what they were doing.

"Kaagooomeee!" they whined stretching out her name.

"One of you get it, I'm busy."

"Who are you, person at the door?" Rin yelled.

"Ayame!"

"Then come in!" Rin yelled as she lost the race.

Ayame let herself in just as Rin started to cuss out the game, Souta, and Kagome.

"Um guys, are you ready to go, its 8:30?" Ayame asked as she suddenly felt two gusts of wind pass her. "I guess so."

"Hi, I'm Souta. I'm not their brother, we just have the same genetic donors and occasionally live in the same house."

"Oh, well I'm Ayame!" she said thrusting her hand out. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah,maybe i can see if their band is as good as they make it out to be."

"Hey, i may or may not take offence to that." Ayame said jokingly

"Don't."

The duo walked outside to see Kagome and Rin sitting in the back seat of Kagome's car. The top was down and the radio was on. "So,who's driving?" Souta asked his sisters.

"Um." they said and looked at their options . Souta,probably fun to drive with but slightly illegal. Then there was Ayame, fun to drive with and not as illegal as their other option. "Ayame!" they yelled after she had already taken the driver's seat.

--

There's chapter 18! Let me know what you think!


	19. The Station

Now that Cruefest is over, I can say that I am going to have more time for this! Since I seriously doubt that I will be going to the 3 Doors Down/Hinder/Finger11 concert, most of my musical love will be dedicated to this!

I'm also going to rename this very soon. I just have to come up with a new name so this is probably going to be the last chapter posted under Teen Handbook for Life.

disclaimer: don't own anything!

--

The ride to the studio was uneventful but rather loud. Rin and Kagome sang along to every song that was played on the radio as Souta played air guitar in his seat and Ayame made drum noises at the appropriate times. By the time they made it to their destination, it was quarter to nine. After parking in Kagome's spot, the group walked into the building then to the room they were always in.

"Wow, first ones!" Ayame said sitting on one of the overstuffed couches.

"We're even here before Myoga." Kagome said sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Rin asked with her ear pressed to the door. "It sounds like a disturbance!"

"In your pants!" Souta quickly added but also put his ear to the door.

Outside the room and in the hall, loud thumps were heard every few seconds and mumbled talking.

"if that's not Inuyasha and Koga fighting over something, I don't know what it could be." Kagome said walking to the door. "Aren't you going to open it, Rin?"

"Nah, I'm gonna obstruct your way for, wait for it, okay, I'm opening the door." she said and swung the door open.

Sure enough, Inuyasha and Koga were competing over something,which was not surprising, it was what they were doing that made everyone laugh. The group in the room saw the two teens attempt a cartwheel, fall, then do an handstand falling yet again. Sesshomaru, who usually opted to stay out of the competitions, seemed to take on the roll of referee for this one.

"Koga's cartwheel was straighter," he started which caused Koga to punch Inuyasha's arm, "but Inu did stay in the handstand longer." this caused Inuyasha to punch Koga's arm. By the end of the night, both boys' arms would be covered in bruises and who ever had the smaller one won. Strange but, okay, maybe it was just strange.

"Um, are you guys done?" Ayame asked.

Souta turned to his sisters, "Are they always like this?"

Rin was first to answer, "Souta, they can't go a day without something like this." she said with a tone of absolute knowledge.

"Just wait until Sango and Miroku get here, that's always good." Kagome said.

Five minutes later, Sango, Miroku, and Myoga walked into the room that held all seven teens.

"So, shall we begin?" Myoga asked then started talking before anyone else could. "Okay, Kids in Cars, you have to pick your first single to release then practice it a bit for your debut with Bobby-Boom. Rubber Band, you need to record three songs today and maybe pick one to sample on Bobby-Boom's station. What are you standing there for? Guys, in the box!" he said pointing to the recording booth.

"But we haven't told you our song yet." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Oh, well what is it?"

"We decided on 'Calling All Skeletons'"

"Good, now in the box you go." he said practically pushing all four guys into the booth.

"After the guys practiced their song for half and hour, the girls finally got to record their songs for the day.

"Alright, we're going to do 'So I Thought', 'CityNoise', and 'Bummer'.

Once the girls got themselves situated and ready, they signaled Myoga that they were about to start. When they got the okay from him, they started with 'City Noise'.

The song started with everyone playing.You could say it was an organized chaos sound.

_Another crowded dance floor  
Another empty glass  
Another failed hello  
It's your alibi  
Another splendid lie  
It's the bruises that you can't show_

_It's another lonely sunset  
Another starless sky  
The nervousness inside  
It's the final kiss from a lover's fist  
It's the reason why you can't cry_

_It's a violent reaction  
The mix tape in your heart  
The answer you should know  
How we complicate, a simple mistake  
It's the face you make when I go_

And we tried to change  
The city noise made us strange  
So we plugged our ears and learned to fight  
We set the stage but we could not engage so we cut all ties by candlelight Change, change, change

_Another deep depression  
The calm before the storm  
The shaking in your head  
How you sacrificed - how you paid the price  
All the words you wish you had said_

_It's the rawest of emotions  
Drinking to forget - names written in the snow  
It's the anxious feel - purging your last meal  
It's the secret that you can't know_

And we tried to change  
The city noise made us strange  
So we plugged our ears and learned to fight  
We set the stage but we could not engage so we cut all ties by candlelight  
Change, change, change

_Change, Change, Change_

And we tried to change  
The city noise made us strange  
So we plugged our ears and learned to fight  
We set the stage but we could not engage so we cut all ties by candlelight  
Change, change, change

The song ended in the same fashion as it began and the girls quickly got ready to record the last two of the day.

By the time the girls had finished there songs, it was almost noon. Myoga shooed them all out of the room and escorted them to their cars to make sure they didn't dilly dally or cause anymore damage than they already had at earlier times. The radio station was close to the studio so by the time everyone was there, three pizzas had been ordered but would not get there until fifteen minutes after everyone got there.

The girls had been named official Bobby-Boom DJs and answered questions that were telephoned. Once the pizza arrived, it was attacked and devoured by people who had it less than twenty-four hours ago. Finally, Bobby-Boom decided it was a good time to have the guys play their song.

"Okay people, this is for you!" Koga yelled dramatically.

"Buy our merch!" Inuyasha quickly added before Miroku counted them off to begin their song, 'Calling All Skeletons.'

When the song ended, Miroku anounced upcoming dates. "We have one more session in the studio, then our albums drops on September 29! Buy it!"

"Look out for Rubber Band too."Bobby-Boom said. "Girls, it would be great if you sampled something for us ya know."

"I don't know." Kagome said teasingly.,

"We value our fan free life." Ayame said.

"And we don't want to have to resort to diving through windows." Sango added.

"You can forget about that anytime now." Sesshomaru said.

"I think it would be a good idea." Rin said twirling a piece of her hair. "Besides, we can beat out the guys this way."

The girls thought about this for a moment. "I guess we can do the chorus to one of our songs." Sango spoke up.

"Great!" But who's that?" Bobby-Boom asked pointing at Souta.

"C'est mon petit frere! Il aime porte une jupe avec une chemise! Il est tres belle! Il est un poisson rouge aussi!" Rin sang in French.

This made Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Miroku laugh, confused Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Bobby-Boom, and slightly annoyed Souta.

"Uh, what was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said, 'Its my little brother! He like to wear a skirt with a blouse! He is very pretty! He is a goldfish also!'" Souta translated with fake excitement.

"Oh, does she do that often?" Bobby-Boom asked.

"Yep, and its worse when Kagome and Sango join in.

"What about Ayame?" he asked.

"We just met today so there hasn't been any weird made up French songs sung to me by her."

"He has a band too!" Kagome said.

"But they're still a bunch of nobodies." Rin added.

"My brother's in their band too. I don't think they have a name yet." Sango said.

"Enough about me, do your chorus." Souta said as he pointed at instruments in the corner of the room.

"Yes, yes, we shall." Sango said getting behind the drums.

"How about we do 'Bummer'? Except the first verse and chorus." Ayame suggested.

"Sounds good." Rin said.

The song started with Ayame and Kagome making a screeching noise then Sango and Rin joined in playing. Kagome started singing the intro to the song.

Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer  
Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer  
Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer  
Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer

A few seconds passed before Rin started to sing the actual song.

_I loved this person who didn't love me  
I stuck around, hoping that they would see  
Unwilling to loose -Reluctant to care  
So confident in the substances we'd share  
And it was a..._

Kagome started singing the intro again.

Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer  
Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer  
Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer  
Ba, bada, ba, ba bummer

Once Kagome finished, the girls stopped playing and but let the song end when the sounds of their instruments ended. They quickly took off the instruments or if you were Sango, put down the sticks, and went back over to the group.

"So, does that song have any significant meaning?" Bobby-Boom asked.

"Not really, at least I don't think so." Rin said.

"You'd have to ask Ayame." Kagome said. "After all, she was the one who wrote the song."

"Well, does it?" Bobby-Boom asked Ayame.

Everyone looked at her expecting a yes and heartfelt explanation.

"Um, nope." she said shrugging and shaking her head. "It just kinda came to me before I moved here."

Everyone's mouth was open and their eyes were wide.

"What, it was a very strange time for me." she defended.

"That's kind of very strange." Koga said.

"Oh, well do you know what is completely strange?" Ayame asked.

"Hey, Inu, who has the smaller bruise?" Kagome asked hoping to avoid any arguments between the bands.

"Um, let me check." he said rolling up his sleeve to show a bruise about twice the size of Koga's fist. "Hey Koga how big is your bruise?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out." Koga said rolling up his sleeve."Great, now how are we supposed to know who won?" he asked when he saw that his bruise was about twice the size of Inuyasha's fist.

The winner would be me!" Sesshomaru said with his sleeve rolled up to show a bruise about half an inch on his arm.

"But you weren't competing!" they both said.

"Maybe not, but I did get punched by Inuyasha once after he didn't like my judging. Therefore, I win!"

"What a loophole." Koga mumbled.

Two hours later, everyone was leaving the station and heading home. Souta decided to go with Sango so that he could talk with her brother about their band and call their last member over. The plan was to get everyone in one house to practice so they could follow Rubber Band to the studio again and talk Myoga into giving them a chance.

--

Hey there! It seems like forever since I updated but I think that's only because I barely have any time at all. The songs I used were "City Noise' and 'Bummer' both by Scaring.

The french thing was an original song by me! that's something i sing to my little brother and it tends to get him angry but only because he know what I'm singing.

Don't forget, I'm planning on revamping the title so it goes with the story a wee bit more.

Let me know what you think!


	20. Tailgate Party

Sorry for the wait, it has been very hectic to say the least.

_Italics is the lead singer_ and normal is the chorus or backups.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

Hours had passed like minutes and soon it was time for everyone to head home for the night. The nighttime DJ, Ticking Tracy, was already at the studio and waiting for her time on the air. Bobby-Boom played his last song for the night then said his goodbyes when it finished.

"Okay, this is Bobby-Boom, about to go home and pass out on the doormat…possibly." He said then looked down at his notes. "Whoa, that's unexpected." He mumbled to himself. "Tomorrow, the third place band from the contest that got these two here will be, well, here. I guess Intensity 5 is coming out with an album also." He said shrugging.

"Who would want those losers?" Rin asked remembering how persistent and annoying they had been.

"Hey, I was once one of those losers!" Koga yelled. "Remember, the only good one from the band? That's why Myoga only gave me his number and stuff." He said indignantly.

"And what do you know? You're still a loser." Ayame teased.

"You weren't even there!" Koga yelled. "You probably weren't even in this state yet!"

"Probably not, but that doesn't matter." Ayame said shrugging.

Koga was about to respond but Bobby-Boom cut him off just as his mouth opened. "So to find out what's going on with those guys; listen to me a noon tomorrow. See ya or something." Apparently he didn't turn off the microphones before. He turned slightly to look at Ayame and Koga, rolled his eyes while shaking his head, and said, "Dudes, get over it, we all know." Then he walked out of the room.

"Finally someone said something!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his arms up.

Kagome shook her head and pulled Inuyasha out of the room. "Come on; let's go, uh, out of here." She said trying to get him out of the room incase he said something stupid.

"Oh shut up Inu! You and Kagome were together for who knows how long before Rin and I figured it out." Sesshomaru said.

"I remember that." Koga said. "But if either of you," he said pointing at Sesshomaru and Rin, "pulls that stunt again, I'll make sure to tackle you myself. I'm sure Ayame wouldn't mind tackling you either."

"Nope, I have nothing against it." Ayame said smiling.

"We'll see about that." Rin said taking Sesshomaru's hand and walking out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, Rin called back to Ayame. "By the way, that was the most sadistic smile I've ever seen." Rin and Sesshomaru heard an angry noise coming from the room and looked at each other.

"Okay, running!" they yelled before each breaking out into mad sprints for the cars.

Sango and Miroku were the only two left in the room with Ayame and Koga. They each turned to look at the other and shrugged.

"Alright, this can go one of many ways." Sango began. "One: either you fess up about your love connection or somehow you will end up begin dared on a date."

"Example: Us." Miroku said holding up their clasped hands. "Or two, you can openly flirt and be oblivious to the fact that people know until your friends tell people about your personal lives and take a poll."

"Example: Sess and Rin." Sango continued. "But then again, there always is the possibility that you're already together and keeping it a secret that one of the pairs will find out about and tell as many people as they can at once."

"You choose." Miroku finished then walked out with Sango.

"What strange and semi-interesting friends we seem to have acquired." Ayame said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, huh, wait, what?" Koga asked making a different confused face for each word.

Ayame sighed and turned around. "We have weird friends."

"Oh." Koga said at his moment of understanding. "Gotcha!"

"I bet you do." Ayame mumbled under her breath and continued to walk out of the room.

Koga jogged out of the room to catch up to her. "So, which one do you think it's gonna be?" he asked bluntly.

Ayame stopped walking and looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Well, everyone else is paired up, so it's only natural that we end up together too…"

"Who said what to whom now?" she asked quickly.

Koga seemed to ignore her or he just preferred to keep talking. "… That and I think the guys have started a bet on it. It's really only a matter of time before the girls are in on it too."

"Uh," Ayame was at a loss for words and said the only thing that seemed right. "You seem to have done your research on this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to, um, aw who am I kidding? This is just too awkward." She said throwing her arms up into the air and running out to the parking lot.

--

Outside, it looked like a tailgate party had started. The girls and Bobby-Boom where dancing to the music that was blasting out of Sesshomaru's car. The guys were huddled around a small camping grill telling each other the best way to cook. Some other people from the radio station where also outside having a good time. More people were coming and Ticking Tracy had announced the party over the radio. Someone had the great idea to have some kind of musical contest that would be judged by the Rubber Band, Kids in Cars, and the two DJs. That too was announced on the radio and so far, three bands had signed up but only two knew they had.

"Hey, Souta," Kagome yelled. When he turned towards her, she continued, "I signed your band up for the contest."

"Why?" he asked.

"I thought it would be cute." She answered.

"Well Kag, that's great and all but did you notice that I'm the only one from the band here?" he asked annoyed.

"Of course I did, I'm not completely like Rin." She said chuckling. "I had Sango call Kohaku and he is coming over with your drummer."

"Oh, well I have one more, slight problem."

"And that would be?" Kagome asked.

"I don't have my guitar. How can I play without a guitar?" Souta asked starting to yell.

"You're attracting attention!" She yelled back. "You can borrow, uh, hmm." Kagome said thinking.

"Please, take your time." He said sarcastically.

Kagome's face brightened. "I know, the guys always have an extra guitar or bass in their trunk. It gets better too; Sess drove here, so his car is here, and he plays the guitar, so by process of elimination, the answer is d. all of the above!"

"Care to explain that a wee bit better?" Souta asked.

"Sess probably has his spare guitar in the trunk of his car." Kagome said. "Weren't you listening to anything I just said?"

"I was, but, never mind." He said shrugging. "Let's just go see if I can use his guitar."

--

Within an hour, the other two bands had shown up and were setting up. Souta was adjusting to Sesshomaru's guitar, Kohaku was making sure his bass was just right, and their drummer was unloading his set from his older brother's pickup truck. Since only three bands had signed up, there would only be two rounds and the winner would be picked after the second one. Basically, it was normal procedure.

"Why hello there, this is Ticking Tracy! Right now, we're getting ready to start the first, probably going to be annual, 'Hey, that's My Band!' contest. Don't ask about the name, I think it was made up by Rubber Band and Bobby-Boom. Anyway, we've got three bands that wanna win. First up is 13 Rocks, then High Heights, and last is Caught 11."

"Hey Tracy, we would like to start now." Bobby-Boom yelled just loud enough to be heard over the sounds coming from each band.

By now, Tracy had turned off the microphone and yelled back to him. "Fine, get 13 Rocks set up and ready to go. Make sure you have High Heights ready to go after them."

"Psh, I think I know what I'm doing." He said and left to get the bands ready.

Ticking Tracy turned the microphone back on once he left and began talking into it. "Sorry about that, Bobby-Boom just had his daily drama moment. Anyway, we're just about to get started so, get down here."

--

Down in the parking lot, each band was lined up according to their line up. In the first five parking spots was 13 Rocks, High Heights had the next five, and Caught 11 had the last five. To make it look slightly less crowded for the bands, there was an empty spot between 13 Rocks and High Heights and another between High Heights and Caught 11.

After each band introduced themselves, 13 Rocks began to play their song 'Slow Burn'. The keyboardist began then the person paying the bass began to sing. The whole band began playing and the lead singer took over. The song went on for almost three and a half minutes before the singer stopped and the band played for a little while longer.

Next, it was High Heights. The Rubber Band girls had pushed themselves away from the judging "table" and in front of the crowd that had formed around the bands. Kohaku, being the lead singer for the trio began

_If I'm__  
__Away__  
__From you__  
__Long enough__  
__To make__  
__You cry__  
__At least__  
__You feel something_

All three members of the band began to play after Kohaku finished the first part of the song. For the second part, Kohaku repeated what he did in the beginning and Souta added some more to it.

_If I'm_ (taking)  
_Away _(the love)  
_From you_ (believe me)  
_Long enough_  
_To make_ (a change)  
_You cry_ (too much)  
_At least_ (I made)  
_You feel something_

_I'm twenty thousand miles away__  
__And you still feel nothing__  
__I'll give all the time it takes__  
__To make you feel something__  
__Twenty thousand miles away__  
__And you still feel nothing__  
__I'll give all the time it takes__  
__To make you feel something_

Souta and Kohaku repeated the chorus the same way they had in the beginning except they all played during it this time.

_If I'm__  
__Away__  
__From you__  
__Long enough__  
__To make__  
__You cry__  
__At least__  
__You feel something_

_If I'm_ (taking)  
_Away _(the love)  
_From you_ (believe me)  
_Long enough_  
_To make_ (a change)  
_You cry_ (too much)  
_At least_ (I made)  
_You feel something_

_I'm twenty thousand miles away__  
__And you still feel nothing__  
__I'll give all the time it takes__  
__To make you feel something__  
__Twenty thousand miles away__  
__And you still feel nothing__  
__I'll give all the time it takes__  
__To make you feel something_

_I'm_ (taking)  
_Away_ (the love)  
_From you_ (believe)  
_Do you feel something?_  
_Whoa..._

Kohaku and Souta took a break from singing as they got ready to finish up the song.

_If I'm taking__  
__Away your love__  
__Then tell me what__  
__I have to do__  
__Huh!_

_Twenty thousand miles away__  
__And you still feel nothing__  
__I'll give all the time it takes__  
__To make you feel something__  
__Twenty thousand miles away__  
__And you still feel nothing__  
__I'll give all the time it takes__  
__To make you feel something__  
__Woo!_

The trio continued to play but eventually the song stopped quickly.

The girls could hardly control themselves. They were cheering the loudest and starting chants of their brother's or friend's brother's name. Above all, they were shocked, all the time they had spent poking fun at their younger brothers failed attempts to start a band had been in vain. Maybe that fancy music school they were sent to was good for them to properly form a band and not to just give their sisters a mini vacation. They didn't have much time to think about it though since the third band had already started their song.

--

There's chapter 20, finally. It's also the first chapter posted under the title 'This Because Of That?'. I don't know, it kind of make a little bit more sense.

Anyway, the songs I used or mentioned were Slow Burn by Atreyu and 'Til You Feel Something by Dropping Daylight.

I am also aware that the band names are horrible, but I just looked at three artists on my recently played list and tweaked them a bit. Try and guess who they are, I doubt you won't be able too since they are seriously lacking any creativity.


	21. the Results and Such

Hey all! I was just sitting in my room thinking about the PSAT I have to take on Wednesday for 6 out of 8 periods when I decided to write a new chapter between everything in my life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The last band had finished their song and it was time for the judges to decide who would go on. The judging bands and DJs thought long and hard about which two would go for the big prize, which still had to be fully decided, but eventually came to a decision.

"Alright, this wasn't easy since you all suck eggs," Bobby-Boom began.

"I resent that!" Miroku yelled to the DJ while sitting with three laughing girls, a confused one, and four equally confused guys.

"I'll get back to that later." Bobby-Boom said to Miroku. "…And if you don't want to go into detail, I'm sure one of your friends would be more than happy to. Right, girls?"

"Most defiantly!" Sango yelled.

"It was quite a disastrous event though." Kagome warned.

"Yeah, about as disastrous as we can get."Rin said. "But, that's for another time."

By now Miroku had his head in his hands. "Why do I agree to do anything with any of you?"

"Hey, if you can tell people I'm kinky, then I can tell people some of your embarrassing, um, what exactly would it be?" Rin asked her sister and Sango to which they both shrugged.

"Back to topic," Bobby-Boom began. "The band that is not going to do their thing here today is, signal climatic drum roll" he said pointing to Sango and Miroku, who began drumming on the makeshift judging table, "Caught 11. Sorry guys, now get off of my stage!"

"Um, Bobby, can I call you Bobby?" Ticking Tracy asked, "They're just setup in the parking lot, there's no stage."

"I know that!

"Yeah… anyway, get ready for the next round." Ticking Tracy said to the bands. "We're just gonna take a short half hour break."

"And in that break, I'm going to find out more about this whole egg incident." Bobby-Boom said sitting between Sango and Miroku. "So, who's gonna tell me?"

"Maybe its best if they did." Miroku said.

"Alright, so it was a Saturday night and we were really bored. Since it was only 4:30, we decided to see if the local dollar store had any interesting things to get. Once we got there, we saw a bunch of egg dye that was left over from Easter a few weeks before. "Sango began.

Rin took over and began telling a part. "So, we each bought a box and hurried back to Sango's house. Once we got there though, we noticed that there were not enough eggs for all of us. Naturally, we girls volunteered to go buy some more and nominated Rok to get the dye ready."

"We got to the grocery store and bought the eggs and were all ready to start making them beautiful when Sango noticed a box of crayons. On the back, there were instructions on how to leave some parts of the eggs white." Kagome started. "We couldn't resist and each bought a couple of boxes for the white crayons. Once we got in the car, we were mad scribblers coloring with white crayons on some of the eggs."

"I'll finish." Miroku said trying to keep some pride. "When they got back, they ran right for the dye I had put out and started coloring their eggs. When I tried, my egg came out just as white as it was before I had put it in the dye, which was rolling down the egg in little beads. I couldn't figure out what was wrong seeing as the girls had no problems with their eggs. One of them suggested that the egg probably had something on it from the carton and said that I should rinse it off. I did, tried to dye it and the same thing happened. Another one said it was probably just the egg and I should try licking it to make it work."

"Why?" Bobby-Boom asked.

"Questions later." Miroku said holding up his hand as if to stop him. "I wasn't thinking or something because I did it and sometime during that, my picture was taken. I shrugged it off and tried to dye it again. Nothing happened and one of them said I should try sucking it. I thought that sounded weird but I did it anyway and had my picture taken again. By now, all the girls were on the ground rolling in laughter and I couldn't figure it out so I just tried to dye the egg again. As you can tell, nothing happened and the girls were crying from laughing so much."

"Eventually we stopped laughing and gave him a different egg without any crayon wax on it so he could dye the egg." Sango said giggling.

"Yeah, but we still have the pictures." Kagome said chuckling.

"Anything you wanna add, Rin?" Bobby-Boom asked.

Rin just shook her head and tried to hold in her laughter.

Miroku sighed while shaking his head. "I guess you could say that its not wise to let them go to the grocery store for eggs."

"Yeah, that or the fact that we outsmarted you!" Rin yelled pointing her finger teasingly at Miroku.

"How did you outsmart me?" he asked also pointing his finger.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps you're just dumb or maybe it was my wit and superior intellect!"

Miroku and the rest of the group snorted.

"What? If it wasn't for my wit, then none of us would be here!"

Sesshomaru decided it was now or never to set her straight. "Listen, Rin, it wasn't your wit or intellect that got us here. It was more like your, uh, I don't know what it was, but it was definitely yours." he said shrugging.

"It was your irrationality and impulsive way of life!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hmm, I never thought of it like that, but I guess it makes sense." Rin said accepting Inuyasha's answer.

"Damn right it does!" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh guys, would you look at the time!" Bobby-Boom said pointing to his watchless wrist. "Only twenty more minutes until the bands play again! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a hot dog or something."

"You're excused!" Ayame yelled after him.

"Bring me back something nice!" Koga also yelled.

"If you see my grandmother, tell her that I have her cats at my house!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh, Kag, our grandmother doesn't have any cats." Rin said behind her hand in a stage whisper, which was quite pointless.

"I know, I just want to see if he tells any old ladies here that I have their cats at my house."

"Very sneaky sis." Rin said patting Kagome on the back. "Come on, we've been sitting here forever lets go walk around for a wee bit."

"What a smashing idea!" Sango said tugging on Kagome and Ayame's hands. "Now, lets go!"

Yeah its short and such but I have everything going on right now. Good news though! On the the 30th of October I'm going to see Panic at the Disco, Plain White T's, and The Cab. I don't care much for the last two but there's a strong possibility that I'm going to have more stuff to write about.


	22. Rock, Paper, Scissors

I haven't had a full week of school in about 3 weeks and still didn't progress anywhere with the story. But, thanks to some new and weird sleeping patterns i have adopted, I'm going to make sure i get it done by 5 am while listening to alexisonfire for inspiration.

the songs in this here chapter are, We Sleep Forever by Aiden and Calling All Cars by Senses Fail.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

--

"What a glorious day!" Ayame sang while spinning in a circle with her arms spread out to the sides effectively hitting several innocent bystanders. "Whoops! Sorry!" she called after people she had hit.

One person didn't care much for her apology and let her know it. "You know, right now I could kill you and five people would give me a hi-five."

Taking the statement as a challenge, Ayame called him on it. "...And these people would be?"

"Well," the person began, "there's Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru." he said counting each name on his finger.

"What for?" Ayame asked smugly.

"Car wash ring any bells?" he asked in the same tone.

"Okay, fine, but that's only four."

"Then, there's also Bobby-Boom for arguing with Koga over the radio this morning." he said confidently. "I'm sure he planned on closing his show with a witty banter of his."

By now, Ayame had lost hope of winning the argument and resorted to desperate measures. "Well I don't like your pants!" Hey, who ever said desperate and childish were different anyway?

"Whereas I don't like your face." the person calmly said while walking away.

"Whereas?" Ayame questioned more to herself than anyone else. "Whereas!" she then yelled to the person. "What, did you major in freaky vocabulary in college or something?" she asked earning herself the one finger salute. "Yeah, I am number one!"

"What a strange fellow." Sango commented after the person had disappeared from their vision.

"You got it." Kagome said nodding.

"He just may be my hero." Rin said amazed.

"Yeah, well he is my new sworn enemy." Ayame said definantly. "Now come on, those ice raspberry teas are calling my name!"

"How did he know about the whole car wash thing?"Kagome asked Sango as they followed Ayame to the stand with the drinks.

Sango shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the guys are somewhere in the parking lot telling people of all our evil deeds."

--

"And don't even get me started on the frozen food fight we had one night." Inuyasha said to the crowd of people around him as his band mates nodded in agreement. The crowd roared in excitement and urged the guys to tell more.

"It was quite a disaster afterwards." Miroku said

"You're telling me. At least you didn't have a bruise on your face from a bagel bite." Koga said.

"If you hadn't have thrown that frozen hamburger and hit Sango with it, then she never would have thrown the bagel bite." Sesshomaru said sensibly.

"Then explain the frozen peas for us, will you Sess?" Miroku said.

"That's easy, Rin got caught up in the moment." he said crossing his arms.

"And used a straw to spit frozen peas at your head?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya know, I seem to remember Kag using french fries and a sling shot." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"And his eye has never been the same since." Koga said laughing.

"But we got them back!" Miroku said proudly.

"Yeah," a new voice said, "by the end of the night, we were either bruised, bumped, or hmm." Kagome said. "Hey, Inu, what would you consider yourself that night."

"I'd go with partially blinded." he said nodding his head.

Ayame looked at him and managed to keep a straight face even when she asked him the eyepatch question. "What ever happened to the eyepatch? It went well with your... eyes? Eye? Visible to others eye?"she asked more than said. "I do believe it was a marvelous idea of yours to wear it too."

"It did get me some attention." he said stroking his imaginary beard.

Rin snorted. "Yeah, after kagome drew an eyeball on the patch."

"It was realistic!" Kagome defended.

"Hey, I'm over it, why can't you be?" Inuyasha asked the sisters.

"Irreconcilable differences." they said simultaneously while shrugging.

"Well, that was weird." Koga said.

"Yeah, why don't we just go back to the judge's table?" Sango asked and pulled on the arms of the two people closest to her before running away. "Come on, before they start a path of destruction on our faces or something!" she yelled back to Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, come on!" Bobby-Boom yelled as he ran past them encouraging everyone but Rin to go to the table.

"Where did he come from?" Rin asked before going to join the rest of the judges at the table.

----------------

Once everyone had made it back to the judges' table, and in a timely fashion, the second round began. This time, High Heights would go first followed by 13 Rocks and the winner would be declared.

Once both bands had situated themselves on their designated makeshift "stages" they waited for the okay from Bobby-Boom to begin. The super secret signal was flashed, but since it was super secret no one knew exactly what Bobby-Boom was doing.

"Just start." he said disappointed.

"Alright," Kohaku began. "We're gonna play a song-"

"Vote for us!" Sota yelled before starting the song.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and started when his part came up. "This is We Sleep Forever."

She walks the line into her deathbed rings  
I say she's all alone  
Begging for forgiveness  
I won't teach her to lie or make a plan  
That clairvoyant stare and grin  
God won't forgive me  
For this I know  
Tragedy unfolds tonight  
As you sever my skin apart  
Take this sadness and close your eyes love

All three members of the band vocalized for the chorus. Kohaku went solo while the other two sang together.

Woah!  
Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me.  
Woah!  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity.

By now, Kohaku and Sota had made their way across the "stage" and were doing what came naturally to them while playing.

She cuts a vein although it's much too dull  
I say she's all alone  
Fighting for redemption  
I know little pain, a little lust  
I lose myself at night to feel the rush  
Of tearing my skin apart  
Now take this sadness and close your eyes love

Woah!  
Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me.  
Woah  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity.

During the instrumental break, Kohaku and Sota went back to their original spots but soon moved close together.

Go deeper, I feel it  
I see your ghost appear  
Go deeper, I see it  
I feel your ghost appear  
I won't say goodbye tonight

For the next part, Sota turned so he faced Kohaku and they both sang the same words slightly yelling them

We'll sleep forever

When they finished the line, Kohaku began to sing by himself as Sota and the drummer sang "on" in between some of Kohaku's words.

Hold on, hold on tonight love  
We'll sleep forever  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
We'll sleep forever  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
Close your eyes

The guys began to jump around more and move with the music as they prepared to end the song big.

Woah!  
Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me.  
Woah!  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity.

Woah!  
Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me.  
Woah!  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity.

After a moment of silence, the crowd erupted into mass chaos and chants of "High Heights". It was then that the guys realized their band's name was pretty weird awkward for chanting. They waved to the people, who were too caught up in the moment and screamed as if the guys had made it big and were not just playing in a parking lot. The other band took the opportunity to do some last minutes preparations and go over some important details about their stage presence.

"You may begin." Bobby-Boom said to 13 Rocks very unlike himself. "Or die!" he added, there was the Bobby-Boom everyone loved.

"We're gonna play Calling All Cars." the singer announced just before the guitarist started to play.

Calling all cars we've got another victim,  
'Cause my love has become an affliction,  
Well what did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?

The rest of the band came in after the singer finished the opening and the song picked up in tempo.

I'm sorry, but i think i failed to mention  
That I lied at my very first confession  
Well what did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?

'Cause this has been building since I have been breathing,  
And I know how it's going to end.

During the chorus, the lead singer sang the main part while the rest of the band sang smaller parts to emphasize it.

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down.  
(And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on.  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now,  
(But you knew all along) Try to forget me and just move on.

Right after the chorus was finished, the second verse began and the singer moved from one side of the stage to the other.

Oh my dear what have I gone and done now?  
It's curtain call, I'm about to take my last bow.  
Well what did you expect from me?  
Well what did you expect from me?

Without giving away the hints on your ending,  
I ruined the evening again.

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down.  
(And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on.  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now,  
(But you knew all along) Try to forget me and just move on.

I don't, have love left inside, inside.  
And I don't, have love left inside, inside.

Are you desperate for an answer?  
I don't have an ounce of good left in me now,  
Thats why I walked out.

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down.  
(And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on.  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now,  
(You hate me for it now) Try to forget me and just move on.

I am not the one that you should blame,  
So take what I left you for the pain.  
I am not the one that you should blame,  
So take what I left you for the pain.  
And do your best and forget my name

When the singer finally stopped singing, everyone knew the song was basically over, all the band had to do was get the music part of it to end too. When it did, Bobby-Boom was the first one to speak.

"Wow, touching."

"Pretty good." Ayame said shrugging

"Yeah, you need good lungs for that song." Sesshomaru said.

"Let's not to this into some talent contest on television." Rin said.

"But it is a talent contest." Koga pointed out.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yes, but is it on tv?"

"Oh. I guess not." he answered.

"Can we just vote?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Sounds splendid." Sango said as the group imploded into a tight huddle.

The group stayed like that for a few minutes completely oblivious to the outside world. Once in a while their whispers got louder but quickly quieted down. After what seemed like an eternity and a half, the group got out of the huddle and went back to the judges' table.

"Alright, this maybe be surprising to some of you, but we couldn't agree on who should win." Bobby-Boom began. "It was basically each person from one band against their counterpart in the other band and you don't wanna know what it was like between Ticking Tracy and me."

"So we decided, whoever wins the best of three in rock, paper, scissors wins it." Ticking Tracy announced.

"Who's going to play for their band?" Bobby-Boom asked?

After some mild deliberation of the bands, Kohaku was pushed out of the trio and the drummer from 13 Rocks was pushed from his band's circle.

"Shake hands." Miroku said and the two guys abruptly shook hands.

"Turn around." Kagome said and once again the guys followed the order.

"Do the chicken dance Sango said as the guys began to play the chicken dance with instruments from both bands. Just as they were about to do it, Kohaku stopped.

"What?" he asked. "I should have known you were up to something when Kag said to turn around."

"Fine then, turn towards each other and do the first round." Ayame said.

The guys put the instruments down since they weren't going to play anything and formed a semicircle around the two.

"Ready, set, go!" someone yelled and they each hit their left palm with their right hand in a fist three times. After the third hit, they had chosen their symbol. Kohaku: scissors, other guy: rock.

They started the next round and the outcome was the opposite. Kohaku had his hand out flat for paper and the other guy balled his hand into a fist. By now, both guys were getting nervous, only one more round until one band would be declared the winner.

The process was repeated and sides were taken. The drummer had chosen rock again and Kohaku had also chosen rock. Both contestants, sighed and prepared themselves for the redo. They hit their palms and stuck out their hands. Kohaku had decided on the scissors while the other guy went with the paper.

Koga grabbed Kohaku's free hand and lifted it up while Miroku pretended to be a reporter. "Kohaku Satou,you have just won the first ever what ever this contest is called contest. What are you going to do next?"

"I'm um, uh, what am I going to do?" he asked himself just before the other members in his band jumped on his back causing them all the fall down.

"Hey, no orgies in public!" Kagome yelled to the guys as they picked themselves up and off the ground.

----------

Would you look at that, the chapter has been finished with 15 minutes to spare! Sorry it took so long but at least the football games are almost over. Hopefully we don't win on Friday and don't have to go to anymore of the playoffs.


	23. The Clean Up

I'm so terribly sorry about that ridiculously long wait. There's been a lot of family crap going on and it seems like I'm always stuck babysitting for my sister.

disclaimer: nothing has changed, check previous chapters.

* * *

Two shadowy figures watched as the two bands split into groups to begin the clean up after the party that was just held in the parking lot. Cloaked by the darkness in the room, no one from the outside could make out who the people standing behind the window were.

"So, how long do you think we have until they suspect something?" one of the people asked while starring down at the cleaning crew in the parking lot.

The person next to him shrugged and took a long drink from a soon to be empty can. "I don't know, but I don't think they know anything."

"Hey guys, I got some more sodas and pizza."A third person said loudly as he walked into the dark room. "Why are all the lights off and why are both of you standing by the window trying, and I stress trying, to look sinister." he asked while turning on the lights.

The two by the window sighed. "Way to go, Bobby, you have just killed the mood." Rin said as she threw her now empty can into the garbage. "But if you must know, we are trying to avoid cleaning with them."

"And now you just ruined the game of 'hide and they better not seek' we started." Miroku added.

"But when I left three minutes ago, you guys weren't playing any games." Bobby-Boom said.

"Yeah, well we just started when you left." Miroku said while grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Oh, so you were role playing. I get it now." he said in realization.

"Great," Rin said, "now turn the lights off again. I think they can see us."

"Will do." Bobby-Boom said then turned off the lights to get in on the game.

* * *

An hour later it looked like the parking lot was almost clean. It was then that the trio decided to go outside and make it look like they had cleaned for the past three hours.

"Oh, wow!" I never thought we'd finish that." Rin said wiping imaginary sweat from her head.

"Yeah." Miroku said selling it. "Let's never do that again without a professional clean up crew and Hollywood stunt team."

"Just be glad you don't have to come back on a regular basis. I, on the other hand, work here and will be remind of all the tedious cleaning of today." Bobby-Boom said dragging a broom behind him.

Kagome walked over the slackers without any idea of what they really did. "Ready to go home, Rin?" she didn't wait for an answer before she added another thought. "Or everyone can come over and go swimming."

Strangely, groans of agreement were heard from behind Kagome as the rest joined the group only to separate to different cars after plans were made.

Within an hour, the girls were in the Higurashi pool, which was lighted by many outdoor lights throughout the yard while the guys were inside getting changed. Everyone from both bands had come except for Kohaku, who said he had some previous engagements to attend to, in those words, and the drummer of Sota's band, who said he had to make it home before his parents did, just to humor Kagome, Rin, and Sota's situation.

When Sota walked out the back door, Kagome pushed off the side of the pool and floated towards the stairs leading into the pool. "So, Sota," she began as she held on to the metal railing, "mom and dad are due home sometime tomorrow."

"Yeah, and?" he asked getting into the pool.

Kagome let go of the railing and pushed herself towards the deeper water. "I just hope you have an excuse to be home when they interrogate you."

"Don't worry about it. I have the feeling they will be okay with me being home for a few weeks." Sota said before disappearing under the water. He quietly resurfaced behind Kagome and signaled for Sango to go behind Rin. "Until they get home, I think you should stop worrying about me and watch out for yourselves." he said before flipping Kagome over as Sango did the same to Rin.

After resurfacing,Kagome launched herself at Sota and pushed him under the water. Rin,on the other hand, grabbed Sango's legs and pulled her under. Ayame just sat on the edge of the pool and watched the whole escapade unfold. She was so into the water fight going on in the pool that she didn't notice the guys running out of the house and towards the pool. Ayame felt three gushes of wind and saw three splashes in the water. Sometime during that, she stood up, startled with her mouth open. 'Okay, there was three splashes, but where's the fourth?' she asked herself.

Koga snuck up behind Ayame just as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku jumped into the pool. Just as he got close enough to push her in, Ayame turned around. Since there was no use in trying to cover up what he almost did, Koga reached and to pushed Ayame in the pool. There was a lot of screaming and arm flailing as two people became friends with the water. When they resurfaced, there was still screaming, except it was only from Koga.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go of my hair!" he yelled at Ayame.

"Why? You pushed me in the pool. The least I can do is bring you with me by your hair."

"Fine then. You abuse my head, I'll return the favor." he said while grabbing a handful of Ayame's hair.

"Guys, guys," Sango said calmly to the quarreling duo, "I think its time we had an intervention."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I can't take much more of this."

"Just so you know, we're going to be yelling at you and telling you how you're destroying our family." Inuyasha added.

"Um, no we're not." Rin said. "Well maybe the yelling, but not the destroying our family part."

"Either way, someone is going to be crying by the end of it." Miroku said.

"Can't we skip the intervention and forget about all that other stuff you're probably going to bring up?" Ayame asked.

"Well," Sango began, "I guess you're off the hook since you were reacting, but Koga," she said redirecting her attention, "you're not so lucky."

"Exactly, we have to rub in the fact that you were screaming and complaining like a little girl not too long ago." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Sounds good." Kagome said.

"How about we do something while they intervene on Koga's lifestyle?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, we can go in my room and plan new things to do." Rin said while wrapping her arms around Ayame and Kagome.

Sango added herself to the group before they all turned around and walked out of the pool and towards the house. "Have fun guys." she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Up in Rin's room, the girls were watching the guys from the two windows that overlooked the back yard. Rin and Ayame were huddled at one window and Sango and Kagome were at the other one.

"I guess its not so bad to have a bedroom in the back of the house." Rin said as she watched the guys gang up on Koga.

"I kind of wish I let you have my room when we decided we wanted our own rooms." Kagome said.

"Looks like its your loss now." Rin said with a fake stuck up attitude.

The girls continued to watch silently until the guys formed a circle around Koga. So far it had been nothing more than small pushes and a couple punches to the arms, but now it looked interesting.

"Quick, open the windows!" Sango said excitedly.

Once the windows were opened, the girls listened intently. "...So, I bet you're not going to be doing anything stupid like that again." they heard Inuyasha say to Koga.

"I'd assume you have learned at least one thing from all of this." Miroku said as he lightly pushed Koga.

"I would too, but you know what they say about assuming." Sesshomaru said adding another punch to Koga's arm.

"You guys are all wonderful." Koga said laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Obviously we do try." Sota added. "Sometimes I wonder what you would do without us."

"What I did before I even knew this band existed." Koga said with an attitude. "I was doing pretty well then."

"Until you were kicked out of the last band you were in." Sesshomaru said figuratively adding salt to an open wound.

"Out of jealously." Koga defended.

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha sighed.

"Come on, lets go and see what the girls are doing." Sota said walking to the backdoor.

As soon as the girls heard that, they scrambled away from the windows and looked for something to make it look like they had been preoccupied. After a few seconds of scrambling around the room, they all ran out and into the attic. Sometime during all the mayhem, someone suggested they make it look like they decided to go camping and had been looking for a tent.

The guys had walked in the house and heard screaming and crashing. They looked to their right, then their left, and then up just as something heavy fell upstairs.

"They were listening." Sota said.

"Or watching" Miroku added.

"And you would know how?" Inuyasha asked.

"Half of the people up there are my sisters. I've known them for fifteen consecutive years." Sota said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much the same, except they're my cousins." Miroku added following Sota.

The remaining guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"It makes sense." Sesshomaru added then followed the two up the stairs.

"Might as well go." Koga shrugged.

"Yep." Inuyasha answered.

* * *

"So, what are you doing?" Sota asked anyone who answer.

Rin turned around from her spot and answered him. "Oh, you know. Looking for the tent."

"You mean the tent we keep over here, in the big green box labeled 'camping'?" he asked.

By now Miroku had come up to the attic and stood by Sota watching everything unfold.

"Yeah. Would you look at that, Kagome, right where we left it last year." Rin said.

"Oh, I can't believe we walked right past it." Kagome answered. "Can you Sango?"

"Nope, and I even went camping with you last summer." she answered just as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga walked in the attic.

"It just means you three are forgetful and I'm not very observant, I guess." Ayame summed up.

"Exactly." Kagome agreed. "How about we set that tent up now?" she asked the group.

"Sounds good." Sango said as all the girls walked toward the box the tent was stored in. They all picked up the box and calmly walked past the guys ,without saying anything, leaving them in the attic. Once they all made it down the steps that led to the attic, they laughed and pushed the box into the closest bedroom, which happened to be Sota's.

"What was all that?" Koga asked when he couldn't hear the girls laughing anymore

"It was just the girls trying to make it look like they hadn't been listening or watching what happened outside" Miroku answered.

"They do it every time and always think that they're being sneaky."Sota added. "They actually make themselves look like huge dorks."

"Don't let them know that though, its good to let them think they're good at somethings." Miroku advised.

* * *

Downstairs, the girls were all on the floor in the living room watching scary movies, or at least what was considered scary movies, from the seventies. Each had her own sleeping bag, which was probably pulled out of the box before it was ever so cleverly disposed of and was proped up by what looked like all the pillows in the house. Eventually, the guys came down with they're own sleeping bags or blankets that were stolen from Rin and Kagome's bedrooms. All of them watched some more movies until they started to fall asleep, one by one. Just before Kagome fell asleep, she started to talk to Sota.

"Hey, Sota, mom and dad are coming home tomorrow."

"Hey, Kagome, don't worry about it, I've got it all covered." he said before turning over and ignoring Kagome until he fell asleep.

"Or so you think." she said getting the last word in, even if that was the only reason she said it.

* * *

There you have it, chapter 23. I can't say how long its going to take me to get the next chaper up since my life is just kind of rushing past me and I have hardly any idea of what is going on anymore. I'll try to make it a lot faster than this was though.


	24. Meet the Parents

It seems like I have found some time to sit down and write a new chapter without a month or so passing by.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the semi unoriginal plot and the some of the crazy things that go on in here.

* * *

The next morning went by without a single incident, reason being no one woke up until it was well past twelve in the afternoon. A muffled song woke the first of them when the person desperately tried to find his cell phone. Once the phone was found, it was answered if only to stop the ringing.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy, sleep ridden voice.

"Oh, Sota, good to see you're up! Well, not see exactly." said boy heard his mother say into the phone.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am." Sota said not really in to the conversation.

"I'm just calling to let you know that your father and I should be home in about an hour or so."

"Oh. Sounds good, see you then." he replied before hanging up on his mother and quickly turning off the phone. He scrambled over bodies that he was sure were not his sisters and stopped when he finally found one of them. Not sure which sister was before him scrunched up under the blanket with just the top of her head sticking out, he grabbed what he hoped was an arm and shook the person.

"Wake up! Mom and dad are coming!" he yelled in the direction of the face.

"Well, tell them to knock before they come in." came Rin's voice from under the blankets. "Oh, wait! Mom and dad are coming home soon! Batten down the hatches and wake these chumps up!" she screamed and started giving the person next to her the same wake up she got as Sota did the same to the next person on the floor.

Within five minutes, everyone was awake and cleaning something. Kagome was putting the sleeping bags back in the box she and her friends had got them from after finding it in her room. She could have sworn they pushed it into Sota's room after taking the sleeping bags out but she did not waste time to think about it. Rin, Sango, and Miroku were on all fours in the living room picking up remnants of chips and popcorn while Sota zipped around the rest of the house vacuuming everywhere. Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were outside cleaning up the mess that was left in the back yard after all of the group's mini swimming parties.

It was almost ten after one and there was no sign of any parental units coming to the house any time soon, which was much relief to the stressing teens. At half past one, Kagome's phone started to ring. Not being one to ignore phone calls, she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked as she helped the rest of her friends clean up the back yard.

"Kagome, its your mother, although you probably already know that, I'm calling to let you know that your father and I are stuck in traffic somewhere by Allentown, we're not going to be home for a while." she said sounding annoyed.

"Oh, that's too bad." Kagome answered sounding disappointed when in all actuality she was covering her sudden anger towards cleaning in short amounts of time.

"I'll see you guys soon." her mother said. "Oh, and tell your brother to make sure his cleans his room."

"Will do." Kagome said hanging up her phone and turning it off much like Sota had done earlier. "Hey, Sota," she called to her brother down by the pool, "they're stuck in traffic and they knew!" she screamed the last past. "They knew and you acted like they didn't!" she yelled running towards him.

"I told you not to worry!' he yelled back as he ran from his sister.

"Aren't you going to join your sister?" Ayame asked Rin as they watched Kagome and Sota run close to the pool.

"Nope." Rin answered simply as Sango walked toward them.

"Why not?" she asked Rin after watching Kagome catch up with Sota."

"Watch." she said as Sota lost his footing by the edge of the pool as he struggled to break free from Kagome's grasp. "I've seen it many times before, helped once, and had plenty of my own shots at it."

"Must be a family thing." Inuyasha said as he and the rest of his band joined seventy-five percent of the girls' band.

"Hey, its your girlfriend." Rin said as she watched the struggle between Kagome and Sota continue in the pool.

"And they're both your brother and sister." Inuyasha shot back.

"I'm not sure half the time." she answered as Sota escaped Kagome's grasp only to climb out the pool and try to jump on her from the side.

"That's exactly how I feel about Inu." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulders.

"Eh, is that how Kohaku and I act?" Sango asked.

"Not from what I know." Ayame offered smiling.

"But from what I know," Miroku started, "you have had your moments, but they," he said pointing at the two still in the pool battling it out, "they have their hours."

"Good to know." Sango said slightly nodding.

"Its times like these I'm glad to be an only child." Koga said with a smile.

"Yeah, I always wanted a little brother, but after seeing this, I'm not so sure." Ayame said as she laid in the grass with her arms behind her head.

"We are the lucky ones." Miroku said. "Practically the Three Musketeers." he offered shrugging.

Ayame sat up with a serious face. "I think we make a pact to stay only children forever."

Miroku and Koga quickly agreed and the three of the them decided to do only child things while the other four were left sitting in the grass.

"So…" Sango said trying to start a conversation between them. "How about we start a group of people that are not only children only because of one brother or sister?" she asked.

"Great idea, Sango." Rin said with false enthusiasm, "But, I have a brother and sister."

"Guess you can't be in our club." Inuyasha said laying in the grass like Ayame had done before.

"Uh, by the looks of it, she's going to be eligible for our club soon." Sesshomaru said with his attention on the pool and its two occupants.

"Don't get my hopes up." Rin said. "They're going to tire out soon and crawl out of the pool."

"Oh, well then the three of you can start your own club. Something like the homicidal sibiling club or something to that effect." he said to Rin as he also laid down in the grass.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I totally want to be in a cult instead of a club." She replied jokingly.

"Others would kill to be in your shoes." he said laughing at his own joke.

"Oh, you're too much, please stop before I pee my pants." Rin said to him in a monotone voice before getting up and waking toward the pool. "Come on, kiddies, time to get out of the pool and get ready for your mommy and daddy to come home." she said to her brother and sister who had given up wrestling and opted to drape their heads and arms over the vinyl rafts and float around.

"You'll have to wait until I float to the stairs." Kagome said with her eyes closed.

"Same goes for me." Sota said in a similar position.

"Uh huh." Rin said turning around. "Suit yourselves and try not to get sunburns."

That was enough to get both of the siblings out of the pool and into the grass joining the group.

"Oh, you can't sit here." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome and Sota from his laying position on the grass.

"Why not?" Kagome asked slowly.

"The area is for people with only one brother or sister." he answered like it was obvious.

"Oh, well then." Kagome said walking over the the group that consisted of Ayame, Koga, and Miroku.

"You can't go over there either." Inuyasha said.

"And why not?" Kagome huffed.

"They're the 'only child' group.

"You guys are crazy." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha who had his eyes closed. "But I guess that's why we're all such good friends and such." she said standing over him. "I mean, I could do this to you," she said as she twisted her soaked shirt over Inuyasha as he was laying, "and not get mad at each other." she finished smiling at her boyfriend, who was now standing up with a shocked face.

"Did you just do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did, and I'll let it know, it was more fun than it looked." she said before taking off in the house.

"Get back here!" he yelled playfully as he ran after Kagome.

"Why, if that wasn't one of the strangest things I've seen all day, then I don't know what is." Sota said watching the screen door slam shut after Inuyasha ran into the house.

Rin walked onto the deck and opened the same screen door. "Hurt the house, and I'll hurt you." she yelled into the house not really expecting a response.

"Got it!" two voices yelled out just before she turned around to go back into the yard with her friends.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was in the Higurashi house sitting on one of the couches or the floor with the air conditioning blasting on them. Myoga had called earlier and told both bands not to worry about coming in to record since today was one of the hottest yet. So, that's how everyone found themselves doing nothing except listening to the radio, which was of course set to Bobby-Boom's station. One would think they were all contractually obligated to listen to that station and only that station with the way it was the only station any of them listened to.

"How much longer do you think until mom and dad get home?" Rin asked anyone not really caring who answered.

"I dunno." Sota said not moving from his sprawled out spot on the floor.

"Its too hot to think about things like that." Kagome said turning up the power level of the air conditioner causing everyone to sigh contentedly.

"Man, this is nice." Sango said just for the sake of saying something.

"You got it." Ayame agreed as she picked up a magazine from the end table next to her and flipped through it looking at the pictures.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep and not wake up." Koga said stretching out on the recliner and earning a groan of agreement from everyone else in the room.

Almost two hours later, everyone was scattered throughout the room sleeping. They probably would have continued sleeping if the door hadn't opened as the Higurashi parents walked in.

"Would you look at that, our house is overflowing with lazy teenagers." Ayako, otherwise known as Mrs. Higurashi said when she founded her children and their friends asleep in the freezing living room.

"Well, isn't it obvious, our children got us some free labor to clean the house. They've done nicely already." Hajime said inspecting the spotless floors and windows.

"They're always thinking of others. Let's go unpack then wake them up so they can clean our cars!" Ayako said laughing as she walked up the stairs.

Within ten minutes, both of the Higurashi parents were standing in the entrance way to the living room with all the teens sleeping soundly. Ayako had a whistle in her mouth, a metal cooking pot in her left hand, and a metal spoon in her right. Hajime had decided to dig through his children's Cds to find what he thought would be the worst to wake up to. Finally deciding on the band The Devil Wears Prada, he hurried downstairs, jumped over some bodies and put the cd in the stereo. He turned the music down so only he could hear when it played, skipped to the fourth song, paused it when it started, turned the music up all the way and took his spot by his wife with the remote for the stereo in his hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she answered as she got ready to hit the pot.

"One, two, three." they counted together quickly and either hit the pot and blew the whistle or pushed the play button to the music.

No one knew what was happening, they fell asleep waiting for the Higurashi parents to come home after cleaning mostly outside and now, they were being woken up by a scream and loud music. Instantly, it was recognized as the song 'Hey John, What's Your Name Again?' which only meant one thing, their dad had found his favorite song of the week and woke his children up with it.

"I thought I hid that cd from you." Kagome said when her dad tried and miserably failed to sing like the singer was doing.

"You can't keep me from it." he said once he turned the music down.

"I wish we never let you hear that song." Rin groaned getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Its your fault!" Sota said to his sisters after he sat up. "whenever I leave to go to school, I come back and dad has a new favorite song by a band someone his age should not be listening to!" he yelled . "I sometimes wonder what it would be like if he listened to something he should." he said calmly before laughing. "Naw, he can't do that. He's the one that got us liking what we do. Never mind."

"Sota's first mood swing of the day." Kagome said to Inuyasha, who was looking at Sota like he was crazy.

"You'll get used to it though." Rin said to Inuyasha, then to Sesshomaru. "Maybe even our crazy parents."

"I'm used to them!" Miroku said with his hand raised.

"You should be, they're you aunt and uncle." Sota said as he sat back down.

"And don't you forget it." Miroku said pointing at Sota.

Kagome looked at her brother and she remembered she still did not know why he was home so early. "Hey Sota, mind telling us why you're home since mom and dad already know?"

"You're still on that, huh?"

"Yeah." Rin answered for Kagome like it was obvious.

"My school has to go under necessary changes." he answered shrugging.

"And they couldn't do it around you guys?"

"Well, no, you see, there was a pretty gnarly storm and a tree branch fell through the ceiling right over the gym."

"You go to a music school, why would you need a gym?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Well, it was raining and the water got in through the gaping hole in the roof, now there's water damage and what not." Sota said with a light laugh. "Its kind of funny actually."

"They didn't give you any homework or anything?" Koga asked considering switching school."

No, they did. They made us bring all our books and stuff home actually. Every week the teachers are supposed to post new work on the school's website and the students are supposed to email the teachers our work. But barely any teachers have done it yet."

"So you should be doing work but you're not?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of my teachers posted anything."

"And you're going to school in the summer?" Ayame asked.

"Year round school." Sota answered simply. "I do get breaks for winter, spring, summer, and fall though."

"And you had us convinced you were going to get in trouble." Rin said. "we were only looking out for you and you caused us to be dunked in the pool and yourself to feel Kagome's wrath."

"All for you guys." Sota said smiling.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh my, you're oh so very kind." she said with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I try."

Ayako cleared her throat. "Hey did you forget about us?"

"No." all the teens answered at once.

"Good, since you all did such a nice job cleaning the house for us, we going to let you clean our cars!" Hajime said.

"No!" all the guys except Sota yelled causing the girls to laugh.

"Don't mind them." Kagome said.

"Yeah, they have some bad memories about washing cars." Sango said.

"But the girls and I will be happy to wash your cars." Rin said taking the keys from her father's hand as Kagome took her mother's.

"The guys can stay back here and wash ours again." Ayame said shrugging.

"Dream on!" one of them yelled as they all ran outside.

"Shotgun!" Rin yelled running after them then stopped after she realized she had the keys in her hand. "Oh wait." she said laughing.

"Come on! We're going to the car wash!" Kagome said pulling on Sango and Ayame's hands.

"What crazy kids." Ayako said after the front door slammed shut.

"They get it from you." Hajime said laughing. "Now, lets listen to more of that music." he said turning the stereo back on. "When did I turn this off?" he asked himself.

"Sota must have before we went on his tirade." Ayako laughed answering his question.

"That sneaky kid."

* * *

Down town at the car wash, Rin was washing her father's car in the first stall with Sango. Kagome and Ayame were washing Ayako's car in the third stall. The guys had decided it was time for Inuyasha to have a shower so they were in the fourth stall washing him with the foam brush and water gun. When everyone finished washing the cars, the girls vacuumed the floors and seats while the guys chased Koga as far as the hose would go around the parking lot to vacuum his head. By the end of it, the cars were clean, Inuyasha was soaked with an air freshener around his wrist, and Koga's hair was a mess since the guys had finally managed to catch him and clean his head.

"Ready dorks?" Ayame asked trying not to laugh at Koga and Inuyasha.

"Ready dweebs." Koga and Inuyasha answered.

"Hold on." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's air freshener free wrist. "You can't get in my mom's car like that. Here." she said handing him two black garbage bags. "You get to sit in front, just on garbage bags."

"How considerate." he said opening one bag and putting it over the back of the front seat and spreading the other over the bottom of the seat. He sat on them and grimaced. "I feel like I'm at my grandmother's house."

"Maybe if you took shower regularly, you wouldn't have to go to car washes to get clean." Miroku said. "You do smell nice though, good choice with the scent." he said seriously pointing to the air freshener.

"You really think so, I wanted something subtle but still in your face."

"You did a good job picking one out then." Ayame said with the same seriousness.

"My parents are going to love you when they get to meet you guys." Kagome said to Ayame and Inuyasha.

"What's not to love?" Ayame asked as Kagome followed Rin out of the carwash.

"Oh, I can make lists on everyone." Kagome joked. "Except me of course."

"You're putting me in stitches." Miroku said with a bored tone. "Now, please turn up the radio, this song is smashing."

"What's up that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who shrugged and turned up the volume.

"I don't know, but this is a good song."

In both cars, the ride back to the Higurashi house was calm, if you could call it that. In one car, Rin was driving while singing along to every song that played on the radio, even if she did not know the words, Sesshomaru was playing air guitar and singing with Rin, in the back seat, the drummers did what they do best and played drums on the backdoors of the car. In the other car, Kagome was doing the same as Rin, Inuyasha declared that what he was playing air bass, never air guitar, Miroku had the drums under control and Ayame supplied the air guitar. Three and a half songs later, both cars were pulling into the garage that held all the Higurashi's cars. Kagome led the group back into the house and to the living room they had just slept in.

To everyone but Kagome, Rin, Sota, Miroku, and Sango, the display Ayako and Hajime put on was surprising. The song that had woken them up was on, probably on repeat, and the two oldest in the room were dancing to it like they were seventeen again.

"Hey, mom." Kagome said and threw her mother's car keys to her.

"Dad." Rin said and did the same as Kagome.

Ayako smiled and turned the stereo off. "Thanks kids, but what happened to, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." she said looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." he answered chuckling

"Okay, what happened to Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He was dirty." Miroku said like it was an everyday thing.

"Yeah, he needed a shower and his parent's wouldn't let him in the house until he got one." Koga added.

"Car washes do wonders for his hair." Sesshomaru said while taking a handful of Inuyasha's messed up hair in his hand. "This is what it looks like when its clean."

Inuyasha took the opportunity to work on his model walk. "And I've never looked better." he said walking forward a few feet, stopping to support his weight on one leg, switching it to the other, and walking back to his original spot. Once he got there, he announced, "I am fierce!"

Kagome snorted. "Or something," she whispered to Sango.

"Definitely something." Sango nodded.

"You both better watch out for my diva moments, I carry an array of small electronics." Inuyasha joked.

"Yeah, yeah, Naomi." Kagome said dismissively. "That Naomi over there still has her Samsung." she pointed at Ayame, who raised her hand to chest level and wiggled her fingers.

"What ev." Inuyasha said as he raised his hand to the 'talk to the hand' position and turned around. "Let's go, guys," he said to his friends and walked out the backdoor.

When all the guys, except Sota, had gone outside, Hajime looked at his children. "That's one fierce friends you've got there."

Rin laughed. "Yeah, that's why Kag over here loves him," she said pointing her thumb at her sister.

"While this one over here," she said pointing a finger at Rin. "is romantically involved with his not as fierce brother."

"Well girls, all I really can say is I hope your band has more than just one one-hit wonder." Ayako said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're aiming for at least two." Ayame said nodding.

"Hajime grinned. "That's a good goal, not too expectant, but confident in your songs. Well, at least two of them."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ayame said

"I'm going to go call the guys for a band practice or something, you're all acting like high school friends or something." Sota said as he walked up the steps to go to his bedroom.

"And we're going to go out and find the diva and his posse" Rin said as she and the other girls walked in the opposite direction of Sota to find the guys.

* * *

There's chapter 24. In between writing this chapter, inspiration struck for a new story I call 'Dark' . It basically has all the same people, but I think its better written and has a better plot. I already have the first two chapters written but I don't know if I should upload them now or wait until I finish this train wreck.

The story is about a girl who fears nothing more than not having control, so she has a fear of being in dark rooms alone and not being able to control or at least see whatever may or may not be in the room with her. Her parents leave for the weekend and allow her to invite a few friends over for three days, things are great until she finds herself in the dark wishing she was alone.

So, let me know what you think, finish this first or put up the new story before I finish this.


	25. In the End

As much as I don't want to, I think it would be best if I ended this story very soon. Most likely in this chapter. It started out good, but then it went down hill. I blame myself entirely. So I'm terribly sorry if the ending seems rushed because, well it is. I also didn't go through it very much, so don't be surprised if there's some mistakes in it.

The song is 'I Got a Girl' by Tripping Daisy

Five years later:

_"We have been unable to reach the spokesperson for Rubber Band to either confirm or deny the rumor that the band will be breaking up to-"_

"This is bullshit!" Kagome yelled as she turned off the TV and threw the remote down.

Rin looked up at her sister from the book she was reading. "Wow, Kag, you've been hanging around Inu way too much."

"There's rumors going around that our band is breaking up, and you don't even get the slightest bit mad? Those reporters can just take a stick and shove it up their-" Kagome angrily said before Rin cut her off.

"No, I don't get mad. I think of it from the point of view of a fan. I buy more band merch and Cds, go to concerts, and beg the band not to break up. All the while sending more money to the band. I do want that new car by the way."

"You know, I've never thought of it like that." Kagome said, "Maybe its you whose been spending too much time with the boyfriend, Miss New Car."

Rin grinned at Kagome. "You know it."

"Okay, I could have gone my whole life without knowing that." Kagome said with a disgusted face.

"Hmm, you could've but then your life would be missing something."

"For, some reason, I don't think so. Come on, we got to get to Ayame's house for the ever important news. She and Koga are probably getting married." Kagome said swiping the keys to her car from the key rack.

-------

Kagome, Sango, and Rin all sat on the couch across from Ayame in the apartment she and Sango shared.

"Ayame, you don't tell us soon, I'm going back in my room to do something more entertaining." Sango threatened.

"Okay then." Ayame said quickly. "Koga and I have decided to keep the baby."

"See, Rin, I told you. She's getting…wait a minute." Kagome said.

"What?" all three girls asked Ayame.

Ayame let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see, recently I found out I was pregnant and I told Koga, because, well, you know. And we decided to keep it." Ayame said proudly. "I did have other news to tell you, but Kagome ruined it."

The three girls were quiet for a few seconds.

"So, you mean to tell us that you are pregnant and engaged?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Ayame answered.

"Just in time for the rumors. Maybe now they'll back off, we can say that's why we decided not to do a tour this year." Kagome said.

Ayame laughed. "Its actually why I suggested not doing it this year."

"So you're pregnant and engaged?" Rin asked again.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rin, I am engaged and I am having a baby. Have anything else you feel like asking, if it is a different question?" she asked getting annoyed.

"No." Rin said quietly and sank into her seat.

"When are you going to push that thing out of you?" Sango asked pointing to Ayame's stomach.

"Sometime at the end of March. I still have a long time." she answered smiling.

"You know, I remember when you and Koga hated each other. Now you guys are getting married and having a baby before the rest of us, who have been together at least a year and a half before you." Kagome said. "Even after the confession Rin had earlier." she added as an afterthought.

Rin laughed. "I don't think I'm quite ready for kids just yet. That babysitting job I had a couple years ago really did me in."

"That kid was a monster. Remember the ketchup finger paint in my bedroom?" Kagome asked.

"Ketchup is really good for finger painting. I never would have thought of it." Sango said.

Kagome looked at Ayame seriously. "Watch your walls. Never leave anything that can be spread over them in your kid's reach."

"I'll remember that." Ayame laughed as the memory of Kagome's bedroom resurfaced.

The girls talked about all their babysitting horror stories for the next hour and a half. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that none of them heard the front door open.

"Hey guys." Miroku said to the girls as he walked past them with his hand raised in greeting. He walked straight into Sango's bedroom and closed the door behind himself. Afew minutes later, he walked back out and sat next to Sango on the couch.

"What was all that about?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Miroku answered simply. "But I really have to go now." he said standing up before bending over to kiss Sango's cheek.

"Bye." the girls said in unison as Miroku opened the front door.

"Bye guys." Miroku replied as he walked out of the apartment and closed the door. He suddenly threw open the door as if he had forgotten something and looked at Ayame. "Oh, and congrats Ayame." he said before slamming the door shut.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Ayame observed. "Well, except for the congratulating part. I thought Koga wanted to keep it from the guys a little longer."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know you're going to have one cool baby. If you let it hang out with me everyday."

"Yeah, and me once it outgrows throwing up everything it eats." Rin said, "Koga can have it all he wants until then."

"Oh, wow, I guess this means I'm out of a roommate too then." Sango said, "I doubt I'll be able to live with a pregnant lady, then a screaming baby and a crying twenty-four year old guy."

"You could move in with us once we get a house. It'd be a lot bigger then this thing is anyway." Ayame offered.

Sango smiled at Ayame. "Thanks, but no thanks. That's exactly what I want to avoid. No offence or anything."

"The three of us should get a new, bigger apartment together." Rin suggested. "Our lease is almost up and I'm pretty sure yours is too. I mean we moved into them around the same time."

"That sounds wonderful. Although, what if one of us does what Ayame is doing?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess this means we have to ask the guys if they plan on doing anything that can potentially screw up our living arrangement again."

"I guess I can call Miroku and flat out ask him." Sango said reaching for her phone when it started to ring. She quietly excused herself and went into her bedroom to answer the call. Five minutes later, Sango walked out of her bedroom. "Hey guys, that was Miroku, he wants to go out for lunch, even though that was," she paused to look at the clock, "about four hours ago."

"Maybe you won't have to live with us after all." Rin said as Sango passed the three girls still in the living room.

Sango laughed. "For all our sakes, I sure hope so."

"Go on, get out of here." Kagome said shooing Sango out the door. "Hey, Rin, what now?"

"I don't know." Rin replied.

"Maybe you should take it into your own hands!" Ayame said excitedly.

Rin laughed. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

-------

One year later

"Oh, man. That was amazing!" Sango cheered as she and the rest of Rubber Band left the stage. "Who knew returning could be more fun than starting?"

"I did!" Rin yelled gaining a lot of attention from the people rushing past the girls. "Well, with Myoga anything would be more fun then starting." she explained quietly playing with the ring on her right ring finger.

"I know what you mean." someone said from behind the girls.

"Yeah, because of him, we had to take a crash course in crashing through windows." another person added.

"Well, Inu, Sess, if you had calmly knocked on my door, that never would have happened. You can't blame Myoga for that." Sango defended Myoga.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha replied as he and Kagome left the group.

"Where'd Ayame go?" Sango asked when she noticed the guitarist wasn't with the group. "And Miroku and Koga?" she added.

"All of them are busy fussing over the baby." Sesshomaru answered.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh god, he's been hounding me for a baby ever since Ayame had her baby. He makes it sound as if he can't wait a few more months." she said before leaving to get Miroku away from the baby.

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Well then, I guess now would not be a good time to tell Miroku that we've beat him in the baby game. Quite possibly Kag and Inu too."

"Yeah, he'd probably demand to be with the baby all the time." Sesshomaru added taking Rin's hand. "Good thing we found out at the end of your tour."

"Let's go, I'm really hungry. Maybe we can find the rest of our friends and get something."

"Yeah, we better do that a lot. I don't want to be the person bringing his screaming kid to a restaurant so we've got to get our eating with friends fix now."

------------------

At the restaurant, everyone was having a good time. The table the group was seated at was the loudest, but that was to be expected since they were a group of nine. They only got louder when Rin and Sesshomaru announced their news. Congratulations where heard all around and Miroku, as expected, demanded to be with the baby as much as possible after getting on Sango's case about having their own.

As the night went on, the guys announced that they had a new song and wanted to hear what the girls thought about it. The guys walked on the platform in the back of the room and picked up their instruments, which were lying on the floor, except for Miroku, who walked to the drum set.

"You guys thought this all out, didn't you?" Sango asked.

"You know it." Miroku yelled back before counting the song off.

Koga started on his guitar and Sesshomaru sang the first verse.

_I got a girl who lives with me  
I got a girl she smells so sweetly  
I got a girl she loves her dog  
I got a girl I love her dog too!_

The rest of the guys joined in during the last line of the verse.

_I got a girl who stares in the mirror  
I got a girl who blames it on her period  
I got a girl she is so right  
I got a girl she's my guiding light_

The band all played louder and harder during the chorus and let the sound die back down after it.

_Well I know, I need, I feel were going higher and higher  
Well I know, I need, I feel were going higher and higher_

_I got a girl who loves good soul  
I got a girl who dances to disco  
I got a girl who wears cool shoes  
I got a girl who wears them in the nude!_

_I got a girl who speaks her mind  
I got a girl who will argue anytime  
I got a girl she is so small  
I got a girl she'll knock down any wall_

Again, the sound became more intense during the chorus but didn't die down after it ended.

_Well I know, I need, I feel were going higher and higher  
Well I know, I need, I feel were going higher and higher_

_Get a load of this she's always bitching at me when I'm feeling down,  
Asking questions with her little frown,  
I cant take much much more of this, I'm out  
Get a load of this she's always bitching at me when I'm feeling down,  
Asking questions with her little frown,  
I cant take much much more of this , I'm out...._

The tempo of the music slowed to the original pace.

_I got a girl I love to kiss  
I got a girl I never wanna miss  
I got a girl she's my best friend  
I got a girl that wont even hold my hand_

_I got a girl that makes me laugh  
I got a girl Ill make her laugh too  
I got a girl she has girlfriends  
I got a girl I like her girlfriends!!_

_Well I know, I need, I feel were going higher and higher  
Well I know, I need, I feel were going higher and higher_

_I got a girl  
I got a girl  
I got a girl  
And shes got a guy_

Once the music stopped, the girls looked at the guys on the platform with amused expressions on their faces.

"Oh, Inu, I though you hated my dog!" Kagome said first.

"Its growing on me." he replied shrugging.

"I didn't know you knew I danced to disco!" Ayame said.

"And for a second I though you'd be mad about the shoes thing." Koga said relieved.

"What happened to never missing me?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to, so I won't" Miroku answered.

Rin sat in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't always blame it on my period." Rin said with a huff.

"So you liked the song?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Good, because it was written entirely about you." he said with a smirk.

"What? I don't have a dog, first off!"

"Good luck, Sess." Koga whispered to Sesshomaru. "Been there, done that."

"Thanks." Sesshomaru replied watching Rin's every move, ready to jump out of harm's way if the need arose.

-------------

Okay, its finally done. I can't say I'm completely happy with it, because that would be a lie. Maybe one day I'll fix it up some more and make it more interesting. Be on the lookout for my new story "Dark", trust me its much better written and I'm not going to rush through it just to get new chapters up.


End file.
